


Дождь всегда лжет

by Terra_Celtika, Vitce



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Case Fic, Detective Noir, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Orgasm Control, Partial Mind Control, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: Женщина пришла вместе с дождем и предложила Шузо и Тацуе новое дело





	

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминания Харасава Кацунори/ОЖП и Кисе Рета/ОЖП, смерть фоновых персонажей.  
> Фанфик был написан на фест "Радужный мир" на Diary.ru.  
> Иллюстрации авторства Vitce:  
> http://i.imgur.com/7XkCYIE.jpg  
> http://i.imgur.com/cApAm7h.jpg  
> http://i.imgur.com/gATp54o.jpg  
> http://i.imgur.com/Urv18ut.jpg

Женщина пришла вместе с дождем. 

Снаружи лило, словно в последние дни мира. Дождь тяжело обрушился на город, захватил переулок за переулком и навалился на дом номер четыре по улице Белошвеек. Вода тут же просочилась сквозь черепицу и закапала с балок на чердаке, застучала по жестяным тазам. Отсыревший старый дом скрипел и вздыхал, как ворчливый старик. В такую погоду даже ступени скрипели под ногами как-то по-особенному. Тацуя спустился в крошечную прихожую и взглянул на мутный силуэт за стеклом. В этот момент в него заколотили снова. Тацуя смотрел в темную рамку двери и слушал, как дребезжит стекло. Различить можно было лишь широкополую шляпу, а остальное — мутное пятно, не больше. Дождь размывал очертания и скрадывал звуки. 

Дождь лгал. 

Тацуя придерживался правила: не доверять клиентам, приходящим в дождь, и оно никогда не подводило.

— Ты ждешь, пока она высадит стекло и сама зайдет? — послышалось с лестницы. — Или придумываешь, как эффективнее притвориться мертвым?

У Шузо была совсем другая дождевая примета: если по окну течет вода, прихвати на улицу зонтик. И клиентам он доверял до тех пор, пока они не приставляли нож к его горлу. Тацуя не очень-то одобрял такой подход, но соглашался, что прав тот, кто платит.

— Открывай дверь, хватит на нее пялиться, — сказал Шузо. — Может, денег этой красотки хватит, чтобы залатать крышу.

Тацуя взялся за ручку двери. С той стороны снова забарабанили.

— С чего ты взял, что она красотка? Под этой шляпой может скрываться настоящий тролль.

Но Шузо оказался прав — женщина была ослепительно красива. С широких полей шляпы вода струилась на ее пальто, на длинные белокурые пряди, прилипшие к плечами и воротнику. По спине Тацуи пробежал холодок — за такими роскошными дамочками всегда следовала беда.

— Чем я могу вам помочь, госпожа? — осведомился он и улыбнулся. Когда Тацуя улыбался так, любая женщина таяла, но, заглянув в синие глаза, скрытые тенью вуальки, он увидел только лед. 

— Мне отрекомендовали вас, — ответила незнакомка, и по ее тону, и по тому, каким взглядом она окинула вытертые обои, сделалось ясно, что теперь она сомневается в рекомендации и в надежности советчика, — как профессионалов высочайшего класса. 

Шузо соскользнул по лестнице и остановился рядом неслышной тенью. Ни одна ступенька не скрипнула — при необходимости он умел быть очень-очень тихим. Шузо лично не общался с клиентами, но присутствовал всегда.

— На нашем счету немало весьма сложных и запутанных дел, — сказал Тацуя. 

— Может быть. — Ее холодные глаза скользнули по нему, затем по Шузо, и почти слышно было, как щелкают счеты у нее в голове. Красотки с такими глазами умеют оценивать людей с точностью до медяка, и сейчас она, похоже, обмерила обоих и навесила ценники. — Может быть. Однако мое дело весьма деликатного свойства.

Все они такие. Ни одно другое дело не заставит богачей завернуть на улицу Белошвеек, в это скопище ветхих домов, напоминающих целую вереницу гробов, поставленных на попа и тесно прижатых друг к другу

Гостья едва заметно двинула плечами, и Тацуя ступил ближе, принял ее отяжелевшее мокрое пальто. От нее пахло водой и мокрой землей — и больше ничем, дождь смыл все запахи. Показалось вдруг, что перед ними стоит искусно сделанная кукла. Тацуя открыл дверь приемной, слегка поклонился и жестом пригласил женщину зайти. Ее взгляд потеплел на пару градусов, когда она оценила обстановку. Да, они с Шузо угрохали не один гонорар на три обитых кожей кресла с резными подлокотниками и реставрацию огромного стола из мореного дуба. Жаль только, на ремонт прихожей денег не хватило — некоторые посетители шарахались от них, как от бродячей собаки, и не всех удавалось довести до приемной, где они могли впечатлиться и поверить в профессионализм сыщиков.

— Поверьте, — сказал Тацуя, — с деликатными просьбами к нам обращаются чаще, чем с какими-либо другими. 

«Чаще, чем хотелось бы», — подумал он. 

Здесь, в этом районе, им редко случалось перебирать работой. Конечно, у них были определенные принципы. И все же брались они почти за любой заказ. Слежка за неверными супругами, сбор компромата на деловых партнеров, расследование дел, за которые не взялась полиция. Частенько все это оборачивалось серьезными неприятностями. Совсем рядом, в баре за углом, терлись парни, у которых всяких там принципов не было. Эти парни вступали в дело, если кто-то хотел убрать Тацую и Шузо со своего следа.

Впрочем, они до сих пор оставались в бизнесе, а вот про тех парней такого не скажешь.

— Мое имя Ясмин Кироз. Дело в том, что я разыскиваю одного человека, — сказала она, опустившись в кресло. Из черной вышитой сумочки она извлекла белый платок и аккуратно промокнула капли дождя на лице.

— А он, конечно же, не желает, чтобы его нашли? — спросил Тацуя. Он чувствовал присутствие Шузо за спиной, его спокойное молчаливое внимание. Шузо в роли мускулов был, пожалуй, недостаточно широк в плечах, но все же производил впечатление — на каком-то иррациональном уровне.

— С чего вы взяли? — Ясмин сложила руки поверх сумочки. Сидела она жестко и прямо, и эта деревянная неловкость выдавала в ней простолюдинку, долго тренировавшую благородную осанку. 

— Простые поиски потерянной сестры не называют «деликатным делом», — заметил Тацуя.

— Это мужчина, — произнесла она, и ее бледные руки скрутили платок. 

В глазах, за тонкой пленкой льда что-то дрогнуло, неуловимый оттенок печали или, может, недоумения. Ничего удивительного, конечно. От таких женщин мужчины не сбегают. Не по своей воле. Что заставило ее прийти сюда? Любовь? Гордыня? Или некие деловые соображения?

Тацуя не торопил. Многое можно угадать по тому, с чего клиент начинает свою историю. Иные сначала долго говорят о себе, пока наконец не теряют нить рассказа и не переходят к сути дела. Другие начинают задавать вопросы, интересоваться рекомендациями. Третьи предпочитают сугубо рациональный подход. 

— Его имя Кацунори Харасава, — спокойно продолжила Ясмин. — А его жену зовут Масако.

— Так он женат, — сказал Тацуя, только чтобы подтолкнуть ее рассказ. Дождь барабанил в стекло.

— Увы, да. — Она склонила голову и поднесла к лицу платок. То ли промокала слезы, то ли опять вытирала натекшую с волос воду — не понять. Но глухой севший голос звучал правдоподобно. — Вы понимаете, — она тихонько всхлипнула, — я не видела его неделю и ужасно беспокоюсь. Не подумайте только, я не из тех женщин, которые бегают за мужчинами, нет. Если он просто решил оставить меня, — ее дыхание дрогнуло, как свеча на ветру, — мы вместе почти год, но я переживу это… Переживу. Но Кацу не такой человек, он бы сказал мне прямо. Он очень благородный. 

«Разумеется, — подумал Тацуя, — изменять жене весьма благородно. Особенно с такой-то красоткой". 

— Значит, вы полагаете, что с ним могло что-то случиться?

— Я не знаю. Не уверена, — произнесла она тихо. — Дело в том, что его жена очень… Темпераментна.

— Тяжела на руку? — уточнил Тацуя. — Или любит скандалить?

— Мстительна. Я боюсь, она узнала о нашей связи и что-то с ним сделала.

Тацуя понимал, о чем она говорит. Есть такие дамочки, особенно в тех кругах, что называют себя высшим светом, которые пойдут на что угодно, лишь бы защитить свою выдуманную честь. И чем раньше они эту честь потеряли или, хуже того, продали, тем яростнее ее защищают. 

— Значит, вы хотите… 

— Просто убедиться, что он в порядке. — Она скрутила платочек в неопрятный жгут. Когда ее руки напрягались особенно сильно, на коже выступали белые острые костяшки и голубые штрихи вен. — Понимаете, вчера я не выдержала, позвонила ему на службу. Кацу — редактор спортивного раздела в «Трибьюн», но даже его помощник толком ничего не знает. Жена Кацу сообщила им неделю назад, что он уходит в творческий отпуск. Он так предан своей работе, иногда пропадал в редакции сутками, никогда бы он не бросил свою колонку. В среду был матч за звание абсолютного чемпиона по боксу в тролльем весе, Кацу так его ждал, несколько недель только об этом и говорил. И даже купил мне билет в ложу, а сам… не пришел. После этого я и забеспокоилась. Позвонила ему на службу, а Ре сказал, что звонила его жена. Я даже не знаю, что думать, ведь он сам должен был сказать, что уходит в отпуск, верно? А вместо него жена… Она наверняка узнала…

Ясмин подняла на Тацую красные опухшие глаза. Он потянулся взять ее за руку, но вовремя одернул себя — сейчас от этого никакого толку, он только рисковал разозлить клиентку.

— Я понимаю, вам сейчас очень тяжело, — сказал он самым мягким и заботливым тоном. — Но все же попробуйте пересказать нам все, что произошло за эту неделю, в четкой последовательности. Расскажите, почему вы подозреваете что-то плохое.

Ясмин склонилась над платком, несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, а затем начала рассказ заново. Отстраненным голосом, несколько осипшим от слез, а может — от усилий, с которыми она имитировала рыдания. Ее глаза опять стали холодными, как осенний дождь. 

Выяснилось, что Кацунори и Ясмин познакомились на благотворительном балу Королевского Морского Общества, в котором Ясмин служила секретаршей и стенографисткой. Кацунори, хоть и не был светским обозревателем, все же получил приглашение: не раз ему случалось писать про регаты малых судов и разнообразные рекордные плавания, которые устраивало Общество. Они столкнулись в толпе и как-то сразу ощутили «некое внутреннее сродство», как выразилась Ясмин. Будучи джентльменом по натуре, Кацунори уже на втором туре гран-парада признался, что женат, но несчастлив. Ясмин, в свою очередь, не возражала против ужина в более приватной обстановке. 

О жене своей он почти не рассказывал, но по случайным недомолвкам и по осторожности, с какой он назначал встречи, Ясмин поняла, что она — особа ревнивая и несдержанная. Поэтому когда неделю назад он не явился на свидание, не прислал записки и не предупредил, она нисколько не удивилась. Но Кацунори не пришел ни на боксерский матч, ни на ипподром, а ведь раньше он никогда не пропускал воскресные забеги. Однако в прошлое воскресенье в представительской ложе «Трибьюн» Ясмин увидела незнакомого корреспондента, а в газете ей невнятно ответили что-то про коттедж тетушки на побережье в Карлайле и об уютном творческом уединении.

— Понимаете, у Кацу нет никакой тетушки, он сам говорил мне, что его родители давно умерли, а других родственников у него не было, — теперь она уже успокоилась, и во всех ее словах оставалась лишь приличествующая доза беспокойства. 

Тацуя помолчал, вслушиваясь в ее интонации. В другое время он, не задумываясь, отказал бы ей. Вся эта история, простая и обыденная, — тысячи таких! — отчего-то настораживала его. А тут еще этот дождь. Тацуя чувствовал себя слепым, когда не мог просто взять человека за руку и выяснить, что с ним не так.

Будь воля Тацуи, он бы вовсе не брал в дождь никаких заказов. Но, к сожалению, в Тооргейте на тридцать дней месяца приходилось семнадцать дождливых, и Шузо вряд ли одобрил бы столь затяжные выходные.

— Если бы вы просто могли узнать, что с ним все в порядке, — сказала Ясмин. — Пусть он будет в Карлайле или дома, где угодно, я только хочу убедиться, что жена ничего с ним не сделала.

— А что она могла сделать, как вы считаете? — спросил Тацуя. — У нее есть какие-нибудь связи в, так сказать, сомнительных кругах?

— Я не знаю, — прошептала Ясмин, испуганно расширив глаза. А вот зрачки не увеличились, и губы задрожали чуть сильнее, чем бывает у перепуганных людей. Или, может, Тацуя просто искал, к чему прицепиться, чтобы не брать заказ. — Кацу рассказывал, что ее отец — военный, довольно высокопоставленный, но я не расспрашивала больше. Если она пошла характером в отца, боюсь, он мог бы… — она прижала пальцы к губам.

— Отомстить за поруганную честь дочери, — закончил за нее Тацуя. Ясмин кивнула.

Он обернулся на Шузо — тот приподнял бровь и кивнул. Конечно, им нужна работа, а этот заказ — легкий, почти ленивый способ заработать. Если бы не дождь и не эти ледяные синие глаза, Тацуя давно согласился бы.

— Мы берем пять серебряных монет в день плюс текущие расходы. Задаток за пять дней. После окончания дела мы предоставим вам полный отчет о расходах и вернем лишние деньги.

Ясмин вновь обмерила их взглядом, будто высчитывала, стоят ли они тех денег, которые просят. Наконец, она, видимо, решила, что расценки вполне справедливые, и щелкнула замком сумочки. 

— Надеюсь, вы быстро что-то узнаете, — сказала она и извлекла лишь одну монету. Тацуя даже в полумраке кабинета видел, что это гербовой. Золотой королевской чеканки. Пожалуй, этого хватит, чтобы работать неделю, да еще и чаевые останутся. — Деньги не проблема, у меня есть… небольшие сбережения. Я даже готова заплатить еще столько же, если вы найдете Кацу меньше, чем за неделю. 

От ее слов у Тацуи неприятно скрутило живот. Люди никогда не дают денег просто так, не в этом городе, где даже человеческая жизнь порой не стоит и медяка. Излишне щедрые клиенты обычно означают проблемы. 

Гербовая монета тускло блестела на столе. Королевский монетный двор не жалел золота, и у хорошего менялы по знакомству Тацуя мог бы получить за нее тридцать семь, может, даже сорок серебряных. 

— Когда мне зайти снова?

— Через пять дней. Если узнаем что-то раньше, мы сами с вами свяжемся.

Проводив Ясмин до двери, Тацуя подал ей сырое пальто и смотрел через мутное стекло, как ее силуэт растворяется в дожде. Он не услышал, а почувствовал, что Шузо стоит за спиной.

— Это дело дурно пахнет, Шу.

— Зато дорого стоит, — ответил Шузо.

— Резонно. — Тацуя уронил тяжелую монету в кошелек. 

— Наша дырявая крыша оценит гонорар. А ты посмотришь на дело не так мрачно, когда закончится дождь. Ты становишься невыносимым нытиком в плохую погоду.

В чем-то Шузо, конечно, прав. Когда город накрывало этой пеленой, дома и тротуары окрашивались в серый, а воздух становился тяжелым и безвкусным, Тацуя не мог выносить рядом никого, кроме Шузо. Да и того — с некоторым трудом. 

— И это говорит мне человек, который способен заблудиться, просто выйдя за хлебом.

Накинув плащ, Тацуя распахнул дверь. Влажная духота тут же полилась в прихожую, облизала лицо и пробралась под одежду. Шузо позади возился с ножнами. Ему всегда отлично удавалось прятать ножи. Однажды Шузо предложил Тацуе угадать, сколько на нем оружия, и тот назвал число пять. В процессе обыска он обнаружил восемь широких туранских клинков, трехгранный чекан и еще два карманных ножичка, которые Шузо великодушно согласился не засчитывать. 

Наконец они вывалились на крыльцо, и Тацуя тут же сбежал по скользким мокрым ступеням. Ливень хлестнул его по плечам, крепко ударил в спину и тотчас притих, как зверь, уставший яриться. С неба сыпала мелкая морось, оседающая на воротнике мелкими каплями. 

Улица, затаившаяся было под тугими струями дождя, теперь оживала, ее обитатели высовывались из своих нор, которые назывались домами лишь по глупому стечению обстоятельств. Улица вскипала своей тайной беспокойной жизнью, мелкой, копошащейся и неуничтожимой, как движение крошечных организмов в грязной луже. Весь Тооргейт — такая же огромная лужа, разве что пузыри побольше.

Целая вереница грязных оборванцев волокла корзины, набитые мусором: всевозможными истлевшими тряпицами, поломанными деревяшками, пустыми жестянками и размокшими комками бумаги. Лохмотья мусорщиков набрали воды, потемнели и казались грязной свалявшейся шерстью. А может, и были ею — кто их там разберет. На углу надрывался торговец устрицами. Место он выбрал весьма удачное. Улица Белошвеек, хоть и являлась частью самых темных и опасных городских закоулков, все же была местом достаточно, если можно так выразиться, зажиточным. В большинстве домов располагались увеселительные заведения и бордели разной степени респектабельности, привлекающие посетителей с самым разным доходом. Устрицы интересовали их не как закуска, а скорее, с практической точки зрения. Что может быть глупее, чем осрамиться за свои же деньги?

— Добрый день, господин Химуро, — окликнул Тацую сиплый голос. 

— И тебе добрый, Нхака, — ответил он, огибая огромное ведро с углем.

Нхака крякнул, обнял ведро обеими руками и поволок его вниз по узкой лесенке в подвальную котельную. Ведро было едва ли не больше него, казалось, что оно отрастило тонкие кривые ножки и само переступает со ступеньки на ступеньку. Нхака выглядывал из-за него, как опасливый барсук из-за ствола дерева, чтобы не оступиться.

— Мне бы кобольдову силу, — пробормотал Шузо, — цены бы мне не было.

— Я бы не хотел знать твою цену, — ответил Тацуя. — Особенно если она будет написана над барной стойкой у Алекс.

Еще один кобольд, мелковатый тощий подросток, суетился у соседского крыльца, сметая рассыпавшийся в лужи уголь. Метла оставляла на тротуаре жирные черные полосы, которые тут же растекались по камню мутными струйками.

Нхака с семьей занимались печами в домах по всей улице и еще на паре соседних. Тацуе он нравился — несмотря на тяжелую работу, он всегда находил минутку, чтобы остановиться и поболтать, поделиться слухами, которые гуляют среди меньших. Часто сплетни оказывались очень полезны, и Тацуя не жалел чаевых. Семья Нхаки неплохо жила за счет его общительности.

— Так что, начнем с жены? — поинтересовался Шузо. 

— Разумеется. — Тацуя поднял воротник — промозглый холод пробирался под рубашку. — Если убили жену, чаще всего виноват муж. Наоборот — тоже верно.

— Мы еще не знаем, точно ли его убили. Может, эта красотка так его достала, что он и вправду слинял в деревню.

— Тогда это будут легкие полсотни серебряных. 

Они прошли мимо очередного борделя. Узкие окна, затянутые красным плюшем, слепо таращились на улицу. Марка отдернула занавеску и помахала им, едва не перевалившись через щербатый подоконник. 

— Привет, мальчики! — она лукаво улыбнулась, покосилась куда-то за плечо и поддернула сползающее декольте. — Ой, да отстань! — и снова повернулась к ним. — Тацуя, ты как, не передумал? Для тебя все еще скидка. 

— Спасибо за предложение, но, боюсь, Шузо не одобрит такую растрату нашего бюджета, — отозвался Тацуя.

— Так вы вдвоем заходите!

Шузо фыркнул за спиной. 

— Прости, детка, наши старые кости уже не годятся для таких бурных развлечений, — сказал он негромко, но Марка все же расслышала и тихонько прыснула. 

Потом надула ярко накрашенные губы, изображая крайнее разочарование. Эта игра ей никогда не надоедала. И она была не прочь поболтать за стаканчиком о секретах своих клиентов — некоторые выкладывали в постели больше, чем на исповеди. Тацуя легко сходился с людьми, причем обычно — к взаимной выгоде. 

— Стоит, я думаю, порасспрашивать, что говорят в округе об этом Харасаве. И о его женушке. Если у них и правда не ладилось, сразу станет ясно. — Тацуя остановился на углу, возле бара. Дальше улица Белошвеек вливалась в Вишневую аллею, заполненную ровными рядами маленьких домиков с двумя пядями стриженного газона и белеными дверьми. Вряд ли их обитателей радовало соседство с кабаками и борделями, но поделать они, конечно, ничего не могли, трущобы торчали на теле города, огромные и грязные, будто язвы профессионального нищего. 

— Думаешь, эти двое регулярно скандалили на публике? — спросил Шузо с сарказмом. — Или жена прямо при молочнике пообещала выпустить мужу кишки?

— Кто знает. — Тацуя пожал плечами. — А может, у них болтливая прислуга. 

Хорошенькая служанка улыбнулась им с крыльца одного из домиков. Тацуя улыбнулся и подмигнул ей в ответ. Раскосые глаза и оливковая кожа выдавали в ней смешанное происхождение. Наверняка среди ее предков затесался зеленый человек, а может, даже сильф. В более респектабельный дом ее не взяли бы, но Вишневая аллея была пристанищем офисных клерков, служащих средней руки, мелких чиновников и торговцев, едва выбившихся в люди. Здешнее жилье считалось дешевым, сказывалась близость трущоб: Серостенья и Ра Хаддера. То тут, то там они выступали наружу, как потертая изнанка некогда роскошного костюма. И все же эти маленькие чистые дома стоили больше, чем Тацуя и Шузо смогли бы заработать за десять лет. 

Впрочем, устроились они неплохо. Дом номер четыре по улице Белошвеек стоял почти на границе, завис между двумя мирами. 

— Значит, будешь опять заигрывать с горничными и молочницами? — Шузо едва заметно скривил губы.

— Только не говори, что ревнуешь. Надо выяснить побольше, пока опять не начался дождь.

— Знаешь, некоторые детективы просто разговаривают с людьми. Задают вопросы и получают ответы.

— И привлекают к себе ненужное внимание. — Тацуя задрал голову и сощурился на белесое небо. Облака понемногу расползались, как ветхая, изношенная скатерть, кое-где уже пробивались солнечные лучи. — Но ты попробуй, может, найдется болтливый дворник или булочник.

— Вот так всегда, тебе достаются хорошенькие горничные, мне — торгаши и пропойцы, — вздохнул Шузо. Недовольным он не выглядел.

Чем дальше, тем оживленней становились улицы. В этой части города жизнь не затихала никогда, торопились куда-то служащие, мальчишки-курьеры, торговцы и служанки. Мимо тяжело ползли нагруженные подводы с углем, дровами, зерном. Вдоль домов, останавливаясь возле калиток, шатался шарманщик. Разговор пришлось на время прекратить — старая шарманка душераздирающе скрипела на всю улицу, торговцы сипло перекрикивали ее, а возле одного дома пожилая служанка громко бранила мальчишку-полукровку с явной примесью тролльей крови, выкручивая ему ухо.

Вдоль улицы прокатил, поблескивая черными спицами, кэб. Его волок здоровый вороной кентавр, крепкий и тяжеловесный, будто весь отлитый из чугуна. Когда он налегал на дышло кэба, копыта звонко вбивались в мостовую. Кованый. Тацуя слышал от знакомых, что кованых рабочих кентавров бесконечно презирают все. Даже те, кто подвизается крутить мельничные колеса или бегать на скачках для человечьего увеселения, только сплевывают вслед кэбби. 

— Не желаете кэб, господа? — пробасил кентавр, поравнявшись с ними.

Тацуя покачал головой и махнул, показывая, что он может ехать дальше. Напрягать голос, чтобы перекричать уличный гвалт, не хотелось, да и вряд ли ему удалось бы. Идти до Верченой улицы было неблизко, но так лучше думалось, чем в душной коробке кэба.

— Знаешь, что напрягает меня сильней всего? — сказал Тацуя, когда они нырнули в переулок потише. 

— И что же? 

— Она столько всего рассказала… вроде бы много, а на самом деле — ничего существенного. — Тацуя проводил взглядом стайку сильфидских оборванцев. Их тощие тела, будто сложенные из палочек, мелькали тут и там. Прямо на глазах Тацуи один из беспризорников запустил длинные пальцы кому-то в пальто. Часы, кошелек и портсигар вместе с носовым платком мгновенно сменили хозяина, а мальчишки понеслись дальше. Где-то впереди вскрикнула торговка — должно быть, с ее лотка смело яблоко или булочку. — Ни слова о том, были ли у этого Харасавы враги. Может, он ставил на бегах или брал деньги у ши. По ее словам выходит, что виновата может быть только жена.

— Некоторые жены пострашнее банды ши, — сказал Шузо. — Помнишь, как одна в прошлом году чуть не подожгла наш дом?

Еще бы не помнить — дамочка с чего-то решила, что они помогали ее мужу скрывать доходы от перепродажи краденого. А они всего-то пытались вернуть векселя своего клиента. Весь гонорар тогда ушел на ремонт крыльца и новую дверь.

— И все же я не стал бы сбрасывать со счетов какого-нибудь букмекера. Я ей не доверяю, Шу. Думаю, мы должны проверить все, что она наговорила.

— Ты так говоришь только потому, что не смог залезть ей в голову. Иногда мне кажется, что тебе это нравится. Привык щелкать людей, как орешки, господин великий сыщик? — Шузо улыбнулся краем рта.

— Ты же знаешь, что все не так просто, чаще я вижу полную чушь. Считай это чутьем — госпожа Кироз многое не договаривала.

Шузо прыснул — он предпочитал более прямые методы ведения расследования, чем чутье или предвиденье. Например, зуботычины и допрос с пристрастием.

— Хорошо, давай так, — предложил Тацуя. — Если я окажусь прав, честно смогу сказать «я же говорил». И ты это проглотишь без возражений.

— По рукам, — ответил Шузо, протянул руку. Тацуя стиснул его пальцы. Как всегда, началось с легкого покалывания в ладони — там, где кожа соприкоснулась с кожей. А потом щекотка поднялась вверх, вдоль запястья и стиснула затылок. — А если прав я, скажу то же самое, и ты согласишься.

— Ты что, серьезно в детстве сожрал на спор целую корзину зеленых яблок? — спросил Тацуя. Картинка, яркая и горячая, как солнечный летний день, так и стояла перед глазами. — Гадость какая. Нет, я не хочу знать, что было дальше.

Шузо поморщился и потер живот, будто воспоминание все еще отдавалось болезненными спазмами во внутренностях. Тацуя с трудом сдержался, чтобы не повторить его жест. Рот все еще сводило от фантомной кислятины. Сейчас он мог бы описать и то, как густо пахла нагретая земля в саду у Шузо, и как хохотали его друзья, толпящиеся вокруг.

— Отец потом несколько лет напоминал, что предупреждал меня. Как будто я не понял после нескольких часов в сортире.

— Чудесно, что ты учишься на собственном опыте, Шу. — Тацуя мягко улыбнулся. — Но было бы здорово, если бы ты просто продумывал последствия заранее.

Так они препирались до самой площади Золотого Рога.

Верченая улица полностью оправдывала свое название. Вихляя, как трактирный гуляка, она трижды обвивала Кроусби-хилл. Номера домов там шли в случайном порядке — когда-то их нумеровали в порядке постройки, а некоторые неграмотные, но быстро разбогатевшие владельцы просто выбирали понравившуюся цифру. Иногда таблички даже снимали у соседей, потому что медная, например, казалась престижнее деревянной. Последние полсотни лет улица считалась благополучной, а бредовая манера нумерации перешла в разряд милых традиций.

Ясмин написала им подробную инструкцию, и все же они почти заблудились, трижды вышли к почтамту и еще дважды — к лавке зеленщика на перекрестке. Наконец Тацуя перегнулся через прилавок хорошенькой цветочницы и произнес:

— Прелестная госпожа, боюсь, я и мой непутевый друг крайне нуждаемся в вашей помощи. — Стоило Тацуе улыбнуться, ее шею под белым платком тут же заволокло краснотой. — Дело в том, что мы немного заблудились. 

— Здесь все теряются, — сказала она, пока румянец затапливал ее щеки. — Тут улица петлю делает такую. Видите, перекресточек там дальше? Это улица сама с собой пересекается. Прямо будет почтамт, поперек — контора нотариуса и лавка мясника. Вам какой дом нужен?

— Номер сто двадцать четыре. Семейство Харасава, слышали о них?

— Ах, Харасава, — цветочница хихикнула и зарделась еще ярче. Тацуя и Шузо переглянулись. — Это вам поперек надо и в сторону нотариуса, — она махнула рукой направо. — Там булочная напротив, а дом такой с завитушками над окнами, не пропустите. А вы друзья господина Харасавы?

— Знакомые, — ответил Шузо. — Так вы его хорошо знаете?

— Я порядочная девушка, — цветочница вздернула носик и разгладила накрахмаленный передник. — Просто он часто покупает у меня цветы для жены. В основном, по утрам. Ну, вы понимаете… И обязательно покупает один цветок для меня. Фиалку, он знает, что я их люблю.

Тацуя хмыкнул. Конечно, он все понял. Половину своей выручки цветочницы делали по вечерам, а вторую половину — ранним утром, когда подгулявшие мужья возвращаются из кабаков и стараются принести хоть какой-то дар на алтарь семейного очага. Иногда даже выходит, но чаще они получают этим же букетом по роже. 

— Вы нас очень выручили, милая госпожа, — Тацуя уронил на прилавок монету, выдернул из корзинки одну фиалку и вложил ее девушке в руку. — Если бы не ваша неоценимая помощь, мы провели бы вечность, блуждая по кругу. 

И они двинулись к конторе нотариуса, где в сумрачной витрине возвышались тяжелые тома законодательных кодексов, как зубы у гидры — в три ряда. 

— Кстати, — произнес Тацуя, наклонившись к Шузо, — не такая уж она и порядочная. 

— А этот Харасава — тот еще ходок. Не удивлюсь, если последний букетик на венок пошел, — негромко сказал Шузо.

— Либо Ясмин очень наивна, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь, либо хочет на самом деле выяснить, на кого Харасава ее променял, и повыдергать сопернице волосы.

— Либо его жена действительно ведьма. При таком муже это неудивительно.

Дальше их вел запах свежевыпеченного хлеба. Чем ближе они подходили к нужному дому, тем плотнее он обволакивал, как утренний туман над рекой. Дом Харасавы, отделенный от тротуара ровным газоном и живой изгородью, стоял чуть в стороне. Газон и аккуратные кипы настурций сообщали о садовнике, приходящем два раза в неделю, а выскобленное начисто крыльцо — о горничной. Тацуя усмехнулся.

Где слуги — там сплетни. 

Редкая девушка удержится от того, чтобы переброситься парой слов с торговками на рынке или вот с булочником из лавки напротив. В особенности, если в доме творится что-то интересное. 

— Не стоит лезть туда, если эта таинственная мегера дома. — Тацуя остановился у лотка, будто приценивался к печеным каштанам. — Посмотрим пока. 

Как-то раз им пришлось на неделю засесть в квартире напротив, ожидая, пока объект наконец уберется из дома. В этот раз вышло удачнее. Через полтора часа к парадному подали легкую кибитку, темноволосая женщина легко вспорхнула в нее и укатила. Тацуя даже не успел толком рассмотреть ее лица — в это время он изучал витрину галантерейного магазина. Женщина проскользнула в отражении лишь на секунду и сразу исчезла. Для верности Тацуя выждал еще немного. Поторговался в магазине за пару тонких замшевых перчаток, придирчиво осмотрел изнанку и строчку и все-таки не купил. 

Шузо встретил его в крошечном переулке, стиснутом с обеих сторон глухими заборами. Самое важное в любой слежке — не намозолить глаза, а двое привлекают больше внимания, чем один. 

— Пойду загляну к нашей потенциальной вдовушке. Погляжу, что как.

Тацуя развязал пояс плаща и неряшливо затолкал его в карман, перестегнул пуговицы, пропустив одну у воротника, повел плечами, чтобы плащ перекосился еще больше, и растрепал волосы.

— Ручка есть? — спросил он у Шузо.

Тот порылся в карманах и достал дешевую ручку в потускневшем корпусе. Тацуя несколько раз потыкал пером снаружи в нагрудный карман, чтобы проявились чернильные пятна, а затем засунул в него ручку без колпачка.

— Агнес тебя убьет, — сказал Шузо. — В прошлый раз она пыталась задушить меня моей же рубашкой, я серьезно. А там всего-то была пара пятен крови.

— Это ради образа, — ответил Тацуя и вытер пальцы о манжет. — Ну как?

Шузо окинул его придирчивым взглядом. Дернул за воротник, смяв его в кулаке. Тацуя на секунду ощутил тепло его руки рядом с шеей, но Шузо так и не прикоснулся — торопливо убрал руку.

— Все равно чего-то не хватает, — сказал он наконец. 

— Слишком свежая рожа? — Тацуя с силой потер глаза, пока не запекло под веками. — А теперь?

— А вот теперь — как после трехдневной слежки. 

— Сойдет. Я всего лишь стажер из «Трибьюн».

 

У черного входа он ссутулился и забарабанил в дверь. Негромко, но нетерпеливо. Ему открыла симпатичная молоденькая горничная как раз из тех, что не прочь отвлечься от рутинной работы и поболтать с интересным гостем. А уж Тацуя расстарается, чтобы стать интересным. Девушка с любопытством оглядела его, зацепившись взглядом за испачканный чернилами карман. Тацуя невзначай повернулся так, чтобы она заметила и измятый ворот, и пятна на манжете. 

— Здравствуйте, — быстро произнес он, глотая половину гласных и старательно задыхаясь, будто бежал всю дорогу от редакции. — Здесь живет господин Харасава? Я ведь не ошибся? На перекрестке я четыре раза свернул не туда и думал, никогда не найду нужный дом. Эту улицу прокладывал сумасшедший. 

— Да. — Горничная улыбнулась — кажется ее позабавила его манера говорить. — Гости постоянно жалуются. 

— Это замечательно. — Тацуя прислонился к косяку и вытер лоб манжетом. Губы горничной дернулись, словно она сдержала смешок — наверное, он размазал по лицу чернила. Отлично. — Я из «Трибьюн», мне срочно нужно увидеться с господином Харасавой.

— Но хозяин в отъезде, на службе должны это знать.

— Да-да, но я подумал, вдруг он вернулся. У меня к нему дело невероятной срочности.

Тацуя запустил в волосы пятерню и взъерошил их еще больше, изображая лихорадочные раздумья.

— А может, госпожа Харасава дома?

— Хозяйки тоже нет. — Горничная смотрела на Тацую с сочувствием. — Вы можете оставить ей записку…

— Нет, записка — слишком долго, мне нельзя столько ждать. Помогите мне, — взмолился Тацуя, — редактор требует какие-то записи господина Харасавы, а я всего лишь стажер, и если я их немедленно не принесу, меня вышвырнут со службы. Он сказал, это очень-очень срочно.

— Извините... — начала она.

— «Нужно было еще вчера», он сказал. — Тацуя просительно сжал ее ладони и тут же отдернулся, даже отступил на полшага. — Простите мою несдержанность. Я не представляю, что делать. Вы же знаете, как это бывает. Им все равно, как вы будете выполнять приказ, но все должно быть сделано вчера!

Горничная растерянно стиснула руки. 

— Да, — произнесла она медленно, а потом прибавила горячо: — Однажды мне пришлось начистить все столовое серебро за ночь, потому что господину Харасаве захотелось вдруг устроить ужин для друзей. 

«Это ничего, — подумал Тацуя. — Те три вилки и шесть десертных ложечек неплохо компенсировали твои труды». 

Наверное, что-то все-таки скользнуло по его лицу, потому что она вдруг испуганно прошептала:

— Только не подумайте, что я жалуюсь.

— Нет-нет! — Тацуя беспорядочно и неловко замахал руками, одновременно слегка скособочившись. Сейчас даже Марка, обладающая весьма практичным подходом к мужской внешности, не назвала бы его красавчиком. Зато Тацуя знал, что выглядит жалко и трогательно, особенно когда подслеповато моргает с эдакой беспомощной улыбкой. — Я понимаю. Конечно, все мы благодарны за то, что имеем. Не знаю, что делать, если лишусь этого места…

— Вообще, хозяин позволяет коллегам заходить в его кабинет… — неуверенно сказала горничная. — Точнее, он обычно говорит: «Да пусти этого зануду и покажи, где стоит виски», — она хихикнула в ладошку. — Хозяин не делает секрета из своей работы.

— Тогда, может быть, вы найдете его записи? — Тацуя просиял и коснулся пальцами ее манжета. Осторожно, чтобы не дотронуться до голой кожи — пока что ему хватило откровений. — Там должны быть прогнозы на исход матчей в среднем тролльем весе и тяжелом...

— Ой, я в этом ничего не понимаю, — она махнула рукой и посторонилась, — давайте лучше вы сами.

— Вы ангел, — Тацуя прижал руки к сердцу и запнулся о порог. — Не знаю, как вас благодарить, вы спасли мне жизнь.

Они поднялись по узкой темной лестнице на второй этаж. Коридор там был шире лестницы раза в три, мягкий ковер заглушал шаги. Горничная бесшумно скользила перед ним, и простое черное платье превращало ее лишь в тень человека. Кабинет оказался не заперт — действительно, что прятать редактору спортивной колонки.

— Я думаю, записи вы найдете на столе, — сказала горничная.

«Найдете» показалось Тацуе не совсем точным словом. Скорее уж «раскопаете» — стол был погребен под бумагами. Несколько покосившихся стопок балансировали на углах, ворох измятых листков громоздился посередине. Лишь небольшой кусочек зеленого сукна проглядывал напротив кресла. Видимо, там Харасава и писал свои заметки. Тацуя в растерянности осмотрел бумажные сугробы, не представляя, с какой стороны подступиться, чтобы не спровоцировать лавину.

— Только не шумите. Миссис Райс не одобрит, что я вас пустила, — прибавила горничная и нервно разгладила юбку. 

— Не волнуйтесь, я тихонечко заберу записи, и никто ничего не узнает. — Тацуя поворошил бумаги с самого края. Здесь были клочки и мятые листы, выдранные из блокнотов, какие-то газетные вырезки, изрядно потрепанные, и вскрытые конверты. В одном месте стол закапали сургучом, и целый ворох заметок слипся в единый комок. 

Кое-где на полях стояли и вовсе непонятные закорючки — кажется, Харасава делал пометки своим особенным кодом. Или у него просто был ужасный почерк. Копайся неделю — все равно не отыщешь нужное. Лишь сдвинув стопку блокнотов,Тацуя увидел нечто знакомое. Взгляд сам зацепился за красную печатную кайму и смазанные синие печати. «Погашено», «погашено», «погашено». Талоны ставок на воскресные забеги. И на забеги в среду. И в пятницу. 

Похоже, Харасава частенько пропадал на ипподроме и просаживал на скачках немалые деньги. 

Тацуя издал приглушенный радостный возглас, едва не зацепил локтем стопку бумаг и торопливо сгреб несколько рукописных листков. Прикрыл ими талоны и обернулся к горничной.

— Нашел! Не могу поверить, что нашел их, — даже врать не пришлось в кои-то веки. — Не знаю, как благодарить вас. 

Горничная вздохнула с явным облегчением. Разумеется, она переживала не за его место, а за свое собственное. Сейчас она, может, уже пожалела о том, что пустила Тацую в кабинет, сочинила внутри своей хорошенькой головки возможный гнев хозяйки, будущее увольнение, дурные рекомендации и прозябание в бедности. В полумраке коридора ее лицо почти светилось белизной, и все эти душевные терзания отражались на нем, пробегали, как тени облаков на фоне луны.

Позволив ей досмотреть этот сюжет до конца, Тацуя наконец поймал ее руки и снова благодарно сжал. Едва не рассыпал неряшливый ворох бумаг и зажал их подмышкой. 

— Моя благодарность не знает пределов! Надеюсь, у вас не будет проблем, — сказал Тацуя с придыханием. — В редакции говорят, жена господина Харасавы — суровая женщина. 

— Да, — пролепетала она, немного заикаясь. Понизила голос почти до шепота: — Знаете, однажды она поколотила его зонтиком за то, что он вернулся в шесть утра. 

Тацуя полюбовался всплывшей в ее памяти картинкой: высокий привлекательный мужчина прикрывал голову руками, а хрупкая женщина в темно-фиолетовом халате с силой охаживала его сложенным зонтиком. Сногсшибательный запах спиртного добрался даже до кухни, из которой на шум выглянула любопытная горничная. Тацуя подавил порыв почесать нос, отпустил ее руки и затолкал бумаги в карман плаща. Одной этой сцены достаточно, чтобы составить представление о семейной жизни Харасавы. Довольно печальное, надо сказать, в то время как общественная его жизнь явно била ключом.

— Господин Харасава частенько задерживается в редакции, — Тацуя надеялся, что в этом есть хоть половина правды, и Харасава не придумал свой трудоголизм, чтобы оправдать любовные похождения. — Можно сказать, горит на работе. 

Горничная бросила на него короткий насмешливый взгляд. 

— Может, и так, — произнесла она тихо. — Только возвращается очень уж помятый. И духами от него все время пахнет. Я, когда рубашки стираю, то и дело помаду нахожу. Только хозяйке не говорю, разозлится она, а я под горячую руку соваться не хочу. Да и жалко. 

Они спускались по узкой лестнице для слуг, и ее шепот едва долетал до Тацуи в полумраке. 

— Жалко?

— Мне мама всегда говорила, что если муж красивый, то или гулять будет, или пить, или играть. А тут…

А тут — все и сразу, понял Тацуя. 

— Но почему же госпожа Харасава его не бросит? 

Горничная помолчала секунду, а потом вздохнула.

— Так любит же. Вроде кажется, и нет, а все равно видно. Я-то подмечаю. 

Они вышли в прихожую, и Тацуя вновь раскланялся, переступая, как медведь на балу, торопливо и горячо поцеловал ей руку. 

— Я уже говорил, вы мой ангел! — пробормотал он.

Горничная действительно подмечала многое, и теперь Тацуя знал, что Кацунори и Масако очень привязаны друг к другу. На секунду он увидел, как они сидят рядом на диване, и Масако тщательно обрабатывает синяки и ссадины, оставленные ее рукой, а ее сосредоточенное бледное лицо словно бы светится изнутри.

— Чего застыла? — бросила она горничной. — Лед принеси, говорю. 

Картинка растворилась, прежде чем Тацуя рассмотрел что-то еще. Только ладонь обожгло отдаленным холодом, и во рту загорчило от запаха лекарств — а потом все схлынуло.

Тацуя раскланялся окончательно, горячо попрощался и выскочил на крыльцо. На ступеньках он споткнулся и едва не растянулся на дорожке, но все-таки устоял на ногах и, оглянувшись через плечо, виновато улыбнулся: мол, поглядите только, ну что за недотепа. Горничная смущенно отвела взгляд и закрыла дверь, а он припустил вверх по улице все той же нелепой торопливой походкой. Но, завернув за угол, тут же перестал запинаться на ходу и расправил плечи. Несколькими движениями Тацуя привел себя в порядок, застегнул нормально плащ и оправил воротник. Теперь по улице шел не загнанный потрепанный клерк, а обычный молодой человек, может, рантье средней руки, не обремененный службой, а потому никуда не спешащий. 

Шузо явился в переулок только спустя десять минут с довольной улыбкой и пакетом, из которого нестерпимо пахло свежей выпечкой.

— Хочешь булочку? — предложил он. 

— Хочу, — согласился Тацуя и запустил руку в пакет. — И после этого ты будешь жаловаться, что мне достаются горничные, а тебе — булочники? Да мне даже чаю не предложили.

— А мне сделали скидку как будущему жильцу дома семьдесят девять, — похвастался Шузо. — И позвали вечером в трактир «Осел и телега» обмыть договор аренды, если я сговорюсь с лендлордом. Ты что-нибудь выяснил?

— Харасава не пропускает ни одной юбки…

— И при этом жена его любит. Да и он ее вроде тоже. Это вся улица знает. Мне приводили ее, как пример поразительного женского всепрощения. Я надеялся, тебе попадется что-нибудь более полезное, например его труп.

Тацуя затолкал в рот остатки булочки и вытащил из кармана ворох смятых бумажек.

— У меня тут кое-что повкуснее. Харасава ходит на скачки не только по службе, — он сложил талоны вместе и провел по рядам цифр. — И букмекеры явно знают его в лицо. Кажется, на этом парне кто-то сделал целое состояние.

— Если, конечно, он платил по своим счетам, — заметил Шузо. Это была уже его стихия — он полтора года собирал долги для некоего Большеротого Муни. Потом того пришили конкуренты, и Шузо сменил сферу деятельности. Он говорил иногда, что своим огромным ртом Муни откусил больше, чем мог прожевать, но в целом вспоминать те времена не любил. Хотя старые связи благоразумно поддерживал. 

— Сможешь выяснить? — спросил Тацуя. 

— Без проблем, пара знакомых на ипподроме у меня еще осталась. — Шузо скомкал опустевший пакет из-под булочек и затолкал его в карман плаща. — Пойдем, как раз должны успеть на последний вечерний забег.

Когда они добрались до ипподрома в Байнерс Руж, сумерки уже ползли по улицам, укрывая грязные подворотни и обшарпанные стены лиловой вуалью и превращая город в красотку в черном бархатном платье с бусами газовых и электрических фонарей. Это была жестокосердная красотка, холодная и безжалостная, но все-таки пленительная, и Тацуя невольно залюбовался рваной линией крыш, лепными барельефами, утонувшими в тенях, и кружевными оградами. К ипподрому стекалась взыскательная вечерняя публика: разряженные франты в сопровождении актрисок и дорогих кокоток, служащие в черных фраках под ручку с женами, эксцентричные аристократки в вычурных шляпах. Экипажи и кэбы подъезжали один за другим, и важные ливрейные лакеи открывали дверцы и подавали руки дамам. Прокатил, пугая лошадей и прохожих, блестящий черный автомобиль. Он весь гудел и подрагивал, а решетка радиатора выплевывала голубые искры. 

— Нхака рассказывал, один такой рванул прямо возле Королевской Оперы. Что-то там замкнуло в магическом поле — и пока, — сказал Тацуя. 

— Дохрена дорогой способ самоубийства, эта игрушка стоит как целая конюшня скакунов. — Шузо фыркнул. На самом деле, автомобили здорово интересовали его, особенно последние гоночные модели. Стоили они баснословных денег, а за подзарядку двигателей чародеи драли почти столько же. Вряд ли они когда-нибудь смогут столько заработать. 

— Зато престижно. — Мимо прополз еще один кабриолет. За рулем сидела женщина в красных перчатках с широкими раструбами, очках и шелковом белом платке вместо шляпки. — Все что угодно ради моды. 

— И все-таки будущее за машинами. Лошади, эти, кентавры тоже... навоз, грязь — темные века, — Шузо проводил кабриолет взглядом. — Когда их поставят на поток, и они подешевеют, мир изменится.

Шузо — настоящий романтик. И, не задумываясь, даст в глаз, если сказать ему об этом. Тацуя пропустил вычурную карету, украшенную позолоченными деревянными завитушками, и втянулся в толпу. У букмекерских касс царило ужасное столпотворение, но Шузо ловко проскользнул мимо и нырнул прямо под табличку «только для персонала».

— Твой приятель работает здесь? 

— Лучше, — ответил Шузо. — Бегает. 

Они вышли к тяжелым резным воротам, за которыми угадывались длинные ряды стойл. Какой-то грум попытался остановить их. 

— Вы кто? — спросил он. — Посторонним сюда нельзя.

— Мы к Вараке, — сказал Шузо.

— О. — Грум сразу растерял напористость и только что не поклонился. — Проходите, стойло номер пять. Только недолго, скоро забег начнется. И пива ему не давайте, — прибавил он и ушел в денник.

— А твой друг тут большая шишка, а? — шепнул Тацуя.

— Один из лучших бегунов. И один из самых сговорчивых. Туз Пик, ты наверняка слышал о нем.

Еще бы — победитель половины забегов, о котором ходили всевозможные слухи. Поговаривали, что за порядочное количество золотых он мог взять любое место в забеге — настоящий гений, когда дело касалось мухлежа. Правда, его так ни разу и не поймали на горячем, иначе Туз Пик давно вылетел бы с ипподрома. Неважно, что творилось за резными воротами, публичных скандалов тут не терпели. В ставках крутились такие деньги, что прямое доказательство подставных забегов могло разрушить репутацию сразу десятка дельцов. 

— Думаешь, он знает что-нибудь о Харасаве?

— Даже если нет, скажет, к кому обратиться, — ответил Шузо и поправил шляпу. — Эй, Варака, дружище. Сколько лет! 

Варака оказался некрупным, тонкокостным и лохматым — невнятной пятнисто-серой масти. В этом невзрачном мосластом кентавре, прислонившемся к ограде стойла, сложно было угадать легендарного бегуна.

— Шузо! — воскликнул он и переступил легкими копытами. — Давно тебя видно не было. Все еще сидишь там среди шлюх?

— А ты все круги наматываешь, мерин старый? 

Они расхохотались, и Варака хлопнул Шузо по плечу. 

— Что, надумал вернуться в большое дело, а? Могу замолвить за тебя словечко.

— Спасибо, Варака, но я теперь, если можно так выразиться, частный предприниматель, — ответил Шузо с усмешкой. — Не расскажешь кое-то по старой дружбе?

— Смотря что. — Варака подозрительно прищурился.

— Всего лишь сплетни. Знаешь Кацунори Харасаву?

— Да кто ж его не знает. — Варака хохотнул и заметно расслабился. — По два-три раза в неделю приходит, делает вид, что по службе, только обязательно делает ставки. Хотя, по-моему, он сюда не столько за выигрышами ходит, сколько, ну, ты понимаешь, — он показал обеими руками пышную грудь.

Тацуе уже казалось, что им не нужно называть имя при расспросах, достаточно упомянуть известного бабника, и все сразу поймут, о ком речь.

— И что, часто он тут с кем-нибудь знакомится? — спросил Шузо.

— Каждый раз, если приходит один. Пару раз заявлялся с одной красоткой и уходил с другой. Ну, это то, что я видел. Наверняка были и другие, этот Харасава знает свое дело.

Поразительно. Чем больше они узнавали о Харасаве, тем больше становился круг потенциальных убийц. Такими темпами скоро под подозрением окажется весь город. Можно потратить целую жизнь, разыскивая всех его женщин. А есть еще их мужья, и еще — кредиторы и букмекеры. 

— А ставки? — спросил Шузо. — Ему везло? 

— Дилетант, — Варака сплюнул. — Что-то он знает, конечно, писака все-таки. Но в основном ставит на удачу. 

— Как насчет долгов?

— Так, по мелочи. Несколько раз вроде сильно проигрывал, но быстро отдавал. Не слышал, чтобы у него были проблемы из-за денег. — Варака широко ухмыльнулся и добавил: — Только из-за баб.

— У кого он ставил?

— Да как все. То тут, то там. В основном — у Имаеши. — Грум походя хлопнул его по крупу, и Варака обернулся. — Да, иду. Все, парни, мне пора. А вам бы с Имаеши потолковать, он больше знает. Я-то Харасаву вашего только издалека видел. 

И он пошел к выходу, туда, где шумели трибуны, перекрикивались служители и трубили к началу нового забега. Его слишком тощий круп переваливался, как у ишака.

— Если бы не знал, что он чемпион, ни за что бы не поверил, — сказал Тацуя.

— Он очень легкий, — ответил Шузо. — И выносливый, как дьявол. На родине, в степях, его убили бы еще жеребенком, кентавры — суровый народ. А здесь внешность работает на него. Поначалу ставки против него были пятнадцать к одному.

— Ты, наверное, неплохо на нем нажился?

— Ага. — Шузо скользнул рассеянным взглядом по выходящим из стойл кентаврам. — И пару раз чуть не прогорел. Однажды пришлось почти полгода отрабатывать долг у Имаеши. После этого я больше не ставил на скачках. 

— Не хочу к нему идти, — пожаловался Тацуя. Имаеши был не худшим из дельцов, и все же он представлял второе лицо города — темное, жестокое лицо.

— Он нам вроде еще должен за прошлый раз.

— Главное, чтобы он тоже так считал. — Тацуя попробовал припомнить дебет с кредитом их взаимных услуг. Впрочем, у Имаеши своя система подсчетов, она слабо соотносилась с привычной бухгалтерией и даже с арифметикой. В его системе имела значение каждая мелочь, даже клубы, по которым ходили кредиторы, и рестораны, в которых они ужинали. Если бабы Харасавы пойдут в счет, им в жизни не расплатиться.

Контора почти опустела, публика уже разбрелась по местам, и перед окошками касс терся лишь пяток припозднившихся игроков. Кто-то уже отходил с талонами, а мужчина в потертом сюртуке сосредоточенно и бестолково выворачивал карманы. Потенциальный клиент Имаеши, конечно. Медный громкоговоритель под потолком хрипло перечислял коэффициенты ставок и псевдонимы бегунов.

— Дай-ка мне наш гонорар, — сказал вдруг Шузо. Тацуя ничего не спросил, просто подал ему монету. 

Шузо направился к ближайшей кассе. 

— На ближайший забег ставки еще принимают? 

— На кого желаете поставить? — деловито поинтересовались в окошке. 

Шузо глянул на доску, покрытую убористыми каракулями и меловой пылью. 

— На Гордость Прерий.

— А господин любит рисковать. Ставки на победу Туза Пик — девять к одному.

— Зато какой азарт. — Шузо усмехнулся, сунул талон в карман и повернулся к Тацуе. — А теперь можно и к Имаеши. 

Они свернули в длинный полутемный коридор, проходящий под трибунами. Свет электрических фонарей пробивался через узкие окошки под скошенным потолком и больше освещал стены. Здесь проще было ориентироваться по звуку, чем доверять глазам. За несколько ярдов до кабинета Имаеши половицы посередине коридора громко скрипели, а прямо возле двери под полом была пустота, и шаги звучали особенно гулко. Тацуя с Шузо заключили друг с другом уже не одно пари, что именно Имаеши прячет там, под досками. Оба надеялись, что никогда этого не узнают.

Покрытая потрескавшимся лаком, потемневшая от времени дверь ничем не отличалась от соседних и никогда не запиралась. Стучаться было не принято — Имаеши утверждал, что любит сюрпризы, хотя на самом деле наверняка владел каким-нибудь предвидением, которое предупреждало его о визитерах лучше соглядатаев.

— Может, его там нет? — пробормотал Тацуя, открывая дверь.

— Ну-ну, господа, когда хозяев нет, в гости ходят только взломщики. — Имаеши, сволочь, обладал лисьим слухом и не стеснялся показывать паскудный характер. — Сразу расскажете, что вам нужно, или поговорим сначала о погоде?

Знай Тацуя Имаеши чуть хуже, решил бы, что тот никогда не выходит из-за своего стола. Так и спит в этом огромном кресле с резной спинкой, подкладывая под голову векселя и укрываясь долговыми расписками. Имаеши всегда был на месте, даже в то время, когда Тацуя три месяца отрабатывал какую-то очень личную услугу для Алекс и мотался к нему едва ли не каждый день. А может, он вообще не спал — по городу ходили слухи, что Имаеши на самом деле вампир, только смельчаков проверить это не находилось. Главными доказательствами служили вечные потемки в коридорах ипподрома и не сходящая с лица Имаеши улыбка. Он никогда не показывал зубы.

— Мерзкий дождь был сегодня с утра, не правда ли? — сказал Имаеши светским тоном.

— Разговоры о погоде, серьезно? — Шузо хмыкнул. — Теряешь хватку, Имаеши?

— Почему никто не верит, что я просто пытаюсь быть любезным? 

— Шу, давай подарим ему зеркало, — предложил Тацуя. — Сразу отпадет половина очевидных вопросов.

— Боюсь, в моем случае зеркало не поможет. — Имаеши с удовольствием поддерживал вампирскую легенду. Хотя, черт его знает, мог и правду говорить — с ним никогда не поймешь. — Ну, раз вы такие скучные, давайте говорить о делах. Кофе, господа?

— Спасибо, — Шузо сел на стул и устроил шляпу на колене. Имаеши три раза ударил по кнопке бронзового звонка. — У нас пара вопросов о твоем постоянном клиенте. Ничего особенного.

— А это мы решим, когда я услышу вопросы.

Расчетливая скотина.

— Это бизнес, господа. Информация — тоже товар. Так кто вас интересует?

— Кацунори Харасава, репортер из «Трибьюн», — сказал Тацуя. Как всегда при разговоре с Имаеши, половина реплик казалась чистой формальностью, как разговор о погоде. Тацуя не сомневался, что он знал все о цели их визита раньше, чем они вошли в здание ипподрома.

Имаеши скорчил разочарованную гримасу.

— И ради этого вы прошли весь длинный, страшный, темный коридор и забрались в мое логово? О Харасаве вам может рассказать каждый мальчишка в округе. Не азартен, делает ставки ради удовольствия, на ипподром ходит по работе и поохотиться.

— Мы слышали, охотник он хороший. 

Улыбка Имаеши сделалась на полмиллиметра шире. Если бы Тацуя не имел с ним дела столько лет подряд, даже не заметил бы. За его спиной скрипнула тяжелая дверь. В полумраке силуэт человека едва угадывался, только сиял светлый стриженный затылок. Тацуя следил, как Вакамацу придерживает плечом дверь, как пытается проскользнуть внутрь — на подносе в его руках дребезжали три чашечки, каждая не больше наперстка. Тацуя слышал как-то, что чем тоньше фарфор — тем он дороже. Этот выглядел бесценным.

— Вот видите, — произнес Имаеши. — Вы и сами все знаете. Так зачем пришли? Я же знаю, никто не любит старого доброго Имаеши Шоичи. Никто не заходит ко мне просто выпить кофе и поговорить о погоде. 

Вакамацу наконец одолел дверь и повернулся. Поднос дрогнул, и чашечки звякнули, будто взвизгнули хором три возмущенные девицы. 

— Ну, блин! — громогласно заявил Вакамацу. — А я-то думал, тут люди какие. Важные.

— Люди, не люди, а все же гости, — сказал Имаеши. — Хоть какое-то разнообразие в моей скучной жизни.

— Это не значит, что нужно на каждого проходимца кофе разбазаривать, — буркнул Вакамацу. 

Кажется, он не собирался ставить перед ними поднос. Да он бы скорее этим же подносом огрел их по головам. 

— Шузо говорит, — Шузо встал и взял с подноса две чашки, — заткнись.

Вакамацу застыл с открытым ртом. Кадык его так и дергался, но из горла не вырвалось даже хрипа. Шузо всегда умел использовать свою магию эффектно, а главное — к месту.

— Минут семь у нас есть, — спокойно сказал он, подавая Тацуе кофе. — С тех пор, как ты женился на своей секретарше, у тебя тут стало слишком шумно. 

Имаеши пощелкал пальцами, привлекая внимание Вакамацу, и наконец получил свой кофе. Повинуясь еще одному знаку, Вакамацу встал за креслом. Он то и дело открывал рот, как рыба, и пытался, видимо, произнести хоть слово, но ничего не происходило.

— Знали бы вы, как сложно отыскать хорошего секретаря. Вакамацу хорош в… своей сфере, но подавать кофе не умеет совершенно, — он прикоснулся губами к чашке, но, кажется, лишь для вида. — И все-таки, что именно вас интересует?

— Что-нибудь, чего не знает каждый мальчишка, — ответил Тацуя, опустошив свою чашку половиной глотка. — Пока мы слышали только сплетни, сплетни и еще раз сплетни. Никакой конкретики. 

Имаеши медленно переплел пальцы и поглядел на них через стол. Его цепкий взгляд, казалось, прикасался ко лбу, словно пытался выудить все секреты из головы. По Тооргейту ходили слухи не только о кровопийстве. Говорили, что Имаеши — телепат, но в этот бред Тацуя ни капли не верил. Умному человеку не нужно быть телепатом, чтобы угадать, о чем вы думаете. 

— О таком клиенте, как Харасава, любой букмекер может только мечтать. Ставит много, платит охотно и вовремя, — Имаеши снова тронул кофе губами. — Так что тут вам ловить нечего. Ищите женщину.

— Какую именно? — спросил Шузо. — Мы знаем о нескольких, но это явно не все. С кем он был здесь последний раз?

Тацуя выложил перед Имаеши прихваченные из дома Харасавы квитанции. Тот разложил их веером и задумчиво провел пальцем по губами.

— Эта и эта, — он указал на квитанции за воскресенье и среду, — блондинка. Высокая, пытается держаться, как аристократка, но спина слишком жесткая, не хватает врожденного снобизма. А вот эта, — он погладил пятничную квитанцию кончиками пальцев, — рыжая. Короткие волосы, темно-красное платье строгого покроя, охотница за мужем. Не очень умная, но цепкая.

Тацуя с Шузо переглянулись — по описанию блондинки легко узнавалась Ясмин. А пятничный забег был последним, на который пришел Харасава. В воскресенье его на ипподроме уже не видели.

— В пятницу он пришел с этой рыжей? — спросил Тацуя.

— Один. Выиграл небольшую ставку, а когда забирал деньги, она уже висела у него на локте. Кажется, я ее уже где-то видел… — Имаеши снова погладил квитанцию. — Наверное, и раньше приходила на бега. У нас многие хорошие холостяки бывают, есть из чего выбрать.

— Она не завсегдатай, раз вцепилась в Харасаву, — заметил Шузо. — Его репутация здесь хорошо известна. Я уже начинаю думать, что она известна всему городу.

— Ну, может, девочке просто захотелось хорошо провести вечер с представительным мужчиной и в дорогом ресторане, — предположил Имаеши. — Он умеет красиво ухаживать и, насколько я знаю, мало с кем заходит дальше ужина.

— Не знаешь, где еще охотится этот дамский угодник?

— Я не слежу за своими клиентами, — сказал Имаеши. Улыбка его стала немного жестче. — Только за должниками. Поработайте своими светлыми умами, господа сыщики. Где бы вы искали светских красоток? Улицу Белошвеек не предлагайте, там не тот сорт света.

— Приемы, благотворительные вечера, — начал перечислять Тацуя, — опера…

Имаеши вдруг на секунду распахнул глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Точно. Эта рыженькая, я вспомнил, где видел ее. Не здесь — в опере. Она актриса. Весьма недурной голос, далеко пойдет, если не променяет карьеру на замужество.

Имаеши собрал квитанции и протянул их Тацуе. Намек был прозрачен — разговор закончен, Имаеши рассказал все, что посчитал нужным. 

— Эй, Ниджимура, — Имаеши окликнул их на пороге, когда Тацуя уже взялся за ручку двери. — Чуть не забыл. Утром Сацки испекла для вас печенье. И просила передать, чтобы вы были осторожны. Нет, она выразилась не совсем так. Сказала: «пусть закроются дома на неделю и никуда не вылезают».

Тацуя вздрогнул. Желудок отяжелел и стиснулся, будто внутрь лег оледенелый камень. 

— Я думал, Момои теперь пророчит только для тебя, — заметил Шузо. Его рот напрягся, а между бровями пролегла морщина, будто крошечная трещинка. Точь-в-точь такое же выражение у него было, когда они с Тацуей сидели связанными на складе, а вокруг толпилась целая куча парней с арбалетами. 

Момои никогда не ошибается.

— По правде говоря, дружба с вами — хорошее капиталовложение, — сказал Имаеши. — А я не люблю терять инвестиции. 

— Скажи уж честно, если нас пришьют, вы оба будете по нам скучать, и ты, и Момои. 

— Какая сентиментальная чушь. — Имаеши улыбнулся совсем другой улыбкой. Нет, внешне все осталось совсем также, только прибавилось искренности. Он вытащил из ящика стола пакет, слегка попахивающий выпечкой и почему-то керосином. И еще один — тяжело звякнувший от удара о сукно. — Хорошая ставка, кстати. 

— Спасибо, — Шузо картинно приподнял шляпу и сгреб сразу оба пакета. — Мне просто повезло. 

— Да. Конечно. — Имаеши насмешливо наклонил голову. — Я дам вам один совет — совершенно бесплатно, не волнуйтесь. Послушайте Сацки и оставьте это дело. Теперь у вас хватит денег, чтобы вернуть задаток нанимателю и остаться в выигрыше. Устройте себе отпуск. 

Может, это и было бы лучшим решением. Найти Ясмин, отказаться от дела. Слишком много она утаила, слишком мало правды сказала, слишком острое дурное предчувствие мучило Тацую. Но еще три года назад, рисуя слова «Сыскное агентство» на своей двери, они договорились, что не будут бросать дела на полпути. С тех пор они обзавелись настоящей вывеской, а репутация работала на них.

— Посмотрим, — ответил Тацуя уклончиво. 

В горле Вакамацу наконец забулькало, звуки прорывались с трудом, как сквозь комок ваты. Вакамацу согнулся в приступе кашля, а потом заорал: 

— Ниджимура, сукин сын! Я говорил, что если еще раз применишь ко мне эту хрень, я тебе все зубы пересчитаю! — он дернулся вперед, но Имаеши поднял руку.

— Ну-ну, Вакамацу. Я только что выплатил долг, давай не будем делать новых. 

Тацуя поглядел на Шузо и встретил его мрачный взгляд. Удобно, когда Имаеши Шоичи должен тебе. Совсем не так приятно — когда у вас ничья, и за новую услугу придется расплачиваться. 

— Спасибо за совет, — сказал Тацуя.

— И за печенье, — прибавил Шузо, и они выскользнули в коридор. 

— До встречи, господа, — произнес Имаеши им в спину, а потом тяжелая дверь захлопнулась, отрезала и звуки, и свет, оставив их в полумраке. Из-за стены глухо пробивался шум трибун, монотонный, как прибой. 

— Как ты узнал, что Варака сольет забег? — все-таки спросил Тацуя, когда они вышли наружу, в густой свет рыжих фонарей. 

— Если бы он собирался выиграть, не стал бы с нами разговаривать. Он кажется циничным, конечно, — заметил Ниджимура, — но каждый раз перед настоящим забегом он молится. Как-то по-своему, я в этом не разбираюсь. 

— А в этот раз не молился…

— Именно, — Шузо кивнул, и его лицо на секунду накрыло тенью. Каждый новый фонарь облизывал его светом. — Он как-то сказал мне, что у богов не просят помощи во лжи.

— Кстати, нам бы сейчас помощь богов не помешала, — заметил Тацуя. — Надеюсь, это печенье не рванет прямо у тебя в кармане.

Шузо вытащил пакет, сунул в него нос и сморщился.

— Из Момои получился бы отличный убийца, если бы она научилась маскировать запах. Что это, фонарное масло?

Тацуя достал одно печенье и осторожно принюхался.

— Кажется, она испекла его на дверной смазке вместо масла. Все провидцы немного рассеянны. Или это часть предупреждения.

— Я не уверен, что это безопасно выбрасывать в городе, — Шузо покачал пакетом. — Может, стоит отнести на свалку опасных магических отходов?

Тацуя рассмеялся. Напряжение и дурное предчувствие вдруг отступили и осталось только тепло внутри — такое знакомое и привычное, возникающее всякий раз, когда он смотрел на Шузо. Маслянистый желтый свет обрисовывал его профиль четко и ярко. Здесь, в бедных районах, улицы все еще освещали газом, и фонарщики каждый вечер обходили перекрестки, а огни, слабые и неверные, трепетали на ветру. 

— Просто избавься от него поскорей, пока оно не отгрызло тебе руку, — сказал Тацуя со смешком, и Шузо уронил пакет в урну. В полумраке показалось, будто над ней поднялось облачко пепла. 

— Да, ужина из этого точно не вышло бы, — Шузо приложил руку к полям шляпы и улыбнулся краем рта. — Кстати, раз уж я нынче при деньгах. Как насчет того, чтобы погулять на всю катушку? Завалимся в «Свечу и корону», закажем вина и лобстеров. 

Тацуя подумал над предложением, представил полумрак ресторана, заполненного гуляками, взрывы смеха за соседним столиком, звон вилок по фарфору — и покачал головой.

— Нет, не хочу больше видеть людей. Завтра надо сходить в оперу, получим дозу светской жизни на месяц вперед.

— Ладно, тогда меняем план. Возьмем бутылочку вина, стейк и пойдем домой. Поужинаем только вдвоем, — Шузо немного наклонился к нему, и Тацуя ощутил его теплое дыхание на щеке. 

— Очень заманчиво. Но давай не сегодня. 

— Бутылку молока и спать? — предположил Шузо, его глаза блестели, и Тацуя понял, что он совсем не расстроен. 

— Отличный план, — ответил он, свернув на улицу Белошвеек. Перед борделями вечно толклись зазывалы и сводни, но все они давно запомнили Шузо и Тацую и не липли к ним. Они прошли мимо «Благоуханного бутона», но Марка не выглянула, может, уже спала, а может — работала. 

В прихожей пахло сыростью и все еще витал запах женских духов, чуждый и неприятный. Тацуя оставил дверь распахнутой и подождал, пока сквозняк выметет последнее напоминание о женщине, побывавшей здесь с утра. 

— Твой знакомый антрепренер вроде бы сейчас в опере обосновался? — Шузо оставил шляпу и плащ на вешалке и хлопал дверцами шкафчиков на кухне.

— Да, — ответил Тацуя. В тишине дома в ушах начало немного гудеть. — У него хороший нюх на таланты, все его протеже получили постоянные места в опере. Я слышал, он себе даже кабинет выбил.

Шузо выглянул из кухни.

— И что, ему позволили поставить там кровать?

— Завтра увидим, — рассмеялся Тацуя. — Вообще, насколько я помню, его и стол устраивает. Или стул, или пол.

— Какой непривередливый, — хмыкнул Шузо. Расстегивая пуговицы плаща, Тацуя чувствовал его пристальный взгляд, тяжелый и неотступный, он жег лопатки даже сквозь одежду. Шею мгновенно закололо, и тепло поползло все ниже и ниже. Это Шузо. Ему достаточно просто смотреть. Достаточно просто стоять рядом. — Но я его понимаю. Бывает, что все равно где.

И Шузо снова вышел, а его слова остались — раз за разом они повторялись у Тацуи в голове. Он вдруг вспомнил, как однажды в северной глуши им пришлось три дня трястись в почтовом дилижансе в компании с мешком писем. Других пассажиров не было и, устав от безделья, скуки и острого взаимного напряжения, они занялись сексом прямо на чьих-то посылках. 

Тацуя взобрался по узкой скрипучей лестнице на третий этаж, миновал маленький коридор, оклеенный пошловатыми обоями в цветочек, и ввалился в спальню. Когда-то в доме номер четыре по улице Белошвеек тоже располагался бордель, причем весьма престижный, но лет пять назад девицы как-то разом повыскакивали замуж,и заведение закрылось. Бывшая мадам, ныне добропорядочная владелица галантерейной лавки, сдавала дом Тацуе и Шузо за вполне разумную плату и регулярно намекала, что не прочь продать его. Но такие расходы все еще были им не по карману, они и крышу-то никак не могли залатать. 

От борделя осталась странноватая планировка первого этажа, безвкусные обои и занавески, немного мебели, роскошные ванные комнаты, отделанные узорным кафелем, и неистребимый запах благовоний.

В спальне Тацуя разделся, путаясь в пуговицах и застежках. Можно было бы просто упасть на кровать и заснуть — мысль эта соблазнительно маячила в голове. Усталость наполняла его, будто воздушный шар, в который вместо воздуха натолкали камней. Сегодня он слишком часто погружался в чужую память. И сейчас ему нужно было непременно смыть с себя это чуждое ощущение.

Ледяной кафель жег пятки. Тацуя повертел краны. Вода полила едва теплая: огромный бойлер с блестящими медными боками прогревался медленно, а уж когда нагревался — выдавал крутой кипяток. Тацуя уже наловчился ловить тот магический момент, когда можно было вымыться, не рискуя подхватить воспаление легких или свариться заживо. Бойлер подрагивал и кряхтел, а Тацуя слишком устал, чтобы дожидаться, пока он раскочегарится, поэтому просто залез в ванну. Ноги тут же покрылись мурашками. 

Надо же, отвык совсем. Лет до десяти Тацуя вообще не знал теплой воды, кроме нагретой солнцем реки. Зимние холода он пережидал на чердаках, в черных от копоти подвалах, набитых такими же, как он, уличными мальчишками, а если очень уж не везло, и на улице. А теперь вот — разнежился. 

Вода чуть потеплела, и Тацуя торопливо соскреб с себя жизнь той горничной из дома Харасавы, остатки ее прошлого, ее ощущений и чувств, после чего добрел до кровати и рухнул прямо поверх одеяла. 

На спину легла прохладная ладонь, кровать скрипнула и прогнулась — Шузо сел рядом. Тацуя вслепую протянул руку, попытался уложить его и ощутил дыхание возле уха.

— Шузо говорит…

— О нет, — пробормотал Тацуя. — Я спать хочу.

— Перевернись на спину и дрочи.

Сопротивляться ему невозможно, Тацуя пробовал. Пока он ругался и угрожал, тело уже действовало, подчинялось приказу. Ладонь прошлась по груди, непослушная, будто чужая. Когда-то Тацуя почти год убеждал Шузо воспользоваться своей способностью в постели — и ничуть не пожалел. Контроль Шузо был абсолютным, и Тацуе оставалось только подчиняться, только прикасаться к себе, послушно следовать каждому приказу. С тех пор эта игра регулярно повторялась — к взаимному удовольствию. 

— Ну и сукин же ты сын, Шу, — выдохнул Тацуя, поглаживая грудь. Голова все еще была тяжелой от усталости, но мурашки уже побежали по коже, возбуждение нарастало, словно щекотка внутри. Пальцы сомкнулись на полувозбужденном члене. Он не завелся бы быстрее, даже если бы Шузо приказал ему.

Шузо растянулся рядом на кровати и смотрел. Тацуя гладил член, сжимал головку — будто не своей рукой, рукой Шузо. Он не осознавал движения, только ощущал и иногда, на пике удовольствия, забывал даже, что все делает сам. Шузо обладал чумовой магией, бесценной в постели.

— А ты чертовски сексуальный, когда пытаешься убить меня взглядом, — сказал тот. И прибавил: — Шузо говорит: оближи пальцы. И смотри на меня.

Тацуя вздрогнул — так пошло и жарко прозвучали эти слова. Голос Шузо возбуждал, даже когда он спрашивал, что приготовить на завтрак. Кончики пальцев погладили губы, и это прикосновение было для Тацуи почти неожиданностью. Он высунул кончик языка и лизнул, собирая слабый привкус собственной кожи и смазки, а потом вобрал пальцы в рот. Шузо смотрел на него неотрывно, его взгляд держал Тацую крепче любых слов. Если бы он мог сопротивляться, все равно не стал бы останавливаться. 

Шузо потянул его за руку — мокрые пальцы оставили следы на подбородке — и поцеловал. Приказ не позволял закрыть глаза, и Тацуя смотрел на Шузо, на морщинку между бровей, на огромные зрачки и свое отражение в них.

— Шузо говорит: подготовь себя. И продолжай смотреть на меня.

У Тацуи перехватило горло. Этот приказ Шузо использовал редко — терпения не хватало у обоих. Уже сейчас внешнее спокойствие Шузо давало трещину — он кусал губы, его потряхивало, когда он погладил Тацую по животу и растер капельку смазки. Вместе с прикосновением по коже потекла дрожь и какое-то смазанное старое воспоминание Шузо о сексе. Тацуя увидел свое собственное искаженное лицо, покрытое бисеринками пота. 

Пальцы раздвинули ягодицы, погладили вход, разминая мышцы. Шузо переместился и раздвинул ноги Тацуи шире, погладил бедра и убрал руки. Он все кусал и кусал губы, а Тацуя не мог отвести взгляд, смотрел на его рот, в его расфокусированные глаза. 

— Давай, — сказал Шузо, совершенно забыв о формуле. Просто велел: — Вставь их.

И Тацуя послушался, протолкнул пальцы внутрь. Совсем немного. 

— Глубже, — прохрипел Шузо и наклонился ниже. 

Тацуя медленно насадился на пальцы и окончательно сдал контроль. Кажется, сейчас он мог бы угадать приказ Шузо раньше, чем услышит. Темный взгляд подстегивал его, и Тацуя раздвинул пальцы, растягивая себя еще сильнее. Рука двигалась все быстрее и глубже, Тацуя чувствовал, что вот-вот сорвется.

— Шу, — еле выдавил он, — я не могу больше. Я сейчас…

Шузо как будто не сразу расслышал. Он тряхнул головой, поднял взгляд на лицо Тацуи и облизал пересохшие губы.

— Шузо говорит: не кончать без разрешения.

Все тело тут же сжало напряжением, как в тисках. Удовольствие заметалось внутри, не находя выхода. Тацуя застонал и торопливо прикусил ладонь, сдавил кожу зубами. Он не мог даже глаза закрыть, ничего не мог. Собственная рука безжалостно ласкала его, обводя растянутый вход, поглаживая изнутри.

— Шу, — прошептал он, — пожалуйста… 

Он чувствовал, как дрожат руки Шузо, он и сам едва сдерживался — на одном только упрямстве. Ему слишком нравилось смотреть на Тацую в такие моменты. 

— Достаточно, — сказал он. — Убери руку.

Освободившись от одного приказа, Тацуя тут же притянул его к себе за волосы и поцеловал. Губы у Шузо оказались горячими и сухими, хотя он столько раз облизал их. Тацуя лизнул тоже, провел языком по его нижней губе и скользнул глубже. Поцелуи не давали Шузо говорить — а значит, ненадолго лишали его сил, и от того становились только острее. Горячее дыхание обжигало губы, Тацуя жадно целовал и покусывал, и напряжение, сдерживающее его, ослабевало. Возбуждение, наоборот, только разгоралось, но стало не таким яростным и нетерпеливым. Это ненадолго — Шузо опустился сверху, не разрывая поцелуя, прижал собой Тацую и медленно, осторожно потерся головкой о вход. Лишь намек на вторжение, влажное жаркое ощущение, но Тацуя задохнулся.

Однажды он спросил Шузо, как обычный человек чувствует прикосновение кожей к коже. Тот не смог ответить. Просто не знал другого, а Тацуя не смог объяснить, как накатывают незнакомые воспоминания, как смешивается все внутри, а кожа будто бы покрывается еще одной кожей — чужой.

Это редко бывало приятно. С Шузо — до дрожи хорошо. Его воспоминания никогда не расходились со словами, а ощущения совпадали с тем, что чувствовал Тацуя, накладывались и усиливались в разы. 

Сейчас, когда Шузо почти не думал ни о чем, накатывали только призраки ощущений. Как будто это Тацуя сейчас медленно проталкивался в горячее тело, будто это его член стискивало, сжимало со всех сторон. Одновременно — он чувствовал, как член Шузо растягивает его задницу. 

Снова накатывало нетерпеливое, горячее, Тацуя бездумно прижимался к Шузо все теснее, закинул ногу ему на поясницу. Без разрешения он мог только метаться под ним, удовольствие накапливалось, жгло изнутри и не выплескивалось. Почти что слишком много — но еще не совсем.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он. Шузо нравилось, когда он просит. — Дай мне кончить, Шу, — и это имя, короткое, тихое, как выдох, тоже нравилось. Когда Тацуя произносил его, Шузо даже немного сбивался с ритма, и можно было уловить в его обрывочных воспоминаниях эхо имени — каждый оттенок, каждую интонацию, каждый раз, когда он его слышал. Тацуя повторил: — Пожалуйста.

Шузо толкнулся резче, Тацуя смотрел вверх в его удивительно сосредоточенное лицо. Приказ Шузо уже развеялся, утратил силу, но он все равно не мог оторвать взгляд. Каждый раз, когда член Шузо входил в него, перед глазами все расплывалось. Напряжения внутри было невыносимо много, так много, что Тацуя даже кричать не мог, из горла вырывался только невнятный хрип. 

— Тацуя, — Шузо ткнулся лбом ему в плечо, вжался плотно-плотно, и Тацуя обхватил его затылок, запустил пальцы в мокрые волосы. — Шузо говорит... я сейчас… Шузо говорит, ты можешь кончить. Сейчас. 

Он застонал сквозь сжатые зубы, и Тацуя продержался еще несколько коротких, неровных толчков, прежде чем его выгнуло, изломало в оргазме. Он длился и длился, Тацую захлестывало двойными волнами вместе с Шузо. Еще и еще. И еще...

Тацуя так крепко обнял Шузо, что тот еле смог расцепить его руки, чтобы скатиться рядом на постель. Внутри было горячо и влажно, по ягодицам текло, но Тацуя не смог бы подняться даже под угрозой смерти. Усталость снова наполнила тело, но теперь она была сладкая и гулкая. 

— И все-таки это было подло, — произнес Тацуя, едва ворочая языком. — Но приятно. 

Шузо хмыкнул и натянул на них обоих одеяло. 

***

Оперный театр больше всего напоминал шкатулку для драгоценностей, увеличенную раз эдак в восемь тысяч и обнесенную колоннами. Снаружи сплошь завитки и пухлозадые ангелы, внутри — пыльный бархат и позолота. Удивительно, как можно было употребить столько настоящего мрамора, хрусталя и золота да так, чтобы все это выглядело, как балаганная фальшивка. Тацуя и Шузо свернули из холла в неприметную дверь и прошли узким полутемным коридором мимо гримерок, костюмерных, подсобок и каморок реквизиторов. Задворки театра полнились жизнью и в то же время казались заброшенными и давно покинутыми. Работники, снующие в коридорах, походили на призраков, тихих, безгласных и таких же пыльных, как все вокруг. 

Тацуя едва вспомнил дорогу. Отправь сюда Шузо в одиночестве, и он бы остался тут навеки, так и блуждал бы между кулисами.

На дверях нужного им кабинета висела позолоченная табличка «Кисе Рета» — иначе они бы, конечно, прошли мимо. Тацуя подергал ручку — кабинет был заперт, но изнутри послышалась какая-то возня, вроде бы вскрикнула женщина.

— Подождем, — сказал Тацуя, постучал в дверь, отошел в тень и подтянул Шузо за рукав.

Через несколько минут из кабинета вышла миниатюрная брюнетка и застучала каблучками к выходу, на ходу суетливо поправляя перекрутившуюся юбку. Несколько завитых локонов выбились из прически и подрагивали распушившимися кончиками.

Кисе сосредоточенно изучал бумаги, разложенные на огромном столе из темного дерева. Гладкие светлые волосы разделял идеальный пробор, белизна воротничка и манжет почти ослепляла, пиджак сидел на нем так, что любой светский пижон позеленел бы от зависти. В работе Кисе внешность имела едва ли не большее значение, чем талант и трудолюбие, красивому антрепренеру актрисы доверяли, почти не читая контракт, даже если он забирал половину их гонораров. Кисе был лучшим.

— Удачные переговоры? — спросил Тацуя.

Кисе поднял взгляд, и серьезное выражение исчезло с его лица, испарилось, как льдинка на раскаленной плите.

— А, это вы.

Где-то должно быть секретное соглашение, которое обязывало подписавших его приветствовать Тацую с Шузо только так: «А, это вы». Хорошо, что это соглашение хотя бы не предписывало придерживаться определенного тона. Кисе, в отличие от Вакамацу, был рад их видеть. Он расслабился, откинулся на спинку кресла, а на столе перед ним уже не было аккуратной стопки бумаг. Вместо них проступили несколько порядком измятых афиш, запонки, ручка без колпачка и пепельница с несколькими окурками. На всех отпечатался след красной помады.

Спешно наведенный гламор рассеивался, как дым на ветру. Пиджак, явно сшитый на заказ, прильнул к ковру и обнимал рукавами ножку стола, а сорочка оказалась мятой и со следами все той же помады на воротничке. Кисе встряхнул руками и принялся застегивать манжеты серебряными запонками с гагатами. Волосы у него стояли торчком, от ровного пробора не осталось и воспоминаний.

— Известная меценатка. Весьма щедро поддерживает юные таланты.

На спинке кресла, на которое нацелился Тацуя, проявился тонкий чулок. Кисе вытянул его из руки Тацуи, ничуть не смутившись, открыл какой-то ящик в столе и забормотал:

— Нет, тут трусики… — он стукнул ящиком, выдвинул другой, — о, вот и чулочки…

— Твои леди очень рассеянные, — заметил Тацуя. — Так торопятся пожертвовать средства?

— Просто занятые женщины с плотным расписанием. — Кисе сдвинул афиши на край стола и пригладил волосы. Челка тут же упала обратно ему на лоб, на макушке так и торчал вихор. На подбородке тоже остался след красной губной помады. — Так вы по делу или полюбопытствовать?

— И то, и другое. — К счастью, Кисе не так щепетилен в обмене информацией, как Имаеши, и всегда готов помочь, если дело не касается личной жизни его меценаток. — Тут в опере есть певица с короткими рыжими волосами?

Кисе повернулся к стене, заклеенной афишами спектаклей — яркими, кричащими, будто рекламировали не оперные представления, а цирковые. На каждой в центре была одна — а где-то и две-три — красотка с кукольным личиком, длинными, чуть ли не до бровей, ресницами и непременно надутыми губками. Кисе указал на афишу «Грота хрустальных слез» — на ней девушка склонялась над огромной чашей с водой, в которой проступало довольно неприятное усатое лицо. Выписанный завитушками слоган сообщал, что это история истинной любви, которую предрекла морская фея.

— Сейчас у нас только одна рыженькая, Эрша Каху. Недавно дебютировала в главной роли, еще ни разу не перекрашивала волосы. 

— И как она? 

— Хваткая девочка, — ответил Кисе. Его стол находился в удивительном порядке. Никаких тебе шатких бумажных башен, никаких папок или записных книжек. Только посеребренный прибор для письма — новый, тщательно отполированный, и гранитное пресс-папье. Мятые афиши явно находились на пути в мусорную корзину. За этим столом не работали. — Своего не упустит, умеет создать впечатление, будто за ее хорошеньким личиком больше ничего нет. Знает, как заставить мужчину потерять голову.

— И тебя? — спросил Шузо с усмешкой. 

— Я кто, по-твоему, самоубийца? — Кисе улыбнулся. — Она же ананси.

Тацуя и Шузо переглянулись, обменялись тяжелыми взглядами. Эта новость не обрадовала никого из них. Одно короткое слово «ананси» мгновенно осложнило дело, перевело его из разряда деликатных в опасные. 

— Как я погляжу, этот Харасава умеет выбирать женщин, — сказал Шузо, насмешливо выпятив верхнюю губу. Больше ни у кого Тацуя не видел такого задиристо-мальчишеского выражения, только у Шузо. Наверное, именно оно зацепило Тацую в тот момент, когда они впервые встретились. 

— Ваш клиент? — поинтересовался Кисе. 

Тацуя тщательно взвесил, что можно сказать, а чего — не стоит. Он доверял Кисе, знал, что, когда надо, тот умел держать язык за зубами. В конце концов, количество его любовниц — и притом замужних — говорило само за себя.

— Скорее, цель. Его уже неделю никто не видел, — медленно ответил Тацуя наконец.

— О, — Кисе нахмурился, посерьезнел. — Эрша сегодня не выступает. Честно говоря, я сомневаюсь, что она стала бы причинять ему вред, девочка очень хочет замуж, а для этого ей нужна чистая репутация. Ну, насколько это возможно для ананси.

— Вот именно, Кисе, — с нажимом сказал Шузо. — Ананси.

— Вы же сможете замять дело, если это она?

— Харасава репортер, — Тацуя развел руками. — В газете не подняли шумиху только потому, что считают, будто он в отпуске.

Кисе потер лоб, тихо ругнулся и провел по лицу руками. 

Дверь распахнулась без стука, и в кабинет влетел растрепанный мальчишка в потертой ливрее. 

— Господин Кисе! — вскрикнул он, торопливо оправляя сбившийся ворот, глотнул воздуха, как рыба, и продолжил: — Господин Кисе, там… Госпожа Негрен говорит, что больше на сцену не выйдет, говорит, хоть режьте ее, не выйдет! И еще говорит, что, раз ее не ценят по достоинству, она уйдет в театр Ор-Лиар. Господин Вирр давно зазывал к себе… так она сказала. 

Он вывалил все это одним непрерывным потоком и затих, уставившись на них выпуклыми блеклыми глазами. Кисе ничего не ответил. Гламор потек по его лицу, как вода, пригладил волосы и стер помаду с воротника, а потом и раздраженное выражение. Глаза засияли, и улыбка сделалась чистой и яркой. Он подхватил пиджак и поднялся — ослепительно идеальный. 

— Чего встал? — спросил он у мальчишки. — Беги в лавку напротив и принеси букет, да смотри, возьми самый роскошный, и пусть завернут как следует, чтобы золотая парча и шелковая лента с шитьем, все, как положено. Скажешь, пусть запишут на мой счет.

Лакея как ветром сдуло, только дверь тяжело ударилась о косяк, захлопнувшись за ним, а Кисе обернулся к Тацуе. На секунду сквозь гламор проглянуло его усталое лицо. 

— Лучше вам поговорить с девочками. Они все друг о друге знают. И с удовольствием рассказывают, если вы понимаете, о чем я.

Они прошли лабиринтом коридоров и каких-то помещений неясного назначения, захламленных и огромных, как пещеры. Работники сцены копошились среди канатов, занавесей, механизмов и блоков. В своих объемистых бурых комбинезонах они напоминали огромных летучих мышей. Кисе уверенно скользил в полумраке, наверное, он ходил здесь столько раз, что нашел бы дорогу и с закрытыми глазами. 

— ...может, мне теперь еще и в общей гримерке причесываться?! — донеслось до них. — В этих ужасающих… невыносимых условиях?

— Но… 

— Я же говорила, полотенца должны быть из шерсти единорога. Не из овечьей. Я уже сто раз говорила, что у меня, — голос затих на секунду и взвился еще яростней, — аллергия! Моя кожа не выносит столь грубой…

Сначала Тацуя увидел свет — ряды и ряды тусклых ламп, умноженных зеркалами. Отражения двоились, повторялись бесконечно, и казалось, что в комнате не два десятка, а по меньшей мере две сотни разъяренных девиц, полураздетых и растрепанных. Все они обернулись разом, и Тацуя отступил, когда их горящие взгляды вцепились в них.

— Ах, господин Кисе! — вскрикнул нестройный хор голосов. 

— Вот вы! — блондинка в синем атласном халате указала на Кисе пальцем. Даже скорее карающим перстом, столько патетики и возмущения было в этом жесте. — Вы наконец разберетесь в этом бардаке! Я отказываюсь работать в таких условиях, вы посмотрите, что сделали эти мерзкие полотенца!

Она распахнула ворот халата, демонстрируя молочно-белую кожу декольте. Тацуя послушно туда уставился и никаких изъянов не нашел.

— Маджента, милая, — Кисе аккуратно запахнул халат на пышной груди, — мне очень, очень жаль. Полотенца немедленно заменят. Тебе нужен врач? Господин Тофт мигом приедет, ты же знаешь, он тебя обожает.

— Нет! — отрезала Маджента. — Как вы вообще могли предложить мне такое? Этот отвратительный карлик больше ко мне не приблизится!

Она резко развернулась на месте — атласные полы патетически взметнулись — промаршировала в гримерку с табличкой «Маджента Негрен» и громко хлопнула дверью. Девицы наблюдали за ней, кто с плохо скрываемым раздражением, кто — со злорадством. 

— А что с Тофтом? — спросил Кисе у них. Светленькая и встрепанная, как гарпия, захохотала в кулачок. Две другие, такие же непричесанные, продолжали вполголоса спорить о помаде.

— Он вчера прислал две дюжины роз Эрше, — ответила тоненькая брюнетка, вооруженная жуткими на вид щипчиками для бровей. Тацуя представил, что можно сделать с человеком при помощи такого инструмента, и похолодел. — А Маджи — только одну.

Он только надеялся, что эта, с щипчиками, получила правильное количество роз и не собирается выйти на тропу войны.

— Кто-нибудь должен рассказать Тофту про Эршу, — хихикнула еще одна брюнетка и подтолкнула товарку локотком, ничуть не опасаясь щипчиков. — А то останется без головы в первую брачную ночь и так и не поймет, что случилось.

Кисе хмыкнул. 

— Как будто она позарится на Тофта, — сказал он и ловко проскользнул между девушками, приобнял одну, улыбнулся другой, и под его улыбкой злость утихала, как лесной пожар под дождем. — Эрша, конечно, хочет замуж, но не настолько же.

— Да уж так хочет, аж кушать не может, — рассмеялась одна из девушек. 

— В этом-то и проблема, — поддержала ее соседка. — Эрша говорила: что с него толку, он же старый совсем.

— Мясо жесткое! — они захохотали все разом. 

К гримерке Мадженты пробился мальчишка со стопкой полотенец, Кисе перехватил его, когда он уже занес руку, чтобы постучать.

— Если хочешь жить, не суйся, — страшным шепотом произнес Кисе, отобрал полотенца, проследил, как мальчишка пятится к выходу с выражением откровенного ужаса на лице, и огляделся. — Где цветы? Где этот раззява, который ушел за цветами?

Тут же, будто призванный фамильяр, появился лакей с огромной корзиной цветов, целой клумбой, втиснутой в парчовые оборки и шелковые банты. Кисе придирчиво пересчитал цветы и вошел в гримерку Мадженты, прикрываясь корзиной, как щитом.

— Маджента, милая, — донесся его голос, — посыльный только что доставил цветы от твоего тайного поклонника. Погляди, это не какие-то там розы — настоящие сильфидские орхидеи. Наконец-то человек, который знает, чего стоит истинный талант, и не оскорбит его пошлыми обыденными розами. А полотенца я проверил лично. Ничего нельзя доверить этим никчемным слугам...

Тацуя успел увидеть поверх корзины, как слегка потеплело лицо Мадженты, а потом дверь за Кисе закрылась, только табличка сверкнула. 

— Ну все, пошел на битву с драконом, — захихикала все та же брюнетка с щипчиками. Теперь, когда Кисе ушел, актрисы обратили внимание на Тацую и Шузо. 

— Дамы, — Тацуя улыбнулся и склонил голову. — Бесконечно счастлив оказаться среди красивейших женщин континента.

Актрисы заулыбались ослепительно, словно вышли на бис, принялись поправлять прически и кокетливо подкручивать локоны. Тацуя понял, что ему очень не хватает такой же корзины, как у Кисе — одними комплиментами этих женщин не отвлечь, нет, этим тиграм надо кинуть мяса. Они впились внимательными взглядами, буквально ощупывая Тацую с Шузо, обмеряя и просчитывая, как скупщики из ломбарда. Или гробовщики.

Кажется, результат вышел не в их пользу. Разве что Тацуя получил десяток баллов сверху за обаяние. И все же итоговая сумма девушек не очень впечатлила. Большинство тут же утратили интерес. 

— Спасибо, — произнесла брюнетка с щипчиками и улыбнулась одновременно хищно и соблазнительно, хотя скорее по привычке — тренировочная заточка коготков, не больше. 

— Я смотрю, старушка Маджента совсем сдает, — засмеялась встрепанная блондинка и принялась за начес, забытый из-за выступления примы. — Без истерики даже букетик получить не может. 

— Да какая это истерика, — отозвалась ее соседка. — Вот помню, когда она играла Эванджелину в «Истории рубиновой подвески», то перебила весь реквизит для пира. Зато потом все на цыпочках ходили, дохнуть боялись. А это — так, разминка.

— Была бы тут Эрша, господин Кисе так легко бы не отделался

Даже когда Кисе не было рядом, они называли его господином — Тацуя поразился, как быстро он прошел путь от «этого прощелыги, которого нельзя подпускать к женщинам» до знаменитого и уважаемого антрепренера. Актрисы боготворили его, публика любила едва ли не больше, чем его протеже. А некоторые мужья, как поговаривали, готовы хорошо заплатить, чтобы ему доступно объяснили разницу между меценатством и адюльтером. Видимо, цена еще недостаточно выросла, потому что Тацуя не слышал, чтобы за такой заказ кто-нибудь взялся.

— А что, Эрша тоже любит… — Тацуя замялся в поисках подходящего слова, — пошуметь?

— Не доросла она еще до настоящих капризов, — фыркнула блондинка с начесом. — Просто Маджи бесится, когда ее видит. Думает, что Эрша у нее роли уведет.

— Лучше бы она о ком другом так беспокоилась, — сказала молчавшая до этого блондинка в кроваво-красном корсете и поправила мизинчиком помаду в уголке рта. Без сомнений, намекала она на себя — соседки покосились на нее и как одна высокомерно скривили губы. — Эрша до конца года выскочит замуж и обклеит своими афишами будуар, чтобы деткам показывать.

— Выходит, она не собирается становиться актрисой? — спросил Шузо. 

— Ага, — девушка повернула голову, рассматривая себя в профиль, и кажется, осталась довольна. — Она из тех клуш, кому только бы мужика охомутать. 

— У нее хорошее сопрано, публика ее любит, — брюнетка покачала щипцами. — А она только и мечтает похоронить себя на кушетке в гостиной и петь колыбельные паучатам.

— Да у них в диаспоре все такие клуши, — другая брюнетка, с длинными, до пояса волосами, приложила к уху длинную серьгу с жемчугом, сморщила носик и швырнула ее в шкатулку. — Не понимаю, как ее вообще оттуда выпустили.

— Ананси давно уже влились в городское сообщество, — сказал Шузо. — Я слышал, они даже нормально относятся к тем, кто решил жить в другом квартале.

— Да, Эрша говорила что-то про вливание свежей крови. Не знаю, что именно она имела в виду и, поверьте, не хочу знать, но ее муженьку точно не повезет в семейной жизни. Не думайте только, что я какая-то там ретроградка, но вы же понимаете… — она тронула кончик носа широкой пушистой кистью. — Она ананси… Каннибалам нельзя доверять.

Одна из стен гримерки была плотно обклеена афишами спектаклей этого сезона. Тацуя прошелся вдоль нее и нашел там почти всех девушек, сидящих у ярко освещенных зеркал. Эрша на афише «Грота хрустальных слез» казалась живой, настоящей, как и Маджента в «Сладких объятиях вечной тьмы». Сразу видно, на кого театр делает ставку, другие актрисы походили друг на друга, как фантики конфет из одной коробки — вроде бы разные, но дизайн у всех один.

Афиш с Эршей было немало, по крайней мере, для начинающей актрисы. Две или три — совсем новых, свежеотпечатанных, еще пахнущих типографской краской. Не удивительно, что Маджента нервничала.

— Похоже, на сцене у нее дела идут неплохо, — заметил Тацуя. — А как продвигаются поиски мужа? 

— А вам зачем? — лукаво улыбнулась темноволосая девушка, высокая и слишком тощая, зато с живыми подвижными чертами. Было что-то особенное в наклоне ее головы, в ее улыбке, в блеске глаз, и Тацуя подумал, что если уж Эрша уйдет, то не надменную блондинку стоит опасаться Мадженте, ох, не ее. — Хотите рискнуть?

— Скорее хочу знать, где подвох, — Тацуя адресовал ей особенно нежную улыбку. Девушка не купилась — выгнула бровь и пожала плечами. — А зрители в курсе, что она ананси?

— А вы знали до этого вечера?

— Нет и, по правде говоря, я тоже думал, что ананси не любят выходить из своего квартала.

— Как и все. Господин Кисе свое дело знает, газеты получают только выгодную ему информацию.

Шузо хмыкнул. 

— А ее ухажеры? — поинтересовался он. 

— Вот уж не знаю, — девушка пожала плечами. — Доктор Тофт знает, конечно. Но у нее есть и другие поклонники. 

— Как и у всех вас, я уверен, — улыбнулся Тацуя. — У таких очаровательных девушек наверняка море обожателей. 

— Эрша своих отбирает, — сказала блондинка со все еще не законченным начесом. — Ей не каждый подойдет, она такая придирчивая.

Девушки зафыркали в унисон и закивали согласно, не одобряя переборчивую товарку. Тацуя невольно восхитился карнавалом лицемерия — каждая из них выбирала фаворитов, а бедняжке Эрше сейчас досталось за всех только потому, что ее не было в гримерке.

— Ее можно понять, если она ищет будущего мужа.

— Тогда ей стоит получше прощупывать кандидатов! — захохотала стриженая блондинка у дальнего зеркала. — А то снова нарвется на женатого.

— Женатого? — Тацуя мгновенно ухватился за ее слова.

— А то, — блондинка фыркнула в ладошку. — Последнюю неделю только про господина Харасаву и твердила. Нет, понимаете, он хороший, но он же жену любит на самом деле. С ним только по ресторанам ходить здорово, по театрам, он не жмот. Но ей-то мужа подавай.

Тацуя и Шузо переглянулись. Судя по согласному хору смешков, Харасаву знали и здесь, и неплохо.

— Она, наверное, очень расстроилась, когда узнала, что он женат.

— Узнала? — брюнетка с щипчиками сменила их на другой устрашающий инструмент и теперь, кажется, собиралась выковырять им свой глаз. — Мы ей ничего не говорили. Может, Кацу сам ей сказал. Хотя мы бы знали, так что вряд ли.

А может, и не узнали бы. Если Эрша разозлилась в достаточной мере, ничего удивительного, что Харасаву больше никто не видел. 

— Сдается мне, у него будут проблемы, когда все выяснится, — заметил Шузо.

— Может быть, — засмеялась шатенка с плотными тяжелыми кудряшками, которые она старательно прочесывала гребнем. - А может, и нет. У Кацу настоящий талант, не знаю, как объяснить. На него невозможно долго сердиться. 

— Да уж, — поддержала ее соседка. — Помнишь, когда он повел меня ужинать в «Ирради», а там его узнала какая-то профурсетка из подтанцовки Ор-Лиар? Как-то он все за пять минут разрулил, даже скандала толком не вышло. И его жена, опять же. 

— Она знает обо всех его женщинах? — спросил Тацуя. Их рассказы только подтверждали то, что они и так знали. Масако была в курсе похождений Харасавы, а значит, Ясмин навешала им лапши на уши. Если в ее рассказе вообще было хоть слово правды. 

— Обо всех — вряд ли. Но, как минимум, о трети, — брюнетка перед ближайшим зеркалом отложила свой жуткий инструмент и вооружилась простой пуховкой, — точно. Два или три раза она его даже выгоняла, но потом всегда пускала обратно. Уж что-что, а извиняться Кацу умеет, как никто, — она засмеялась. 

Дверь с золотой табличкой и именем Мадженты Негрен распахнулась. Кисе выскользнул наружу и обернулся в проеме.

— Разумеется, дорогая, разумеется. Конечно, я прослежу, — произнес он, прикрыл за собой дверь и только тогда картинным движением промокнул пот со лба. — На удивление легко отделался. 

Девушки захихикали. 

— Я же говорю, хватку теряет, — донеслось до Тацуи. 

— Иногда мне кажется, дамы, что в мое отсутствие вы заключаете пари, кто лучше выступит за кулисами, — Кисе засмеялся. — Между прочим, вам всем пора на репетицию. Господин Кло не обрадуется, если вы опоздаете на генеральный прогон. 

Они снялись с места разом, как стайка пестрых шумных птиц. В гримерке без них стало оглушающе тихо, и когда Кисе вновь заговорил, Тацуе даже почудилось тихое эхо.

— Ну что, вам все рассказали про Эршу?

— В основном, об ее матримониальных планах.

— Что? — гламор держался на Кисе безупречно, но плечи его устало поникли, и он растирал виски пальцами, словно надеясь избавиться от головной боли. — А, ну это главное. Эрша только о замужестве и говорит.

Вслед за Кисе Тацуя с Шузо нырнули в темный лабиринт закулисных коридоров.

— А может, она на тебя глаз положила? — спросил Шузо. В пятне тусклого желтого света от масляной настенной лампы его глаза насмешливо блеснули. — И не заметишь, как со следующей премьеры попадешь на свою свадьбу.

— Нет уж, я для нее недостаточно респектабелен, — рассмеялся Кисе. — Сначала она, конечно, присматривалась ко мне, но как узнала, чем я занимаюсь, тут же охладела. 

— А ты?

— А я сказал, что у актрис множество поклонников. И что в театре она легко найдет себе жениха по вкусу. 

— Да у тебя совести нет! — Тацуя и не пытался скрыть восхищение. 

— Зато хорошие проценты за ее контракт, — отозвался Кисе и усмехнулся. — Ее голос чистое золото, с таким талантом нельзя вечно петь романсики в салонах.

— Не понимаю, как она тебе поверила, — Шузо покачал головой.

— Даже шлюхи из борделей удачно выходят замуж, правда? А здесь опера. 

— Не заметил особой разницы, — ответил Тацуя. 

— Понимаете, Эрша немного наивна. Она жизни-то не видела почти за пределами квартала ананси, в людях плохо разбирается. Но хватка у нее железная, и если она решит выйти за кого-то замуж, бедняга уже не отвертится. Впрочем, я думаю, что она будет хорошей женой.

— Главное, не забывать ее вовремя кормить, — Шузо фыркнул.

— Старая шутка, — Кисе устало вздохнул. — Но я все-таки не думаю, что этот их представитель позволил бы ей искать жениха за пределами общины, если бы она придерживалась… традиционных ценностей. Сдается мне, вам лучше поговорить с ней лично.

Он провел их в холл, все такой же блистающий и безвкусно золоченый. Простор и блеск на секунду оглушили Тацую после пыльных кулис, и он застыл, пытаясь проморгаться.

— Как будто это так легко — просто прийти в район ананси и заглянуть к кому-нибудь на чай, — заявил Шузо. 

— Вы мало читаете газеты, — сказал Кисе. — Община ананси открыта и безопасна, кое-кто из девочек заходил к Эрше в гости и, представьте себе, все вернулись.

Газеты они читали постоянно, просто не доверяли громким заявлениям политиков, особенно из хищных рас вроде ананси. А вот свидетели — совсем другое дело. Тацуя записал адрес Эрши, и они вышли под серое небо, милосердно приглушившее кричащую роскошь парадной лестницы. Тацуя предпочел не оглядываться на всех этих лепных ангелочков и завитушки. 

— Кофе хочу, — сказал он. — Умираю просто. 

Голуби неохотно расступались перед ними, как мелкие серые волны. На одного, особенно толстого и наглого, Тацуя чуть не наступил. Кофе продавали на той стороне площади, тележка с пузатым медным баком притулилась между скамейкой и афишной тумбой. Шузо и Тацуя встали в очередь за встрепанным и нервным мужчиной в полосатом костюме. Тот переминался на месте, стискивал свой портфель и то и дело оглядывался. 

— Мелкий клерк, — произнес Тацуя шепотом. Они частенько играли в эту игру, чтобы скоротать время в очередях. — Юрист. Хотя нет, скорее маклер. Женат, двое детей. 

— Пожалуй, — согласился Шузо и незаметно кивнул на следующего. — А этот — холостяк. Торговец, но не слишком успешный. Продает…

— ...мыло и галантерею, — вклинился Тацуя. — Это элементарно, от него несет паршивой отдушкой.

— Элементарно? Хорошо. Тогда вон тот.

Тацуя посмотрел, куда указал Шузо, и замер. Мужчина стоял в стороне и раскачивался, как лунатик. Его пустые глаза казались совсем светлыми и прозрачными на грязном заросшем лице. Тацуя успел отметить и трясущиеся руки, и прорехи на одежде. С нищими сложней всего, профессиональные попрошайки порой виртуозно изображали болезни, недоедание и даже увечья — и не отличишь, если не знать, на что смотреть. 

Нищий качнулся еще раз и горестно взвыл: 

— Блуд! Блуд и скверна! Грязь повсюду, — нищий запустил пятерню в свалявшиеся волосы, Тацуе показалось, что оттуда посыпалась земля. — Город этот тонет в скверне!

Маклер прижал портфель к груди еще теснее, толстый торговец выругался и попробовал отойти от нищего подальше, но только наткнулся на Шузо. Люди обходили бесноватого стороной, бросая на него искоса опасливые взгляды.

— Слепцы! Вы все — стадо! Стадо, которое ведут на убой! — нищий размахивал руками. Он начинал с шепота, почти хрипа, и заканчивал на высокой визгливой ноте, от которой закладывало уши. — Блудницы ведут всех вас на заклание!

— Этот… этот настоящий, — мрачно заявил Тацуя. — И я, пожалуй, обойдусь без кофе. 

Они отступили, но нищий кинулся к ним, и его лохмотья взметнулись, как встрепанные бурые крылья. 

— Стойте, глупцы! Остановитесь, пока не поздно!

Он смотрел прямо на них, и взгляд его вдруг стал осмысленным и очень испуганным.

— Остановитесь, — прошептал нищий. — Их ведут на смерть, а вы к ней сами идете.

И отчего-то от этих последних слов, тихих, едва слышных, у Тацуи по загривку пробежала холодная дрожь. Что-то такое было в глазах этого сумасшедшего, он видел нечто по-настоящему страшное. Впрочем, они всегда видят и верят в то, что видят. Шузо дернул Тацую за плечо, и они пошли прочь, оставив позади и растерянных служащих,и тележку с горячим кофе, и безумного пророка в лохмотьях. 

— Блудницы! — неслось им в спину. — Скверна! Она поглотит вас… поглотит!

***

Паучий квартал начинался сразу за рекой. Когда-то там теснились мануфактуры и чесальные мастерские, уродливые кирпичные монолиты, которые проглатывали рабочих по утрам, еще до рассвета, и выплевывали их в ночную темноту. Люди в окрестностях начинали кашлять кровью к двадцати двум годам, а к тридцати едва могли дышать, но радовались, конечно, что у них есть хоть такая работа. Потом кто-то придумал, как сделать производство дешевле и безопаснее, и заводы разорились, встали один за другим. Квартал обезлюдел. 

Ананси заняли его постепенно. Пустые фабрики незаметно затянулись жемчужными нитями паутины, обросли ею, как седой шерстью. Потом паутина накрыла весь квартал, тугие толстые нити гудели на ветру, и этот звук разносился далеко над рекой, нервируя прачек и рыбаков. В детстве Тацуе приходилось слышать сплетни о целом квартале чудовищ и людоедов. Конечно, ананси уверяли, что больше не практикуют каннибализм, но разговоры и слухи не прекращались. 

Рассказывали о бездомных, которые пропадали в окрестностях, о черном рынке рабов, о похищении детишек из бедных семей и ритуальных жертвоприношениях. 

Тацуя всмотрелся в тусклое переплетение нитей, натянутых над улицами и острыми черепичными крышами. Какой-то прохожий в черном меховом пальто не по сезону обернулся, когда они вошли в сумрачный тоннель улицы. И тут Тацуя понял, что это вовсе не пальто. От спины и ниже у него начиналась тусклая черная шерсть, которая покрывала и лопатки, и поясницу. В нем было слишком много от паука, а в следующем оказалось еще больше. Его торс сидел на толстом волосатом брюхе, каждая из восьми его ног была толщиной, как у пони. 

Паутина гудела и вибрировала над ними.

— По-моему, это дело пахнет все хуже, — сказал Тацуя.

Ананси провожали их пристальными недовольными взглядами. Несмотря на открытость общины, незнакомцев тут не любили, а другие расы иногда откровенно презирали, людей некоторые консервативные ананси называли так и вовсе паучьим кормом. Не всем нравилась политика их представителя.

— Если нас съедят, у общины будут большие проблемы. — Шузо усмехнулся и поклонился пожилому ананси, который скривился, но взгляд отвел.

— Хреновое утешение.

— Нет, ну нам-то, конечно, будет уже все равно, — хмыкнул Шузо. — Но знать это все-таки приятно. 

Растянутая над крышами паутина ловила редкие солнечные лучи, и в квартале ананси всегда царил полумрак и густая парниковая жара. А вот чуть дальше по улице вдруг снова появлялось солнце — дом представителя стоял в расчищенном от паутины пятне и выделялся в полумраке, как алтарь какого-нибудь божества под храмовым витражом. Неудивительно, что общинные консерваторы не любили своего представителя — он слишком явно демонстрировал политику открытости. 

Поговаривали, что его охранники лично следят за порядком в квартале и приглядывают, чтобы с людьми не происходили всякие досадные происшествия. Глядя, как по водостоку взбирается паук размером с теленка, Тацуя надеялся, что это правда, а не очередная популистская брехня. Они с Шузо поднялись по ступенькам в пятно густого солнечного света, туда, где сумрак и удушающая жара паучьего города отступали. На миг испытав приступ удушающего облегчения и радости, Тацуя качнул головой. Нет, каков хитрец. На самом деле, тот, кто жил в этом старом доме с красной черепичной крышей и перегородчатыми окнами, был, пожалуй, опасней всех закоренелых каннибалов. 

Дверной молоток оказался сделан в виде бронзового паука, сидящего в центре паутины — омерзительно правдоподобного. Тацуя трижды приподнял и уронил его, ощущая, как шерстинки и растопыренные лапы впиваются в ладонь. 

Дверь открыл мальчишка лет четырнадцати в строгом черном костюме дворецкого. Степенно поклонился и пропустил их в прихожую, переделанную под приемную. Размер комнаты едва позволил втиснуть туда два диванчика с кожаной обивкой и миниатюрный кофейный столик, на котором лежали свежие газеты.

— Я сообщу господину Ханамии о вашем приходе, — сказал мальчишка. — Если у вас есть визитная карточка, я могу ее передать.

Он очень старался выглядеть солидно, и у него почти получалось. Если бы не ломающийся голос, то и дело дававший петуха, мальчик дал бы сто очков форы половине дворецких из лучших домов. 

— У нас частное дело, — сказал Тацуя, передав ему паршиво отпечатанную визитку, которая ничего, на самом деле, не сказала бы Ханамии. Только их имена и адрес.

Мариновать их в приемной не стали — через каких-нибудь пару минут мальчик повел их длинным узким коридором, напоминавшем переходы оперного закулисья. Только здесь горели газовые рожки, пол застилал мягкий ковер со сложным орнаментом из листьев и цветов. Наверняка с общинной мануфактуры, их дела пошли в гору с тех пор, как ананси перестали считать торговлю с другими расами ниже своего достоинства.

Каким бы неприятным типом не был этот Ханамия, пользу его новая политика приносила немалую.

Кабинет его оказался на удивление светлым. Солнце вливалось сквозь раздернутые портьеры и ложилось на роскошный ковер — подчеркнуто символично. Ослепленный Тацуя даже не сразу заметил Ханамию. Тот сидел за столом в глубине, там, где сумрак сгущался сильнее всего, и казалось, будто только тени шевелятся в углу. А потом Ханамия подался вперед едва заметно, выскользнул на свет и улыбнулся. 

— Добрый день, господа. — произнес он. — Чем обязан?

— Нам нужно поговорить с девушкой из вашей общины, — сказал Шузо. — С Эршей Каху.

— Поэтому, — продолжил Тацуя, — мы решили, что лучше уведомить вас о расследовании.

— Очень мило с вашей стороны, — сказал Ханамия. — С вежливыми людьми приятно работать, не правда ли? Вы, конечно, не были обязаны…

Предложение он не закончил, его голос затих, оставляя невысказанный намек. Ханамия оценил их уважение к традиционному укладу общины. Его пальцы сжимались и разжимались, то и дело переплетаясь, и казалось, будто вокруг его пальцев что-то едва заметно поблескивает. Снаружи, на улицах, расхаживали пауки размером с теленка, но в Ханамии сейчас было в десять раз больше паучьего.

— Нам бы не хотелось стать, кхм, — Тацуя сделал короткую паузу, — источником проблем. 

— Я уверен, что вы всеми силами стараетесь их избегать. — Ханамия коротко улыбнулся. — Так вы проводите расследование? Частное, я полагаю?

— Да, разыскиваем пропавшего человека. Возможно, госпожа Каху что-то про него знает.

Ханамия откинулся на спинку кресла и забарабанил пальцами по столу. Что-то ему явно не понравилось в словах Шузо.

— Как его зовут? — спросил он резко.

Тацуя с Шузо переглянулись и почти одновременно пожали плечами. Не было никакого смысла держать имя в секрете, раз уж они добровольно заявились сюда с вежливым докладом.

— Кацунори Харасава. У нас есть сведения, что госпожа Каху, возможно, одна из последних, кто его видел.

— Репортер, — процедил Ханамия сквозь зубы. — Одно к одному. Впрочем, как я и опасался. 

Тацуя смотрел в его бледное округлое лицо, подвижное, но закрытое, совершенно нечитаемое. Его широкий рот слегка искривился, и Тацуя не сомневался, что Ханамия тщательно отмерил это выражение, прежде чем позволил ему проскользнуть. Он хотел, чтобы ему задали вопрос. 

— Опасались? — переспросил Шузо. — Не похоже, чтобы у вас были проблемы.

— В политике проблемы есть всегда, их просто скрывают. Но когда замешаны газеты, проблемы возникают даже там, где их не было.

Ханамия вновь наклонился к свету и уставился на них немигающим взглядом — проверял, понимают ли, о чем он. Еще бы не понять — газеты способны раздуть скандал из любой мелочи, а если ананси замешаны в исчезновении репортера, слухи могут пожрать репутацию общины и самого Ханамии, как пожар, если дать им разгореться. Тацуя кивнул.

— Есть что-то конкретное, что вы можете нам рассказать?

Ханамия снова постучал пальцами по столу, провел по губам, словно стирал недовольные складки у рта. Лицо его не выдавало почти ничего, но руки — живые, подвижные — говорили, что он очень обеспокоен. Слишком сильно для такого незначительного, в общем-то, дела. Ну что ему за дело до какого-то журналиста? Даже если Эрша и правда убила его и заглотила целиком вместе с ботинками и стильной шляпой, Ханамия сможет выкрутиться. Да не просто выкрутиться, но и повернуть в свою пользу. Уж если кто-нибудь и может — то это Ханамия.

— Вы слышали об исчезновении Лейна Редфилда? — спросил он.

— Конечно. Об этом все говорят, — на самом деле, они с Шузо мало интересовались политикой. Но вот уже две недели мальчишки-газетчики на улицах только об этом и кричали. — Громкое дело. И скандальное.

— Еще бы, — Ханамия широко усмехнулся. — Накануне выборов мэра. 

— Если не ошибаюсь, господин Редфилд был вашим главным соперником, — сказал Шузо. Ханамия в ответ дернул плечом — таким жестом отгоняют досаждающую муху. 

— По последним данным, обходил меня на пять пунктов. 

— Тогда вы, должно быть, не нарадуетесь, что он пропал, — Шузо не сдерживал сарказма. 

— Разумеется, — Ханамия снова сплел пальцы, стиснул плотно-плотно. — Целыми днями сижу тут и радуюсь. И весь город думает о том, как я сижу и радуюсь. И часть газетчиков — тоже. 

Шузо понимающе кивнул. Конечно, все вокруг раздумывали, кому выгодно это исчезновение. И конечно, тут же спотыкались о Ханамию с его происхождением и его хитростью. 

— И почему вы думаете, что это может быть связано с исчезновением Харасавы? — спросил Тацуя.

— Неважно, что я думаю. Второе исчезновение за две недели приводит расследование в мою общину — вот это важно. Почему, кстати, газеты еще не кричат об этом?

— Это деликатное дело, — осторожно начал Тацуя. — В газете считают, что он ушел в отпуск и уехал в деревню. Так, во всяком случае, сказала его жена.

— А ваш клиент, конечно же, не она. 

— В точку, — Шузо усмехнулся. 

— Значит, рано или поздно все всплывет. И скорее рано, чем поздно, — Ханамия сложил руки, застыл, и Тацуя почти слышал, как щелкают в его голове шестеренки. Ханамия просчитывал последствия, и результат явно не пришелся ему по душе, хотя недовольство выдавала лишь крошечная складка меж бровей. — Вы расследуете это дело сколько?.. Неделю?

— Два дня, — ответил Тацуя.

— Значит, журналисты доберутся сюда за два часа, — жестко ответил Ханамия. — У них чутье, как у терьеров. И если дело попадет в газеты, всем будет плевать, связаны ли дела на самом деле. 

Он не прибавил больше ничего. Тацуя и так понял, что осталось не сказанным. Если дело попадет в газеты, начнется охота на ведьм. На всех ананси. На тех, кто живет в общине — и на тех, кто вне. Почти наверняка это затронет и другие расы: лугару и аниото, горных троллей и ящеридов, мантикор — всех, кого принято считать агрессивными и опасными. Тацуя плевать хотел на предвыборную кампанию Ханамии и его планы, но еще ребенком он застал кровавые погромы Газетного бунта. Тогда все началось с того, что в Нордстоке нашли женское тело, лишенное кожи. Журналисты долго смаковали подробности этого убийства — а потом и следующего. Газеты со вкусом описывали мучения жертв, стоили теории, одна безумнее другой, и тираж сметали раньше, чем мальчишки-газетчики успевали трижды выкрикнуть: «Новые подробности в деле Скорняка из Нордстока!» Все эти заголовки и «новые подробности», все более жуткие, исподволь распаляли гнев обывателей. Разговоры кипели на рынках и в маленьких магазинчиках на окраинах, в булочных и кофейнях, в салонах и жарко натопленных кухнях. Злость и страх копились и росли, как раздувшийся воспаленный нарыв. Он прорвался после пятого убийства. Все это Тацуя, конечно же, узнал намного позже. Из той ночи он запомнил лишь как бежал, то и дело оступаясь, по скользкой брусчатке, и пепел забивал горло. 

— Для ананси это было бы, — сказал Тацуя, — неудачно...

Тогда разгромили кварталы лугару, а несколько улиц в трущобах, где ютились ши, сожгли вовсе. Давным-давно во время войны они свежевали людей и вешали их на деревьях в священных рощах. Конечно, газетчики вспомнили и об этом. 

— Мягко говоря, — ответил Ханамия. — Именно поэтому мой человек сейчас выясняет, что случилось с господином Редфилдом. Мне нужна вся возможная информация, а от полиции ее не добьешься. Они, к сожалению, привыкли иметь дело с последствиями, а я предпочитаю предупредительные удары. 

Тацуя кивнул. Он прекрасно понял, о чем речь. Скорняка из Нордстока поймали только через год. Он оказался человеком — профессором медицины из Королевского колледжа, но тогда никому уже не было до этого дела. Если сейчас полыхнет скандал с ананси, квартал выжгут, а Ханамия вместе со своей политикой открытости пойдет ко дну. И весь город отбросит на пару десятков лет назад, в эпоху закрытых общин и резерваций.

— Предлагаю вам подзаработать, — продолжил Ханамия. — Я вас не нанимаю, но заплачу за любую информацию, касающуюся ананси и Лейна Редфилда. Все, что вам попадется.

Тацуя посмотрел на Шузо. Вздумай Ханамия нанять их, они бы отказались. Он был слишком ловким и безжалостным игроком, чтобы по доброй воле становиться его пешкой. Но плата за информацию — это совсем другое дело. Необременительно и выгодно. И всегда можно оставить кое-какие факты при себе. 

Шузо медленно опустил ресницы, и Тацуя сказал:

— Хорошо. Если что-нибудь попадется, мы дадим вам знать.

— Только как можно быстрее. Чем свежее информация, тем дороже она стоит, — он улыбнулся — слишком широко, не по-человечески. — Рад, что мы поладили, джентльмены.

Ханамия пошевелил рукой в воздухе, будто разминал затекшую кисть. На миг вокруг его пальцев сверкнуло что-то — тонкая нить, почти прозрачная, так что Тацуя даже решил, будто ему почудилось. Но через пару минут в кабинет неслышно вошел высокий ананси в строгом черном костюме. Скорбное выражение лица делало его похожим на гробовщика, встречающего только что овдовевшую клиентку. 

— Сето, принеси данные на господина Редфилда, те, что Мацумото передал позавчера. 

Сето кивнул и так же тихо выскользнул за дверь. Его выражение оставалось неизменным, и вернулся он все с тем же видом, будто за долгие годы маска равнодушной профессиональной печали вросла в его лицо. А может, мир просто навевал на него скуку. 

Он положил на стол тонкую картонную папку, встал за плечом Ханамии и прикрыл глаза. Будто уснул или отключился. Но Тацуя почему-то продолжал ощущать его отрешенный взгляд. 

— Здесь то, что удалось узнать моему человеку, — Ханамия толкнул папку к ним, и Тацуя снова увидел, теперь отчетливо, блеск паутины вокруг его пальцев. — Куда ходил Лейн Редфилд, с кем общался перед тем, как пропал, все как обычно.

Говорил Ханамия, как опытный детектив. Наверняка таким он и был, а подобных папок у него в каком-нибудь шкафу хранились десятки, если не сотни. Тацуя просмотрел страницы, исписанные аккуратным женским почерком. Это явно была копия, и сделали ее не только что. 

— Вы предусмотрительны, — выскользнуло у него.

— Это моя работа. — Если вспомнить все, что рассказывали о нравах ананси и об их семейной жизни, мужчина их расы вряд ли вообще дожил бы до возраста Ханамии, не будучи предусмотрительным. Очень предусмотрительным — вплоть до того, что избегал любых контактов с женщинами. Впрочем, Ханамия поступил более радикально — став представителем общины в городском совете, он запретил женщинам ананси поедать мужей после первой брачной ночи. Видимо, община действительно ему доверяет, раз Ханамия все еще жив после отмены традиции, существовавшей тысячелетиями. — Скажем так… Здесь все, что вам полезно знать. А что касается вашего дела... 

— Эрша Каху, — напомнил Шузо.

— Разумеется, вы должны с ней поговорить. Вас проводят. — Ханамия обернулся, и Сето приоткрыл глаза. — Сето, отведи джентльменов в лиловую гостиную.

Тот склонил голову едва заметно. Ханамия даже не проводил их взглядом — сразу же уткнулся в какие-то бумаги, занялся другим делом. Только его пальцы подрагивали едва заметно, и казалось, что-то серебрится вокруг них. Тацуя снял с плеча тонкую паутинку. 

Лиловую гостиную они нашли бы и без провожатого, который шел впереди с таким трагичным лицом, словно возглавлял похоронную процессию. Она действительно оказалась лиловой — вся, вплоть до потолка и плотно задернутых штор. Здесь, в пику остальному дому, почти не было света — только густой бархатный полумрак, наполняющий комнату, как вода. В его густых волнах лицо женщины, сидящей в глубоком кресле, казалось совсем бледным, а черты — резкими, как у каменной статуи. Она не улыбнулась им и даже не кивнула в знак приветствия, только чуть сжала пальцы на подлокотнике, и вокруг них блеснуло что-то серебристое, еле видимое.

Шузо усмехнулся краешком рта — тоже наверняка заметил. Внешне дом Ханамии был подчеркнуто чист и открыт, но лишаться преимуществ своей расы он не собирался. 

— Добрый день, госпожа, — Тацуя поклонился и улыбнулся так легко и беспечно, как только сумел. — Нас прислал господин Ханамия. Мы хотели встретиться…

— С Эршей. — сказала женщина глубоким, мелодичным, как у певицы, голосом. — Вы очень удачно зашли, она как раз здесь. Из-за помолвки столько хлопот, девочка постоянно на взводе.

Женщина не сводила с них внимательного взгляда, от которого казалось, что их ощупывает множество жестких щетинистых лапок. Если Ханамия напоминал паука как-то исподволь — жестами, манерой двигаться и выражениями, то в этой женщине паучье выкристаллизовалось за годы и стало ее основой и сутью. На миг Тацуе показалось, что перед ними кукла, просто тонкая оболочка, плотно натянутая на огромного паука. 

— Возможно, и вы сможете нам помочь, — сказал Шузо. — Если вас не затруднит ответить на несколько вопросов. Это может помочь Эрше.

— У Эрши есть вся помощь, что ей нужна. Разве что вы поднимете ей настроение. Отвлечете.

Что-то изменилось в густо-фиолетовой тени, окутывающей женщину, Тацуя скорее почувствовал, чем увидел движение. Длинные паучьи лапы ему не почудились — они тянулись от кресла к его ногам, осторожно, крадучись, подбирались к ботинкам. Тацуя отступил на шаг, и между лапами и его брюками блеснули прозрачные серебряные нити.

— У нас тут редко бывают гости, — протянула женщина. Суставы на лапе согнулись, один за другим, будто хитин ломался сегментами, и паутина натянулась, подтягивая Тацую к креслу. — Мне хотелось бы пообщаться теснее.

— Боюсь, у нас нет времени на это. — Тацуя уперся каблуками в ковер, и паутина задрожала, почти зазвенела. — У нас очень плотное расписание.

Шузо рядом переступил с ноги на ногу, уворачиваясь от любопытного паучьего ощупывания. Пучок нитей, приклеившийся к левому ботинку, полз вслед за ним по ковру, как живой.

— Так госпожа Каху помолвлена? — спросил Шузо. — Мы не знали.

— Мы как раз готовимся объявить. Такое событие, вы же понимаете, нужно его торжественно обставить.

— Какие замечательные, — осторожно начал Тацуя, — новости. Хотелось бы поздравить счастливую невесту лично. 

Женщина не скрывалась, как Ханамия — у того, наверное, уже вошло в привычку маскировать сущность ананси. Ее пальцы заплясали в воздухе, дергая за тонкие паутинки, они засеребрились в приглушенном газовом свете, и стало видно, что призрачной сетью накрыта вся комната, сигнальные нити тянулись к дверям, к окнам. И к Тацуе с Шузо.

— Разумеется, — сказала она и тонко улыбнулась, как человек, не знающий, что такое улыбка, и зачем она нужна. — Эрша, дорогая.

Боковая, едва приметная дверь уже открывалась, и в комнату вплыла девушка. В своих бледных кружевах, с гладко зачесанными волосами и узким лицом она напоминала стрекозу — легкую и хищную. Должно быть, ее жених — отчаянный человек. Или очень влюбленный. Она ужалила Тацую взглядом, будто услышала его мысль. 

— Добрый день, господа, — произнесла Эрша, и сделалось ясно, почему Кисе готов был выдумать что угодно, чтобы заполучить ее голос в свою коллекцию. Жаль, его ждет разочарование. — Думаю, вы здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать мою помолвку?

— Не совсем, — согласился Тацуя. — И все же позвольте сперва поздравить вас. А также вашего будущего жениха. Можно узнать его имя?

Эрша склонила голову, разглядывая его прозрачными голубыми глазами. Театральный художник оказался бездарностью, афиши не передавали даже десятой доли ее живой, яркой красоты. Эрше нужен был свет, звук, движение и театральные декорации. В этой тусклой комнате казалось, что она светится ярче газовых ламп. Но эта обстановка заглушала ее.

— Что ж, все равно это не тайна, — она пожала острыми плечами. — Это Шарль Хесстуф, вы о нем, возможно, слышали.

— Разумеется, — Шузо кивнул. Эрша кокетничала. Это имя то и дело появлялось в заметках об очередном благотворительном дерби на единорогах или о парусной регате. А еще — на страницах биржевых сводок. — Великолепная партия.

— Достойная такой ослепительной девушки, — прибавил Тацуя, улыбнулся и стряхнул с колена прилипшую паутинку.

Эрша одарила их ослепительной сценической улыбкой и села в кресло под светильником, приняв эффектную позу — даже складки платья легли так, будто их долго расправляли, чтобы специально подчеркнуть точеные щиколотки. Театральные привычки не скоро оставят ее. Возможно, останутся на всю жизнь.

Теперь Тацуя с Шузо стояли перед двумя женщинами, как на сцене, а те ждали следующего номера. Может быть, даже готовили гнилые помидоры.

— Выходит, ваши отношения с господином Харасавой, — он на секунду прервался, потому что лицо старшей дернулось, будто под тонкой кожей паук расправил жвалы, — закончились неудачно?

— Харасава? — голос вкрадчиво шелестел. Он пришел, как сквозняк, из всех углов разом, взъерошил волосы на затылке и поднял их дыбом. — Вы сказали — Харасава?

— Да, мы вообще-то пришли к вам из-за него, — сказал Тацуя. — Понимаете…

— Харасава, — прозвучало снова. И если голос едва достигал слуха, то паутина властно сдавила все тело, опутала ноги и руки, стиснула, как тяжелый кулак. — Как вы смеете произносить это имя в моем доме?

Паутина опутывала все новыми крепкими витками, Тацуя пытался высвободить хоть один палец, но тщетно — клейкие нити ложились слишком быстро, членистые лапы так и мелькали перед глазами. Шузо сдавленно выругался, а Тацуя даже не смог повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на него — комната перевернулась, и его швырнуло ногами вверх к потолку. 

— Стойте! — вскрикнул он. И тут же подавился — паутина захлестнула горло. 

— Этот пустозвон, — разнеслось по комнате злое шипение, — человечишка…

— Мама, ну я же просил!

— Они…

— Мама! — Тацуя не сразу узнал голос Ханамии — перед глазами плыли пыльные портьеры и помутневшие завитки люстры. Все это двоилось и троилось, когда мохнатые лапы дергали за нити. — Мы договорились не трогать гостей.

— Они нарывались. — Голос женщины успокоился, снова стал звучным и почти человеческим.

— Ты говорила, что почтальон нарывается. И молочник! — Тацую снова качнуло, и он увидел скучающее лицо Ханамии. — Мама, у меня выборы на носу. Мы договорились, что ты… кхм, мы все больше не едим людей. Спускай их. Только осторожно, а не как почтальона.

Тацую завертело, желудок подскочил куда-то вверх, к коленям, и затылок лег на ковер. По телу зашарили острые лапы, разрывая паутинный кокон.

— Ты с твоими людьми... — прошипела женщина и демонстративно отвернулась.

— Ты поддержала мою кампанию и новую политику. Помнишь?

Ее острый подбородок надменно дернулся, но она молчала. Тацуя успел подняться, подать руку Шузо и даже снять с одежды несколько самых толстых нитей, когда она наконец заговорила. 

— Приношу прощения за мою несдержанность, — произнесла она монотонно, будто читала с листа. — Культурные традиции моей расы отличаются от принятых в человеческом обществе, из-за этого случилось небольшое недоразумение. 

— Хорошо, что это недоразумение, — ответил Шузо. — Мы наслышаны про Харасаву, но не подозревали, что он так широко известен.

— Не самый достойный представитель вашей расы. Слишком испорченный даже для мужчины.

— Мама, мне кажется, нам не помешает выпить по чашке чаю, — с нажимом сказал Ханамия и взялся за ручку двери.

— Эрша, ты знаешь, что делать, если тебе станут докучать. — Женщина напоследок окинула Тацую и Шузо пренебрежительным взглядом и вышла за Ханамией.

Эрша так и сидела расслабленно в кресле, будто наблюдала спектакль из королевской ложи. Где-то в холодной глубине ее глаз Тацуя увидел — конечно, она знала, что делать в таком случае. Ничуть не хуже, чем ее патронесса.

— Не принимайте близко к сердцу, — сказала она. — Госпожа Ханамия не любит Кацу.

— Неприятный опыт? — спросил Тацуя. — Прошу прощения, если мой вопрос бестактен.

Эрша улыбнулась самыми краешками губ. 

— Она просто слишком, — она сделала паузу, но не похоже было, будто она подбирает слово, — серьезно к этому относится. 

— А вы — не слишком? 

Она улыбнулась шире. 

— Это же Кацу, к нему даже собственная жена не очень серьезно относится. 

— Пожалуй, верно, — кивнул Тацуя.

— К тому же, он все-таки джентльмен и не скрывает, что женат. Кацу любит развлечения и не любит проблем.

— Видимо, где-то он все же просчитался, раз его уже неделю никто не видел, — вставил Шузо.

Она распахнула глаза — совсем по другому, не театрально, не наигранно, — скомкала подол и переспросила сдавленным голосом:

— Кацу пропал? Вы уверены?

— Нас наняли для его розыска, — подтвердил Тацуя.

Эрша бросила быстрый взгляд на дверь и закусила губу. В этот момент Тацуе не нужно было касаться ее, чтобы знать, о чем она думает — о госпоже Ханамии, которая так серьезно относится к Харасаве, что готова придушить за одно только упоминание его имени.

— Может, он просто… я не знаю, уехал по делам? Он посещал иногда турниры во Фрескотте. На Большой Королевский всегда выбирался и на те, что поменьше, иногда. 

— В газете считают, что он в отпуске, — Тацуя прошел из угла в угол. Эрша выглядела слишком растерянной, слишком взволнованной. Они оба, и Тацуя, и Шузо, пожалуй, еще по дороге сюда решили, что она виновна. Но ошиблись. — Когда вы последний раз его видели?

— На скачках в прошлую пятницу. Знаете, ничего странного не заметила. Кацу был совсем такой же, как всегда. Смеялся, шутил. Сделал две ставки, оба раза проиграл и над этим тоже посмеялся, — она смяла юбку тонкими, почти прозрачными пальцами. — Он передал мне приглашение на благотворительный вечер в Адмиралтействе. Я так хотела попасть туда, и не зря. Мы с Шарлем там познакомились.

— И он уже сделал вам предложение?

— Он, оказывается, мой давний поклонник, но все не находил предлога представиться. Он такой джентльмен. Старого воспитания — все эти условности, этикет и прочее. Шутил, что не говорил с матерью, пока отец их не представил. 

Тацуя знал эту породу людей, хотя куда чаще наблюдал их издали. Такие жили в своем особенном мире, который не пересекался с обыденной городской жизнью. Пожалуй, они и к булочнику за свежим хлебом не подошли бы, если бы их не представили.

— Значит, на прием вы должны были пойти с господином Харасавой? 

— Нет, на официальных мероприятиях Кацу всегда появляется с женой. Но я не видела ни его, ни ее. 

— А вы случайно не знаете, где в пятницу и субботу была госпожа Ханамия? — спросил Шузо. Тацуя и сам собирался задать этот вопрос, но не знал, как извернуться, чтобы это не прозвучало бестактностью. Но Шузо плевать хотел на бестактности и любой этикет. Случись жениху Эрши повстречаться с ним, заработал бы нервный тик. 

— Они с господином Ханамией тоже были на приеме, он и представил меня Шарлю. А почему… — Эрша запнулась, а затем заговорила очень быстро: — Вы что, думаете... Нет-нет, она бы ни за что не подвела господина Ханамию, она бывает несдержанна, но никому всерьез не вредит. Если вам нужно знать, я виделась с ней здесь в пятницу вечером, она помогала мне выбрать платье для приема. Можете спросить кого угодно в доме.

— Спасибо, мы поверим на слово, — Тацуя опередил Шузо, который уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то вроде: «Обязательно спросим». Он действительно верил Эрше, а еще — и это главное — хотел как можно быстрее уйти отсюда. Опрашивать еще пару десятков ананси ему совсем не улыбалось, и этих трех хватит, чтобы вспоминать до конца жизни.

— У вас есть какие-нибудь предположения, куда мог пропасть господин Харасава? — спросил Шузо. — Может, у него были проблемы?

— У Кацу всегда проблемы, — усмехнулась Эрша. — С женой и женщинами, которые пытаются его к себе привязать. Один раз он пришел с расцарапанным лицом. Еще пару раз жена не пускала его ночевать. Но только это, ничего другого я не знаю. 

Конечно, Тацуя вопреки здравому смыслу надеялся, что она сейчас выложит что-нибудь вроде: «Да-да, недавно он раскопал компромат на нескольких важных чиновников. Вот их имена». Насколько все стало бы проще. Но спортивные репортеры не копают под политиков и, тем более, не рассказывают об этом певицам, с которыми пару раз поужинали.

А теперь они вновь были там, откуда начали — никаких зацепок. И проблема даже не в том, что у них нет подозреваемых. Напротив — подозреваемых пруд пруди. И ни одного достаточно явного следа. И странная история с политиком, вылезшая так некстати. Может, все это никак не связано. А может, чем черт не шутит, Харасава решил оставить свою спокойную и безопасную карьеру и напечатать скандальную статью о предстоящих выборах. Десятки этих «может» приходили в голову, и ни одной версии, с которой можно было бы работать.

Тацуя прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями.

— Спасибо, — сказал он наконец и протянул Эрше визитку. — Вы очень помогли нам, госпожа Каху. Если вспомните еще что-нибудь, обязательно свяжитесь с нами. 

— Обязательно, — она улыбнулась, но по ее отстраненному выражению Тацуя понял, что она не свяжется. Эрша уже целиком нырнула в свою новую жизнь, в близкую помолвку, в блистательную родословную жениха и подсчет его годовых доходов.

Выбравшись из квартала ананси, Тацуя глубоко вдохнул — без нависающего купола паутины не только улицы были светлее, но и воздух казался свежее, чище.

— Пиздец, — сказал он, подводя итог дня.

— В бар? — спросил Шузо.

— А мне казалось, что телепат здесь я, — Тацуя заломил шляпу, чтобы солнечные лучи легли на лицо. 

— С кем поведешься, — Шузо расстегнул воротник на рубашке и запрокинул голову. — На самом деле, мне тоже надо выпить.

Бар «Черная доска» располагался в богатом районе с дурной репутацией. Несколько кварталов вокруг занимали особняки известных воров, бандитов, отошедших от дел, контрабандистов и баронов подпольного бизнеса. Место это считалось нейтральной территорией, здесь не грабили, не убивали, не «работали по лоху», а за порядком приглядывали сами местные жители — именно поэтому случайным людям забредать сюда не стоило. 

Ни Тацуя, ни Шузо случайными людьми не были. Шузо когда-то жил по соседству и долго работал в этом районе. А Тацуя вырос в этом самом баре под присмотром Алекс. Здесь их узнавали все, даже шестерки, только вчера решившие сделать карьеру в банде, и почти все здоровались. Кто не здоровался — пытались забиться поглубже в тень и не отсвечивать. Таких, с кем не хотелось встречаться взглядом, к счастью, было мало.

Алекс едва не перевалилась через барную стойку, чтобы их поприветствовать. Обняла их крепко за шеи, прижала к себе и промурлыкала:

— Целуйте сами, мальчики, вы уже слишком большие, чтобы я вас целовала.

Они послушно клюнули каждый свою щеку, она засмеялась мягким низким голосом и встрепала Шузо волосы. Вот именно поэтому Тацуя начал в свое время носить шляпы.

— Все такие же стеснительные. Как вы там у себя, среди этих ваших белошвеек, умудрились остаться такими неиспорченными?

— Они на нас не вешаются. — Тацуя мягко освободился из объятий. — Что интересного в меню?

Он взглянул поверх ее плеча на доску, висящую над полками с выпивкой. Ровные строчки покрывали черную поверхность сплошными рядами, кое-где даже хвостики загибались. Коктейли, закуски, какие-то блюда, зачастую с весьма странными названиями, теснились на доске, местами явно написанные поверх только что затертых строк. Зато цифры были выписаны крупно и четко. 

— Ничего особенного, — Алекс неопределенно махнула рукой, и Шузо воспользовался возможностью и тоже вывернулся. 

Блюдом дня значилась «Особая посольская свинина по-адарски». 

— Что, неужели господин посол? — спросил Шузо, понизив голос. 

— Это праздное любопытство или расследование? — Алекс наклонилась ниже. — Или вы все-таки решили попробовать… особое меню?

За каждым блюдом скрывалось имя, а цены означали оплату в золотых. Все эти люди кому-то мешали, и, предоставив доказательства их смерти, любой мог получить гонорар. А случайный человек, сделав заказ, получил бы просто тарелку свинины по-адарски за десяток медяков. 

— Спасибо, мы не гурманы, — Тацуя улыбнулся. Иногда на доске они находили ответы на многие вопросы. И надеялись, что не найдут там себя — Алекс записывала все заказы и всегда говорила, что бизнес прежде всего, а ставку при желании можно и перебить. Иногда устраивался настоящий тотализатор на баталии блюд, дорожавших день ото дня.

Тацуя еще раз внимательно просмотрел доску, но ничего для себя так и не нашел. Задержался только на филе речного теленка под морошковым соусом и пихнул Шузо в бок.

— Глянь, а Трисси из болотников, похоже, добегался.

— Так ему и надо, — буркнул Шузо. — Будет меньше в чужие дела лезть.

У Шузо с Трисси вышла лет пять назад какая-то неприятная мутная история. То ли Трисси выкрал у него какие-то документы, то ли, наоборот, помешал спереть что-то. С тех пор Шузо его изрядно недолюбливал. 

— А цена-то… — Тацуе даже стало жалко этого Трисси, — Всего пятнадцать золотых.

— Это всего лишь отбивная, милый, — сказала Алекс. — Не хотите подзаработать на бантики?

— Нет уж, спасибо, — Тацуя покачал головой. — Скажи лучше, в твоем меню не было недавно чего-то такого… кандидатского, или может, политического?

Взгляд Алекс тут же заострился, сделался тверже и жестче. Но лицо осталось беззаботным и приветливым — обычная хозяйка бара, и только.

— Ничего такого, мальчики, — произнесла она тихо. — Ничего такого. Но сдается мне, что вы куда-то вляпались. Садитесь, я вам налью. Нельзя о таком на трезвую голову. 

Тацуя с жаром закивал, и Алекс потянулась к полками, выбирая бутылку. Она почти взялась уже за виски «Дым любви», но Шузо ее одернул:

— Это пойло слишком горькое, давай лучше «Белого единорога».

— Неужели ты веришь в единорогов больше, чем в любовь? — Алекс бросила в два стакана лед и плеснула виски. Щедро, как им и требовалось сейчас.

— Нет. Я верю в виски, в свою магию и немного — в Тацую, — Шузо покачал стакан, заставляя виски облизывать стекло. 

— Добрый, добрый Шу. — Тацуя залпом опрокинул в себя виски и подхватил языком кубик льда, чтобы остудить горящий рот.

— А главное, какой романтичный, — засмеялась Алекс. — Только вечно втягивает тебя в неприятности. 

Помолчав, она взяла еще стакан и налила себе тоже. 

— У нас это взаимно, — Тацуя покатал лед во рту, поймал пристальный и жадный взгляд Шузо и облизнулся. Его лицо сделалось мягким и как будто прозрачным, и сквозь него Тацуя мог разглядеть все его мысли. Не сказать, чтобы в них было много романтики, зато веры в Тацую — гораздо больше, чем он говорил. Даже, пожалуй, слишком много для вечера, который они собирались провести в баре за бутылкой виски.

Тацуя проглотил недотаявший лед, чтобы хоть немного остыть, и подтолкнул к Алекс пустой стакан.

— Тяжелый день был сегодня, — задумчиво сказала она и разлила снова. — И куда вас занесло на этот раз?

— Далековато, — он помолчал, наблюдая, как льется виски. — К ананси. 

— Да вы сдурели. — Алекс отставила бутылку, забыв налить себе. Потом легла грудью на барную стойку, пригляделась к Тацуе и сняла у него с плеча несколько паутинок. — Еще и ко мне эту дрянь притащили.

— Они оборванные, я проверил. Не настолько же мы идиоты, Алекс, — Тацуя дотянулся до бутылки и сам налил ей. — Сами-то они нормальные. — Алекс фыркнула в свой стакан. — Для ананси. Только вокруг их представителя очень мутная херня клубится.

— Ананси и политика, — медленно произнесла Алекс, — это именно то, чего не хватало моему вечеру.

— Ничего не слышала про Лейна Редфилда? — тихо спросил Шузо. — Ананси, кажется, на ушах стоят из-за него.

— Так и знала, что это не они. Нет, такого в меню давно не было, никому неохота влезать в этот гадюшник. Удивительно, как вы согласились заниматься этим. 

— А мы и не соглашались, На самом деле, мы ищем одного журналиста. Кацунори Харасаву. Он тоже исчез.

Алекс задумчиво посмотрела на них, потом допила виски.

— Прямо эпидемия исчезновений, какая-то, — заявила она со смешком. — У меня вот один из меню пропал. А кто сработал — не ясно. Не признаются. Этот ваш Харасава-то наверняка где-нибудь у бабы застрял. 

— Почему все знают о нем, а мы услышали, только когда заказ получили? — Тацуя щелчком пальца подвинул опустевший стакан к бутылке.

— Потому что вы, мальчики, — Алекс налила ему и сразу же Шузо, почти вырвав стакан у того из руки, — не женщины. Харасава любит женщин.

— Это мы уже поняли, — хмыкнул Шузо. — Только ни одна из его баб, которых мы знаем, не сознается, что его прячет. Одна вообще замуж собралась, не без его помощи, между прочим.

— А про жену его ты что-нибудь слышала? — спросил Тацуя. 

— А что ты про нее знаешь? — Алекс нежно провела по его волосам, не касаясь кожи. Она давно привыкла к осторожности. Когда магия только пробудилась в Тацуе, он переживал свои новые способности еще тяжелее. Каждое чужое воспоминание обрушивалось на него всей тяжестью и взбалтывало сознание, будто коктейль в шейкере. Алекс учила его сохранять себя и отделять свои мысли от чужих. 

Иногда Тацуя думал, что без ее тренировок свихнулся бы годам к шестнадцати.

— Она его бьет, но из дома не выгоняет. Странные у них отношения.

— По-моему, нормальные. — Алекс пожала плечами. — Они нашли компромисс, насколько я знаю, и обоих все устраивает. Харасава не переходит границ, а жена не подает на развод. Если найдете его труп, можете быть уверены, что не она его убила. Она скорее придет сюда, чтобы добавить убийцу в меню. Решительная женщина и очень хладнокровная, когда доходит до дела. 

Тацуя не стал спрашивать, когда это она столкнулась с Масако, чтобы столько узнать. Суждениям Алекс о людях он доверял безоговорочно. Больше десяти лет она жесткой рукой управляла «Черной доской», следила, чтобы убийцы работали чисто и эффективно, чтобы клиенты расплачивались сполна, разрешала любые споры и лавировала в преступном мире Тооргейта ловчее лосося в стремнине. 

— Ну что ж, значит, Харасаве повезло, — сказал Шузо и толкнул свой опустевший бокал к Алекс. Та ловко поймала. — А нам — нет, потому что мы в тупике. 

— Она ко мне не приходила, а значит, не все потеряно, — мягко сказала Алекс. Не только опыт помогал ей разбираться в людях. Сильный эмпат, она действительно видела других насквозь, могла различать их эмоции и острые желания — возможно, именно поэтому ей было легче учить Тацую. И поэтому сейчас она поняла, насколько они с Шузо вымотались.

— Сейчас меня бы вполне устроил труп Харасавы, — мрачно сказал Шузо.

— Рассказывайте все. — Алекс поставила между ними бутылку и ведерко со льдом.

Рассказа хватило на остаток бутылки и еще немножко. Тацуя начал и поведал о дожде и приходе Ясмин Кироз, а еще заявил, что был прав, не следовало браться за это. Шузо попробовал протестовать, рассказав про ананси и заказ от Ханамии, но лицо у него при этом было кислое и слегка виноватое. Совсем чуть-чуть, конечно. 

— Паршивая история, — согласилась Алекс. — Ханамия может быть полезен, только стоит ли оно этого?

— Сомневаюсь. — Шузо отпил из бокала. — Поэтому копать и искать его недоброжелателей мы не будем. Но если разживемся информацией — загоним за кругленькую сумму. 

— И от дела вы пока не откажетесь?

Тацуя глянул на Шузо, на его упрямо сдвинутые брови и покачал головой. Еще рано отказываться, они всего-то первый раз потеряли след.

— Я посмотрю, что можно найти, и при случае пошлю к вам мальчика. — Алекс снова опрокинула бутылку над стаканами. Тацуя пригляделся — кажется, она все-таки открыла «Дым любви», но ему уже было все равно.

Выпитое приглушило усталость и разочарование и даже дало какую-то надежду. Казалось, завтра они проснутся, запьют головную боль крепким чаем, и все как-нибудь само наладится. Например, Ясмин придет и заберет свой заказ, потому что Харасава обнаружится у какой-нибудь любовницы, как и сказала Алекс. Иначе им придется ехать в какую-то деревню на поиски его тетушки. Единственное, в чем Тацуя верил Ясмин — что эта тетушка не существует.

— Нелепое какое-то дело. Полгорода знает этого Харасаву, постоянно видят его на приемах и в ресторанах. И никто, вообще никто ни сном, ни духом, куда он подевался. Не провалился же он в самом деле в одночасье?

Алекс хрипло засмеялась и потрепала его по волосам. Вокруг кипела вечерняя жизнь, бар постепенно заполнялся народом, кто-то пил, кто-то смеялся и рассказывал байку об охоте на земляных драконов. Работники Алекс сновали вокруг с подносами, незнакомый паренек ловко мешал джин с тоником и клюквенным соком. Тацуя следил за его уверенными движениями — на секунду он даже ощутил тоску по тому времени, когда сам стоял здесь за стойкой. 

— Видишь, какие трудности приходится преодолевать, чтобы добыть средства на пропитание, — заявила Алекс со смехом. Она всегда была чертовски проницательна. — Не хочешь вернуться обратно? Твоя комната наверху все еще свободна. 

Из кухни, из-за белых двойных дверей вывалился Тайга в переднике.

— Эй, ты говори-говори, да не заговаривайся! — возмутился он. — Там я живу, вообще-то!

Алекс засмеялась еще громче. 

Ее всегда забавляло, как Тацуя с Тайгой препирались, как работали вместе и соперничали, не желая уступать друг другу даже в мелочах. Тайгу в «Черную доску» привел Тацуя. Они встретились на улице за рыбными рядами, там, где портовые мальчишки потрошили обычно стянутые кошельки. Там же делили добычу и там, в узких переулках, прятались от полицейских. Тацуя прохожих не щипал, он был из верхов, уже три года жил у Алекс и учился вскрывать сложные замки, распознавать поддельные документы и видеть блеф. Конечно, он мог незаметно обобрать человека до нитки, но не потому, что ему приходилось отрабатывать крышу и еду, а лишь потому, что это это было весьма полезным навыком. 

Тайге жилось на улице очень худо. К воровству он был не приспособлен, врать, чтобы отвлечь продавца от прилавка, не умел. Зато быстро бегал и громко свистел, из-за чего вечно стоял на стреме и временами бросался под ноги хозяйкам с полными корзинками продуктов, чтобы подхватить пару выпавших яблок и ломоть хлеба. В компаниях он подолгу не задерживался, на улицах закон жесткий — чем меньше от тебя пользы, тем меньше ты получишь еды. Тацуя сразу все понял по его худым длинным рукам, потерянным глазам и резким движениям. Тайга не годился в щипачи, зато уже тогда начал расти, и мышцы не поспевали за костяком, а его упрямства хватило бы на пару десятков самоуверенных воришек. Алекс учила Тацую подмечать подобные детали и делать правильные выводы. Тайга имел все шансы либо сдохнуть от голода, либо прибиться к какой-нибудь банде беспредельщиков, к тем, кто ищет высоких сильных ребят для опасной и очень-очень грязной работы.

Еще Алекс учила Тацую действовать — по своему разумению. Поэтому он просто подошел к Тайге, улыбнулся и протянул руку.. Черт знает, почему он все-таки ее пожал. Наверное, Тацуя просто производил на людей какое-то особенное впечатление, хотя Алекс говорила, что умные люди такой улыбке доверять не должны. 

А может, Тайга просто растерялся. 

Его смуглая грязная ладонь сжала пальцы Тацуи. И ничего не произошло.

Через полгода они уже называли друг друга братьями. И наверное, в этом была доля истины, никого ближе у Тацуи не было, никому он не доверял настолько, даже Алекс — только сумасшедший стал бы полностью доверять Алекс. И только с Тайгой Тацуя мог говорить обо всем.

Например, о том, что он не хочет всегда оставаться в «Черной доске». Работа на Хозяйку имела много преимуществ, но Тацуе очень не хватало свободы. У Алекс были планы на его будущее, карьеру, сферы влияния и прочее — все это вызывало у него только тошноту. Но он все не решался сказать самой Алекс, что не хочет быть ее преемником. Да и не сможет, при его-то даре. Прощупывание воспоминаний ее подельников стоило ему страшных головных болей — столько дряни он и в кошмарах не видел, даже когда снились годы, проведенные на улице.

Об этом прямо не говорилось, но Тацуя, конечно, знал, что Алекс видит его своим наследником, продолжателем ее дела. А Тацуя считал, что лучшим наследником будет Тайга, хотя бы потому, что он не возражал. Да и получалось у него не в пример лучше. Пока что он скрывался на кухне, но на серьезные переговоры Алекс брала его еще с шестнадцати лет.

— Бессовестный захватчик, — вздохнул Тацуя. — А еще братом назывался, клялся в вечной верности.

Тайга взмахнул здоровенным тесаком, делая вид, что метит Тацуе в лоб.

— Никто не собирался устраивать в этой комнате твой алтарь. Ты был так рад, когда свалил, не жалуйся теперь.

Тацуя перехватил его запястье и дернул. Тайга ловко вывернулся, нож вонзился прямо в стойку и замер, подрагивая рукоятью. 

— Тайга! Тацуя! — возмутилась Алекс, продолжая улыбаться. — Как мальчишки. Совсем не повзрослели. 

Она выдернула нож, спрятала его под стойку и достала еще один стакан. Тайга не стал отказываться.

— Ну что, братишка, опять в какую-то херню вляпался? — радостно спросил он, будто это лучшая новость недели. Тацуя подозревал, что они тут с Алекс развлекаются, делая ставки, в какое дерьмо влезет Тацуя на этот раз.

— Меня окружают злые, бессердечные люди, — пожаловался Тацуя пустому стакану. — Даже Шу не защищает меня.

Шузо бессовестно ржал, прикрывая лицо ладонью — максимум вежливости, на какую он был способен даже трезвым. Может, именно поэтому им всегда было так легко друг с другом. 

— А то ты сам ему в глаз дать не сможешь, — выдавил Шузо сквозь смех. — Тоже мне, дама в беде. И вообще, не вмешивай меня в ваши семейные разборки, я жить хочу.

— Я не бью младших братьев, — серьезно сказал Тацуя.

Тайга и Алекс переглянулись и тоже расхохотались.

— Повзрослел все-таки, — умиленно вздохнула Алекс.

— Да нажрался он, — сказал Тайга. — В показаниях путается. Сейчас еще начнет рассказывать, что за всю жизнь меня пальцем не тронул, а те зубы у меня сами выпали.

Тацуя решил было возразить, но поленился, что случалось с ним редко, и признал про себя, что Тайга прав. В голове гудела блаженная пустота, и язык, пропитанный горьким привкусом виски, едва ворочался. 

— Это было за дело, — твердо произнес он наконец.

— За какое? — Тайга плеснул себе еще виски.

— Не помню, — все так же уверенно ответил Тацуя. — Но точно за дело. 

— Шузо, ты сам его дотащишь или помочь? — Тайга отодвинул ополовиненную бутылку подальше.

— Я и сам прекрасно дойду. Я практи… вообще, ну то есть почти трезвый. — Тацуя поймал их насмешливые взгляды и прибавил: — То есть, пьяный. Но вот совсем чуточку! — он показал пальцами, сколько именно. — А вот этот, — он показал на Шузо, — в говно.

— Тацуя, — произнес Шузо мягко, — мы уже соревновались, кто кого перепьет. Смирись. 

Пока Тацуя дулся и придумывал остроумный ответ, Шузо сдернул его со стула и крепко обнял за плечи. Сразу захотелось домой. Тацуя потерся носом о щеку Шузо, пробрался рукой под пиджак и засунул ему за пояс большой палец.

— Так, валите, — Алекс отвернулась и замахала руками. — Валите, пока барная стойка не задымилась, у меня от вас уже уши горят.

Она вечно ругалась так. Говорила, что чужое влечение для нее — все равно что облако горячего пара. С ее способностями ей наверняка было еще тяжелее, чем Тацуе. Он хотя бы мог надеть перчатки. 

По дороге домой они даже не обтерли ни одной стены — то ли и правда повзрослели, то ли просто устали. А может, действительно слишком напились. И все же Шузо дышал ему в шею, и его рука крепко сжимала Тацую, и пальцы чуть поглаживали сквозь одежду. 

— Я шляпу забыл, — невпопад сказал Тацуя, когда они свернули на улицу Белошвеек. Огни в борделях, барах и курильнях горели, и зазывалы сновали среди подгулявших прохожих, но к ним с Шузо никто не приставал. 

— У тебя их целый шкаф, шляп этих, — Шузо фыркнул и ткнулся ему в волосы за ухом. — Шляпы, перчатки, жилетки эти твои, а мне потом выковыривать тебя из всего этого.

Вот тут Тацуя решил все-таки прижать Шузо к какой-нибудь стене, но обнаружил, что ближайшая — стена их собственного дома. Они преодолели высокое крыльцо — каждую ступеньку пришлось брать в осаду, как крепостную стену, но вместе они справились. А вот ключ, это изобретение темных сил, достался на долю Тацуи, и то, что Шузо гладил его по спине под плащом, ничуть не помогало. 

— В спальню? — спросил Шузо, когда они кое-как протолкнулись в прихожую. Тацуя с ужасом взглянул на лестницу. Сейчас она была не крутой даже — отвесной и совершенно непреодолимой. 

— Ты как хочешь, а я туда не полезу. — Он толкнул Шузо в первую попавшуюся дверь, содрал с него плащ, пиджак и подступил к пуговицам на рубашке. Пуговицы эти, суки такие, даже для трезвого человека были мелковаты. Но Тацуя пошел на приступ с той же безрассудной храбростью, с какой преодолевал только что ступеньки крыльца. — Пойдем, пойдем, Шу, — бормотал он в шею Шузо и подталкивал его назад, через приемную, в сторону огромных, как скалы, кресел для клиентов. Они стояли там, в полумраке, распахнутые и ждущие, только добраться и рухнуть вместе, обжигаясь о прохладную дорогую кожу.

— Тацуя, — начал Шузо, но Тацуя перехватил его слова губами. 

Показалось, что они не целовались вечность — на весь этот кошмарный день они будто забыли друг о друге, вмерзли в бесконечные пустые разговоры и поганую работу, и только сейчас оттаивали. От жгучего виски не горело горло так, как от поцелуя. 

— Тацуя, — повторил Шузо, когда они наконец разлепились. Он тяжело дышал, и каждое слово обрывалось, едва начавшись. — Это приемная. Мы не будем трахаться в приемной. 

Тацуя поборол первые три пуговицы на его рубашке и погладил открывшиеся ключицы, обрисовал их пальцами. 

— Шу, — выдохнул он ему в шею и прижался теснее бедрами, всем телом. 

— Ты помнишь, во сколько нам встала эта чертова мебель, кресла эти с резными ножками? — бормотал Шузо, но его руки гладили плечи Тацуи, его крупно потряхивало. — Мы же окно выломали, чтобы их внести!

Тацуя наклонился немного и прихватил губами кожу на его горле. Потом добавил зубов и языка — так, совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы намекнуть Шузо на то, что будет дальше. Шузо глотнул воздуха и снова заворчал:

— Мы же договорились, что на этих креслах не трахаемся. На них только клиенты сидят.

— А еще мы их купили потому, что на них удобно трахаться, — напомнил Тацуя. — И до сих пор так и не опробовали. Серьезно, это попросту нечестно. 

Он преодолел нескончаемый ряд пуговиц и проскользнул ладонями под рубашку, провел по бокам Шузо. Дрожь текла по его коже вслед за руками Тацуи, и казалось, кончики пальцев жалит искрами. Каждая искра — оттенок эмоции, осколок воспоминания, туманно-пьяного, размытого. Голова кружилась все сильнее, и Шузо проступал сквозь это кружение, как сквозь дымку. 

— Мы в них клиентов сажаем, — невнятно прошептал тот.

— Я никому не скажу, если ты не скажешь, — пообещал Тацуя. Он наконец расстегнул ремень и приспустил брюки Шузо, чтобы тот не вздумал свалить из приемной.

Поздно уже куда-то идти, Тацуя все решил — они остаются здесь. Спальня слишком далеко, а Шузо так яростно сражался с его ширинкой, не переставая поминать ценность представительских кресел, что Тацуя едва не завалил его на стол. Но стол был изведанной территорией и к тому же достался им бесплатно вместе с домом.

А вот кресла… Тацуя давно уже грезил этими креслами и всем тем, что можно было бы в них проделать. Он помог Шузо спустить с себя брюки и вывернулся из рубашки сам — за какую-то секунду. Шузо не переставал ворчать, но раздевался охотно и не сделал ни одной попытки прорваться к выходу. Наверное, надеялся на совесть Тацуи. С ним такое случалось после определенного количества виски. Но у Тацуи никогда не было совести, зато был план, как не позволить Шузо сбежать. 

Отличный, кстати, план, даже жалко, что не потребовался. 

Потому что когда Тацуя рухнул в кресло и увлек Шузо за собой, стало поздно. И бежать поздно, и взывать к совести. Потому что вот так — кожей к коже, губами к губам — было невыносимо хорошо. Шузо, видимо, забыл, что минуту назад собирался уйти, — разложил Тацую в кресле, поерзал, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. Кресло оказалось еще круче, чем они думали. Тацуя растекся по мягкой обивке, сжал ягодицы Шузо и подставил шею под укусы.

От каждого кожа горела все сильнее. Вспышки воспоминаний соединились в единый поток эмоций, Тацуя сливался с ними, почти переставая различать, его это чувства или Шузо. Только одно он смог определить — их желания сейчас полностью совпадали.

Тацуя провел по губам Шузо, погладил верхнюю и протолкнул ему в рот два пальца. По руке потекла дрожь, передавшаяся от него, его жар и его желание. От прикосновений мягкого языка кожа будто плавилась, Тацуя мог бы кончить только от этого. И от того, как Шузо терся о него. Даже через белье ощущения были чертовски острыми, до звездочек перед глазами. Мышцы совсем размякли, Тацуя едва мог шевелиться и, не отрываясь, смотрел, как Шузо облизывает его пальцы. И почти умирал от желания, а тело едва подчинялось. Из-за Шузо иногда бывало так — Тацую просто парализовало.

Шузо всегда ловил такие моменты и подталкивал, направлял его. Вот и сейчас он погладил его запястье, лизнул ладонь и толкнул ее ниже. Тацуя послушно погладил мокрыми пальцами его ключицы, обвел сосок, потер сильнее, так, что Шузо захрипел сквозь сжатые зубы. 

— Шу, — Тацуя провел по животу — напряженному, подрагивающему. Он знал, как на Шузо действует это слово, это короткое имя, и повторил: — Шу, ты такой... 

— Охренительный? Мне говорили.

— Лучший.

Что-то такое мелькнуло в глазах Шузо, будто он и правда не ожидал этого слова, будто Тацуя не говорил ему уже. А может, просто каждый раз они оба переживали как первый. Они шли к этому два года, уже четыре делили постель и другие подручные поверхности, но ни одному из них не надоедало говорить эти слова. И оба до сих пор не могли поверить своей удаче — Тацуя знал, он видел это в воспоминаниях Шузо. И сейчас эта волна эмоций опять захлестывала его, грозя перекрыть дыхание и снова парализовать. 

Неловким, почти машинальным движением Тацуя погладил Шузо по щеке. В самый первый раз Тацуя дал ему в зубы. А в ответ получил удар под дых и пинок в колено. Шузо оказался одним из самых сложных его заданий, Тацуя вошел в азарт и почти забыл, что ему всего-то нужно донести простое сообщение: отвали от Краевых кентавров. Позже выяснилось, что у Шузо было похожее сообщение для него, только от Береговых ши.

Все это выяснилось уже много позже, а тогда они не успели даже даже рта раскрыть. Поначалу слишком увлеклись, а потом Тацуя едва не схлопотал стрелу под лопатку. Шузо спас его, дернув на себя, и крикнул:

— Шузо говорит не стрелять и подойти сюда!

Тацуя смотрел, как стрелок спускается с крыши по пожарной лестнице и подходит к ним, и не верил, что все может быть так просто. А Шузо все еще держал его за плечи, и обоим было очень удобно. У Тацуи все еще ныли ребра и отбитое плечо, и он мог бы поклясться, что наставил Шузо не меньше синяков.

Стрелок приблизился медленно, как будто с трудом прорывался сквозь толщу воды. Его искаженное бледное лицо подрагивало. А потом он вскинул руку и попытался разбить Тацуе лицо арбалетом. 

Они ударили почти одновременно, Тацуя — в солнечное сплетение, а Шузо — по затылку. Все получилось как-то само собой. Может, они просто идеально подходили друг другу. Совпадали целиком и полностью. Потому, наверное, и не продолжили драку после того, как скрутили стрелка.

— Прикажи ему рассказать, кто его послал, — сказал Тацуя, прижимая стрелка к земле коленом.

— Не могу. — Шузо скривил губы и выдрал арбалет из захвата. Парень пытался прицелиться в них, даже после того как его запястья обвязали галстуком. — Магия так не работает.

— Слабак, — фыркнул Тацуя и пару раз саданул стрелку по ребрам. — Придется мне. Смотри и учись. 

Он медленно стянул перчатку зубами, поймав заинтересованный взгляд Шузо. Только через два года он узнал, что Шузо было наплевать, что он собирался делать, ему понравилось зрелище. Он до сих пор терял рассудок, когда Тацуя так снимал перчатки, грех было не пользоваться этим почаще. 

Шузо вообще легко было зацепить. Он велся на взгляд и на голос Тацуи, на его запах и на любое прикосновение. Впрочем, Шузо действовал на Тацую точно так же. А уж когда он вот так ерзал на коленях и прижимался всем телом, голова отключалась вовсе. 

Тацуя накрыл ладонями поясницу Шузо, скользнул пальцами под резинку трусов и сжал ягодицы. Прохладная кожа под ладонями быстро нагревалась, а в ложбинке была просто обжигающей. Тацуя провел пальцами сверху вниз, погладил нежную кожу под мошонкой и поймал губами прерывистый вздох Шузо. 

— Давай уже, — пробормотал он, — Тацуя…

Вжавшись лбом в лоб, Тацуя смотрел в его расфокусированные глаза. Огромные зрачки подрагивали, когда Шузо подавался навстречу пальцам, расплывались на всю радужку. Тацуя осторожно толкался в него, медленно разводил пальцы, растягивая, и придерживал Шузо за бедро. 

— Сними трусы, — пробормотал Тацуя ему в губы.

— Чего? — Шузо явно перестал уже соображать, да и про неприкосновенные кресла давно забыл.

— Трусы сними, или я не смогу продолжить.

Шузо оторвался от него, сел прямо и с недоумением оглядел себя. В других обстоятельствах Тацуя, может, даже засмеялся бы, но сейчас было не до смеха. Шузо сидел на его пальцах, а свободной рукой Тацуя гладил его член, растирая смазку по ткани, обтянувшей головку .

— Черт. — Шузо качнул головой из стороны в сторону и повторил: — Черт. 

Он выскользнул из рук Тацуи, приподнялся, схватившись за спинку кресла и принялся торопливо и неловко выворачиваться из белья. Тацуя перехватил его руку, отвел и сам потянул трусы вниз. Он гладил кожу кончиками пальцев и следил, как подрагивает от каждого прикосновения член Шузо, как трясутся едва заметно его напряженные бедра. Губы закололо от желания поцеловать, и Тацуя прижался ртом к его груди, подразнил языком сосок. Шузо шатнуло, он едва не потерял равновесие, избавляясь от трусов.

— Иди сюда, — попросил Тацуя и потянул его за бедра, почти дернул, заставляя упасть. 

Шузо и сам подался навстречу, вжался в Тацую так плотно, что закружилась голова и весь воздух выгорел в легких. Но воздух и не требовался — Шузо наконец поцеловал его. Жадно и горячо, так, как целовал всегда. Так, как нужно было Тацуе. 

Он потянул Шузо еще ближе к себе, на себя, но ладонь соскользнула, и он только царапнул ногтями кожу. 

— Черт, Шу, — сказал Тацуя хрипло. — Руки трясутся. Давай сам.

А потом следил, как Шузо приподнимается над ним, как цепляется пальцами за подлокотники и переступает коленями. И как садится на его член, опускаясь несколькими резкими толчками. Тацуя никак не мог привыкнуть к этому зрелищу и, наверное, никогда не привыкнет. И к ощущениям — тоже, к тому, как сжимали его горячие мягкие мышцы, как Шузо покачивался на нем и отрывисто дышал. 

Тацуя подтолкнул его немного бедрами, провел пальцами между ягодиц и погладил разгладившуюся кожу входа. Он чувствовал, как растянуты мышцы, чувствовал, как его член проталкивается в Шузо и выскальзывает обратно.

Головокружительно хорошо.

— Как горячо, — прошептал Тацуя слабым голосом. — Шу, какой ты горячий. 

Он помассировал вход, надавливая подушечками сильнее. Шузо вздрогнул всем телом и сбился с ритма. Его колени соскальзывали по гладкому креслу, и он рывками насаживался все плотнее — до самого конца. Тацуя гладил его бедра, живот, спину, беспорядочно шарил руками по телу — хотелось чувствовать как можно больше, вжать всего Шузо в себя, трогать сразу везде. Ему точно не хватало рук, а еще больше не хватало внимания, чтобы зацепить и рассмотреть все короткие, не дольше секунды, воспоминания. Собрать эти вспышки чувств и захлебнуться ими.

Он и так едва не тонул в них. Почти не осталось отдельных вспышек, только ровный гул в голове, только Шузо. Не в воспоминаниях — здесь и сейчас. И уже казалось, что это сам Тацуя оседает всем телом на член и пытается схватить хоть немного воздуха. Ощущения смешались и перепутались, и Тацуя знал, что Шузо сейчас тоже не может отделить одно от другого — слишком тесный контакт, слишком много магии. 

— Шу, — без звука, одними губами выдохнул Тацуя. Он запутался окончательно и не мог разделить, где чье удовольствие. — Я сейчас… или ты? 

Оказалось — оба. Шузо вскрикнул и соскользнул вниз резче, приподнялся и опустился как-то машинально, скорее по инерции. Его бедра крупно дрожали под пальцами Тацуи. Двойной оргазм обрушился, как ураган, смел начисто все мысли и даже, кажется, магию. Осталось только сытое удовлетворение и ощущение горячей, чуть влажной от пота кожи под руками.

Шузо наклонился, ткнулся лбом в висок. Сквозь расплывчатую дымку Тацуя видел его белое сияющее лицо и краешек почерневшей радужки. Пылающий лоб жег кожу, и это простое касание почему-то показалось едва ли не острее и ярче оргазма. 

— Ну и козел же ты, — пробормотал Шузо и поцеловал Тацую в уголок рта. — Кресло сам отмоешь.

— Отмою. — Тацуя потянулся, надеясь, что не вырубится прямо в кресле или на чертовой отвесной лестнице и сможет добраться до кровати. — Завтра.

 

Тацую разбудил приглушенный рык. Он прорвался с первого этажа сквозь все перекрытия и доски, сквозь пыльные ковры, и показалось в полусне, что кровать заколебалась от его низкой глухой силы. Тацуя знал этот звук. Отлично знал, и потому вывалился из постели и принялся натягивать трусы. Руки, отяжелевшие со сна, не слушались, и редкие обрывочные мысли, то одна, то другая, громыхали в голове, как ложка в пустом котле. 

— Шу, — позвал он. — Вставай, Шу. 

Старые доски стонали под тяжелыми шагами. Шузо секунду еще ворочался под одеялом, а потом выскочил наружу.

— Сегодня что, понедельник? — с ужасом спросил он, выискивая свои носки и сверкая голым белым задом. 

Тацуя только кивнул. В прихожей бушевала Агнес.

— Это что, чернила? — от яростного рыка завибрировала кровать и заскрипела неплотно закрытая дверь.

— Черт, она нашла мой плащ, черт. — Тацуя спешно натягивал брюки, которые, как назло, отказывались сотрудничать, собрались складками вокруг коленей и застряли. — Только б до приемной не добралась.

Так и не разобравшись с брюками, он рухнул на колени и заглянул под кровать — рубашка была там, оба носка тоже. Значит, они хотя бы не оставили в приемной одежду.

— А я говорил, — проворчал Шузо, — что нехрен там трахаться. Ну или хотя бы убираться надо сразу.

— Да я тебя на горбу до постели тащил, ты же заснул на третьей ступеньке, — парировал Тацуя. — Я сам дошел только силой любви к кровати.

Внизу хлопнула дверь. Тацуя прислушался — вроде бы это кухня, косяк там рассохся, и дверь входила в него с трудом. Там Агнес найдет разве что трехдневную пыль и пауков. За каким чертом прачка вообще проверяла состояние комнат, Тацуя с Шузо не рисковали спрашивать. Агнес очень трепетно относилась к этому дому и, прослужив тут с первых дней существования борделя, привыкла искать грязное белье в самых неожиданных местах.

Тацуя торопливо застегнул пуговицы одной рукой, а другой поддергивал то и дело сползающие штаны. Внизу что-то грохотало и ворчало, будто там устраивался на гнездовище сразу десяток драконов.

— Я ее отвлеку! — бросил Тацуя, наконец одолев штаны в неравной борьбе. — А ты прибери там. 

Он скатился по лестнице, совсем не по-джентльменски перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Агнес степенно вышла к нему из кухни и заполонила собой прихожую.

— Доброе утро, Агнес, ты как всегда пунктуальна, — Тацуя попробовал умилостивить ее хотя бы вежливостью, но ничего не вышло, как и всегда.

Агнес бросила взгляд на испачканный плащ на вешалке и нависла над Тацуей всеми своими тролльими семью футами. Ее тяжелобровое лицо, словно вырезанное из целого гранитного валуна, было тщательно напудрено, а жесткая темная грива — уложена в идеальный пучок. 

— Не думала, что от двух приличных мальчиков будет больше проблем, чем от двух десятков шлюх. — Она так сверкала глазами, что Тацуе вспомнились ходившие по улице Белошвеек легенды о том, что в молодости Агнес подрабатывала вышибалой. — Ни разу за тридцать лет службы в борделе я не видела такие безобразные чернильные пятна. Чернила! — она указала на плащ с видом прокурора, произносящего финальную обвинительную речь. — Зачем они вам понадобились?

— Я записи вел, — промямлил Тацуя. — У нас расследование, понимаешь, приходится записывать…

— Чернилами пишут по бумаге, — отрезала Агнес. — А не по одежде!

С ее прямолинейностью невозможно было бороться. Каждый понедельник Тацуя проходил через такой допрос, словно нашкодивший пятилетка.

Спустился, наконец, Шузо. Он чинно склонил голову, приветствуя Агнес, и проскользнул в приемную спиной вперед, старательно делая вид, будто занят некими неотложными делами. 

— Извини за пятно, — поспешно покаялся Тацуя, чтобы отвлечь Агнес и не дать ей увидеть тряпку в руке Шузо. — В следующий раз буду осторожнее. Так я пойду принесу остальное белье?

Агнес заметно смягчилась — ей нравилось, когда ее подопечные признавали ошибки, — и махнула ручищей. Иди, мол, бестолочь, что ж с тобой поделаешь. Кажется, она считала всех мужчин чуточку неполноценными. Она и ругалась-то скорее для порядка. 

Под ворчание Агнес Тацуя принялся стягивать скатерть со стола в столовой. Они с Шузо всегда недоумевали, зачем им столовая и, страшно подумать, стол со скатертью, но Агнес оставалась непреклонна — положена накрахмаленная скатерть, и все тут. 

Возможно, она просто не оставляла надежды сделать из них приличных людей. 

Краем глаза Тацуя заметил, как Шузо выскользнул из приемной с охапкой каких-то тканей.

— А я тут чехлы с подушечек принес, — сказал он. — Запылились уже совсем. 

Именно в этот момент зазвонил дверной колокольчик. Оба они вздрогнули. Принимать клиентов в таком виде было решительно невозможно. Тацуя застыл со скатертью в руках, соображая, куда бы ее бросить, чтобы не получить очередной нагоняй.

Агнес разгладила белоснежный передник и открыла дверь. Тацуя с Шузо панически закрылись в столовой, свалили белье на стол и осмотрели друг друга — рубашки, хоть и мятые, были застегнуты на все пуговицы, на макушке Шузо торчал вихор, а подтяжки у него болтались за спиной до самых коленей. Тацуя свои не успел найти.

— Хозяева сейчас подойдут, — протрубила из прихожей Агнес. — Подождите минуту, пожалуйста.

Она просунула голову в дверь столовой и спросила, понизив голос до раскатистого шепота:

— В приемную людей можно пускать? — А потом оглядела их с ног до головы и покачала головой. — Да что я спрашиваю, вас-то к людям выпускать нельзя. Умылись бы хоть. Как будто не преступления расследовать нанимаетесь, а трубы чистить!

Последние слова разнеслись так громогласно, что их расслышали наверняка и в соседних борделях, что уж говорить о посетителе в прихожей. 

— Да мы сейчас…

— Мы мигом, — нестройным дуэтом забормотали Шузо и Тацуя.

Шузо торопливо и нервно утерся краем пыльной скатерти. Агнес закатила глаза, порылась в кармане передника и протянула ему расческу. 

— На кого я работаю… — проворчала она. — Так что, в приемной ты все убрал?

Шузо сглотнул и закивал. Агнес скорбно покачала головой и ушла к посетителю.

— Желаете чаю, господин? — донесся из-за двери ее бас. — Или, может, кофе?

Кофе у них в доме не отродясь водилось, как, впрочем, и сервиза, подходящего, чтобы подавать что-то гостям, поэтому Тацуя и Шузо торопливо рванули в прихожую. Едва не столкнувшись в проеме, они все-таки притормозили, чтобы выровнять дыхание и оправить рубашки, — совсем как школьники, вызванные к директору. 

— Я пока постельное белье соберу, — сообщила Агнес и направилась к лестнице. Степенно, тяжело и неотвратимо, как сама судьба.

— Не стоит, я сам потом… — начал Тацуя, но Агнес пригвоздила его тяжелым взглядом опытной домоправительницы.

— Да что я там не видела. Вам до прежнего борделя еще учиться и учиться.

Шузо, белый как мел, перегораживал приоткрытую дверь приемной. Шансов, что посетитель ничего не слышал, не было ни одного, даже самого крошечного.

Одно хорошо в этом посетителе — ему явно было плевать на все, что он услышал и увидел. Редкий человек, встретившийся с Агнес лицом к лицу, оставался равнодушным, а этот спал в том самом кресле, которое вчера лишилось девственности. Впрочем, он-то не человек и наверняка видел вещи пострашнее Агнес.

— Сето? — спросил Шузо.

Тот медленно, будто нехотя открыл глаза, моргнул пару раз и зевнул с закрытым ртом.

— Вам послание от господина Ханамии. Отличные кресла, где брали?

Ну надо же, и ради этого они причесывались? 

— У Бердслея, на Солнечной улице.

Сето коротко присвистнул на одной ровной ноте. 

— Дорогое удовольствие. 

— Ты пришел про мебельщиков расспрашивать или по делу все-таки? — не выдержал Шузо. 

Сето посмотрел на него без улыбки и повертел головой, с хрустом вправив шейный позвонок.

— Даже лучше. Я принес аванс. И кое-какую информацию, которая может вас заинтересовать. Я, можно сказать, — Сето все еще не улыбался и говорил монотонно, будто читал речь с листа, — посол доброй воли.

У Тацуи волосы встали дыбом на затылке. Что бы там Сето ни говорил, он точно не принес хорошие новости.

— С чего Ханамия решил, что мы станем работать на него? — спросил Тацуя резко. 

— Вы ведь все еще хотите узнать, что произошло с этим вашим Харасавой? — Сето переплел пальцы на колене, и Тацуя брезгливо подумал, что комнату придется потом вычистить от паутины. Как следует вычистить, чтобы ни одной ниточки не осталось. — Вчера Мацумото раскопал, что он связан с делом Лейна Редфилда. Нашел у них дома какие-то артефакты, одинаковые. А сегодня утром нашли самого Мацумото. Мертвого.

— И ты считаешь, что это отличная реклама и повод взяться за это дело? — хмыкнул Шузо. 

— Нет, господин Ханамия, — Сето слегка подчеркнул голосом имя, — считает, что вот это повод взяться за дело. — Он уронил на стол мешочек, тяжелый, плотно набитый. — А еще — это. — Сверху он выложил какую-то штуковину: несколько мелких костей, похожих на фаланги пальцев или, может, пястные косточки какого-то зверька, бусины и сухие веточки, путаница бурых грязных ниток и шнурков.

От этой кучки сора и падали отчетливо воняло тиной и дурной магией. 

— Что это? — шепотом спросил Шузо, склонившись к Тацуе. Тот качнул головой.

— Никогда такого не видел. Но дома я это говно держать не стал бы. 

Сето едва заметно растянул губы, но ничего за этим движением не пряталось — ни симпатии, ни насмешки. 

— Это ан-роа. Болотная магия, очень древняя, мало кто знает о ней, кроме самих болотников. Мацумото сообщил, что нашел какого-то специалиста, который сможет рассказать, для чего сделан артефакт. Больше на связь не выходил. Его труп сегодня нашли в квартале болотников на задворках магазина «Книги для разума». Так и сжимал эту штуку в руке, хотя сомневаюсь, что его убила магия, учитывая, что у него было перерезано горло.

— То есть, Ханамия считает, что эти жабродышащие там у себя похищают видных политиков и журналистов? — скептически поинтересовался Тацуя. Конечно, о болотниках ходили всевозможные слухи. Их странная магия, их ритуалы внушали обывателям справедливые опасения. И все же болотники никогда никуда не встревали, предпочитая жить в своем квартале и вести все дела между собой.

— Господин Ханамия, — Сето снова подчеркнул слово «господин», но Тацуя его проигнорировал, — считает, что есть немало людей, способных заплатить за нужное заклятие или темный талисман. 

Тацуя наклонился, дернул за край мешочка и брезгливо потыкал в меховую бахрому ан-роа. И тут же кончики пальцев обожгло холодом. Он поднялся вдоль запястья, как поднимается темная вода во время прилива, и нахлынул на Тацую всей тяжестью, придавил к креслу. 

Он видел луну, большую и мутную от промозглого тумана, край зубчатой крыши, рваные облака, но никаких звезд, мгла не пропускала их слабый свет. А еще он видел кого-то. Их лица расплывались — это все из-за боли, засевшей в горле. Он пытался сглотнуть тяжелый комок, протолкнуть в легкие немного воздуха, но лишь бесполезно, по-рыбьи открывал рот. В последнюю секунду все вдруг обострилось, он почувствовал свои пальцы, скребущие по рассохшимся доскам, свои холодеющие ноги — и увидел лицо под волной светлых локонов. 

Тацуя очнулся, отвалившись на спинку, он отшатнулся так резко, что от удара весь воздух выбило из легких. Руки и ноги все еще оставались чужими, тяжелыми и холодными. Сердце едва двигалось, будто оледенелый камень. 

— Черт, — сказал Тацуя, едва двигая языком, — ненавижу все эти мертвецкие штучки. 

Сето смотрел на него с отстраненным любопытством, как на забавную зверушку. 

— Ладно, мы согласны, — сказал Тацуя и сгреб мешочек с деньгами, не касаясь артефакта. — Передай Ханамии, что отчет будет завтра.

— Постарайтесь не умереть, — сказал Сето и легко поднялся с кресла.

Шузо внимательно смотрел на Тацую, но ни сказал ни слова, пока Сето не ушел. Да и тогда просто поднял бровь.

— Я видел Ясмин, — пояснил Тацуя. — Наверняка это она подсунула Харасаве артефакт. Не уверен, что он еще жив, но все же стоит попытаться найти его, как думаешь?

— А куда мы денемся, — вздохнул Шузо. — Редфилда ты не видел?

— Нет, больше ни одного знакомого лица. — Тацуя потер ладони друг о друга — холод все не уходил, так и колол пальцы. — Между прочим, я же говорил!

— Да-да, ты великий провидец, — сказал Шузо неожиданно низким голосом, поднялся и шагнул к Тацуе. Лицо у него было беспокойное и, похоже, меньше всего его волновали Ясмин, Харасава и этот мертвый шпик Ханамии. — А еще мы, кажется, говорили, что не стоит тебе трогать вещи, снятые с трупов. 

Он присел перед креслом Тацуи и накрыл его ладони своими, и в первую секунду его кожа обожгла, как открытый огонь. 

— Как лед, — буркнул Шузо, растирая пальцы. — Когда-нибудь это угробит тебя, я серьезно. 

— Зато это нам помогло, — попытался оправдаться Тацуя, хотя прекрасно понимал, что видение сделало только хуже. Теперь они не смогут отказаться от дурного дела. Не сейчас, когда он уверен, что Харасаве грозит смерть.

Алекс много раз говорила ему, что он гребаный идеалист, и идеализм этот погубит его. И все же он не мог отступиться. 

— Это расследованию помогло, а не нам, — сказал Шузо хмуро и крепче стиснул руки Тацуи. — Но я тебя понимаю, хрен отступишься теперь.

Может, именно это связало их в свое время особенно крепко. Ни Шузо, ни Тацуя не умели идти на попятную или признавать свое поражение. Именно поэтому они оставили прежнюю жизнь, поселились в этом старом доме и доводили все свои дела до конца. И поэтому кивнули сейчас друг другу и поднялись.

В прихожей Агнес утрамбовывала в титанического размера корзину плащ Тацуи.

— Свежий плащ на вешалке, я приду в среду убираться, — сказала она твердо.

— Да не стоит, — начал Шузо скорее по привычке, — мы сами…

— Приду в среду, — повторила она так, будто и не слышала возражений. — Постарайтесь не утонуть в грязи к тому времени. 

Она вышла из дома, прямая и уверенная, с огромной корзиной в руке. Когда Шузо с Тацуей сняли этот дом, им сказали, что они могут пользоваться услугами прежней прачки. Хитрая хозяйка не предупредила, что это прачка будет ими пользоваться, убираться в доме без спросу и совать нос во все их дела. И заботиться о них, как о собственных детях. И хотя Агнес вгоняла их обоих в нервную дрожь, она была еще одной причиной, почему они хотели выкупить именно этот дом. Этот — и никакой другой.

***

На самом деле, квартал болотников назывался Пьяным Городом, и отнюдь не потому, что здесь располагалось особенно много кабаков и распивочных, нет. Просто большая его часть располагалась в дельте Пайра, половина зданий стояла на сваях, а половина — и вовсе на огромных плотах. Улицы, собранные из отсырелого дерева, качались под ногами, влекомые приливами и волнами от многочисленных рыбацких и торговых лодок. С лодок здесь продавали не только рыбу и огромных речных крабов и креветок, но и одежду, оружие, ткани, фрукты и пряности. Целыми днями блеклолицые, зато ярко и пышно разодетые торговцы болотного народа скользили на своих лодках по многочисленным каналам и заводям Пьяного Города и расхваливали на разные голоса свой товар. 

Гвалт и гомон оглушили Тацую, обрушились на него вместе с резкими запахами и удушающей влажностью. Последнее было хуже всего. В такой сырости его дар начинал сбоить, а значит, всякое расследование замедлялось. Не так сильно, как в дождь, но все же картинки теряли четкость и последовательность.

— Покупайте окру, свежую окру, самую вкусную окру на Соленом Побережье, — кричала торговка. 

— Что вам с той окры, господа, — перебивали ее с другой лодки. — У нас есть для вас ром, лучший ром, какой вы пробовали, густой, как кровь! Один глоток валит с ног!

Шузо рядом фыркнул, Тацуя фыркнул тоже. Свалить это пойло, может, и свалит — одним своим сивушным запахом. Им уже случалось забираться на плавучие рынки, и они отлично знали, что откровенные подделки и лежалый товар соседствовали здесь с настоящими жемчужинами, и чтобы отличить одно от другого, требовался наметанный глаз и недюжинный опыт. 

Они торопливо миновали причал, забитый торговыми лодками, проскочили несколько пришвартованных плотов, с которых тянуло сытными запахами странной местной кухни. Даже еду болотники готовили под открытым небом и поглощали тут же, примостившись на ящики и тюки с товаром или устроившись на кнехтах, как на высоких табуретах. 

Тацуя нырнул в узкий переулок, выстроенный на сваях. Мостовая здесь была неподвижной, хотя надежной все же не выглядела. Кое-где сквозь доски, изъеденные водой и временем, проросла осока и камыши. Вдоль забора торчали тяжелые головки рогоза. Дома в Пьяном Городе красили в яркие, почти ядовитые цвета, не столько для красоты, сколько для того, чтобы уберечь древесину от гниения. 

Они с Шузо прошли мимо двух оранжевых домов, пары красных и одного зеленого, мимо магазина пряностей, выкрашенного в фиолетовый, красный и золотой, а потом вышли к магазину «Книги для разума». К удивлению Тацуи, здание оказалось невнятно-серым и почти сливалось с блеклой водой. Его этажи громоздились один на другой при помощи множества балок и подпорок. Вся эта конструкция не внушала особого доверия, и Тацуя утешал себя только тем, что так близко к берегу может утонуть лишь полный идиот.

— Ну и дыра, — заметил Шузо, когда они обошли магазин по узкой щелястой мостовой. Слева, почти в самых прибрежных зарослях, доски еще хранили бурые следы крови. 

— Странно, что труп даже не пытались спрятать, — сказал Тацуя и махнул в сторону камышей. — Там его даже болотники не нашли бы. 

— Думается мне, — задумчиво протянул Шузо, — что это было своеобразное предупреждение. Для других идиотов, которые подумают сунуться в это дело. 

— То есть, для нас?

— То есть, для нас, — согласился Шузо, и они вошли в магазин.

Дверь магазина не скрипнула, а скорее хлюпнула — косяк по низу порос влажным мхом, кое-где пробивалась даже нежная зелень кислицы. Внутри было сумрачно, на дощатых стенах рябили тени от воды. Плеск волн здесь слышался гораздо громче, чем снаружи — хлипкие стены не пропускали крики торговцев и рыбаков, и казалось, что магазин стоит далеко от Пьяного Города, на острове посреди реки. Тацуя незаметно провел рукой вдоль стены — так и есть, на дом наложены частичные заглушающие чары. Хорошее решение, здесь ведь явно располагался не только магазин, но и жилье владельца.

У дальней стены в синеватом полумраке едва проглядывал длинный стол и истертые подошвы ботинок на нем.

— Магазин закрыт, — сказали ровным, безразличным голосом. Послышался шорох перевернутой страницы.

— Дверь не заперта, — сказал Тацуя. — Мы ищем очень редкую книгу, надеялись, что найдем ее у вас.

— Ну попробуйте.

Тацуя прошелся вдоль стеллажей с неряшливо расставленными книгами, подбираясь ближе к столу. Хозяина магазина он все не мог разглядеть — тот закрылся огромной книгой. Глаз случайно зацепился за надпись на корешке на одной из полок — «Ан-роа, ритуалы болотного народа». Тацуя протянул руку, чтобы взять книгу — что-то щелкнуло, и книга пропала со стеллажа. Он не успел разглядеть почти ничего, только заметил, как обложка пронеслась мимо лица.

— Эта книга не продается.

Шузо потянулся к другой полке — точно наугад, Тацуя это чувствовал. 

— А эта? — спросил Шузо. 

Раздался еще один щелчок, и книга унеслась с полки, мазнув Тацую корешком по волосам. 

— Эта тоже, — ответил книготорговец ровным голосом.

Тацуя резко выбросил руку и схватил первую попавшуюся книгу — и только теперь увидел кончик длинного бледно-розового языка, приклеившийся к корешку. Тацуя полюбовался на него пару секунд и отпустил книгу. С тихим щелчком она пролетела мимо и приземлилась на стол.

— Что вам надо? — спросил книготорговец. Он убрал наконец ноги со стола и складывал выхваченные с полок книги аккуратной стопкой. По всей столешнице громоздились целые башни книг, кособокие и неустойчивые — похоже, все эти книги тоже не продавались. — Я не даю интервью и ничего не знаю о трупе, от меня даже полиция уже отстала. Я, знаете ли, скромный книготорговец…

— Который не продает книги? — насмешливо спросил Тацуя. Тот смерил его невыразительным блеклым взглядом. На его лице читалась такая скука, что захотелось зевнуть.

— В городе двадцать восемь книжных лавок. В них можно купить все, что вашей душе угодно, — заметил он. — Зачем вам потребовалась именно моя?

Шузо достал из кармана артефакт и уронил его на единственный свободный от книг пятачок на столешнице — где только что лежали ноги.

— Я же сказал, что ничего не знаю о трупе.

— А мы о нем и не спрашивали, — сказал Шузо. — Но интересно, что вы о нем заговорили, ведь этот талисман нашли у него в руке. Так вы знаете что-то или нет?

— Как же вы все меня достали, — торговец отложил книгу и оперся подбородком на сцепленные в замок руки. — А вы кто такие, чтобы задавать вопросы?

Тацуя протянул ему визитку. Тот внимательно ее изучил и наконец сказал, явно нехотя:

— Я Маюзуми. Вы будете получше полиции, но не думайте, что я рад вас видеть.

Тацуе и в голову не пришло бы думать нечто подобное. По лицу Маюзуми, по всему его облику ясно было, что он не рад видеть никого. Дай ему выбор, он, наверное, вообще предпочел бы не знать о существовании мира за пределами магазина. 

— Пока что мы хотим знать только одно, — сказал Тацуя. — Мацумото приходил вчера к вам, или его труп просто подбросили?

Маюзуми вдруг внимательно уставился на него. Взгляд его, как прохладные струйки воды, обтек все тело, волосы шевельнулись будто от мягкого прикосновения, слегка колыхнулись полы плаща. Тацуя не знал эту магию, никогда не ощущал подобной, но ничего враждебного в ней не почуял — только холодное, отстраненное нечеловеческое внимание.

— Он приходил ко мне, — сказал Маюзуми. — Долгий разговор, да и весьма скучный. Давайте вы сами посмотрите, так быстрее.

И протянул через столешницу руку.

Редко кто из одаренных сам предлагал Тацуе прочитать себя. Слишком глубокое проникновение разума в разум, слишком личное и тесное. Маюзуми и обычный-то разговор едва терпел, а уж телепатов подобные ему предпочитали сразу отпугивать талисманами. Каков же должен быть его контроль над разумом и магией, если он готов впустить Тацую в свою память?

— Не беспокойтесь, — произнес Маюзуми, будто угадав направление его мыслей. — Лишнего я не покажу. Обережные чары Моурна, моя личная модифицикация. Люблю, знаете ли, поработать над традиционными формулами, добавить мощности и функциональности. 

Тацуя мало разбирался в традиционных формулах и в настоящей академической магии — ни он, ни Шузо не обучались ей. Они оба обычные ведьмари, их дар пробудился стихийно, сам собой, и они осваивали его во многом инстинктивно, как дети учатся ходить или плавать. Большая часть Тооргейта так и жила — осваивая свой дар в меру возможностей и даже не задумываясь об обучении, которое зачастую стоило гораздо больше, чем они тратили на еду за всю свою жизнь. Но Маюзуми был настоящим чародеем и, похоже, весьма искусным. 

Возможно, он даже мог бы обмануть Тацую, показать ему искусный фантом. 

Вот поэтому иметь дело с магами и чародеями — полная лажа. 

Тацуя взял предложенную руку. 

Мацумото оказался бледным и невыразительным. Обычным. Сотни таких же каждый день встают за прилавки, спешат по улицам по каким-то своим неведомым делам, покупают кофе и газеты со свежими новостями. Встретишь такого на улице, зацепишь взглядом в толпе — через секунду и не вспомнишь. Идеальный шпик, что ни говори. 

— Значит, этот амулет создан для зомбирования? — спросил Мацумото. 

Внутри поднялась глухая волна раздражения. Тацуя ненавидел повторять что-то дважды, ненавидел непонятливость и докучливых людей.

Нет, не Тацуя. Маюзуми. Видение вдруг сделалось неглубоким, как песчаная отмель. Ни чужих мыслей, ни чувств, одна только картинка.

— Нет, — холодно ответил Маюзуми. — Зомбирование — долгий процесс и очень трудный. Нужно много уметь и многим пожертвовать, чтобы научиться такому. А это… это просто игрушка. Размягчает мозги, делает жертву послушной. Скажут прыгать — прыгнешь. Скажут документы подписать — подпишешь.

— И насколько сильно действует эта, — Мацумото сделал паузу, — игрушка?

— На кого как, — Маюзуми лениво пожал плечами. — Некоторые люди и сами по себе тупые, послушные, их как на веревочке водить можно. Некоторые сопротивляются. Но естественные инстинкты ни один ан-роа не переборет, с крыши жертва по приказу не прыгнет и в огонь не шагнет. — Он помолчал. — И все-таки об этом вам лучше с Оба-сан поговорить. Ей не понравится, что кто-то таким балуется. 

Видение резко оборвалось, Тацуя отшатнулся от неожиданности и едва не упал — Шузо подхватил его и удержал на ногах. Это Маюзуми выдернул руку — видимо, показал все, что хотел.

— Больше я его не видел, — сказал Маюзуми. — Ну, до тех пор, пока меня сегодня не разбудили ни свет ни заря и не показали труп. Обычно я предпочитаю на завтрак чай с тостами и копченой селедкой, а не толпу людей и лужу крови в камышах.

Он потянул носом, скривился и передернул плечами, как от холода.

— Еще неделю вонять будет. А вам тоже надо бы с Оба-сан поговорить, она больше моего знает. — Он вдруг улыбнулся, и его прозрачные, как речной туман, глаза на мгновение закрыла пленка второго века. — Если сможете дойти до нее живыми. Тот, вчерашний, не дошел.

— Мы покрепче будем, — заявил Шузо. 

— Тот наверняка тоже так думал, — все еще улыбаясь, ответил Маюзуми.

Удивительное впечатление он производил — одновременно хотелось врезать ему и сесть рядом, чтобы болтать до ночи, а то и до утра. Он ведь многое знал, не исключено, что прочитал все книги в своем фальшивом магазине. Что именно прикрывал этот магазин — вот где главная загадка. Вряд ли в задней комнате держали опиумную курильню, Маюзуми превратился бы в берсерка через неделю постоянного притока посетителей. Нет, здесь было что-то пострашнее.

Все эти странные кварталы чужих рас хранили множество мрачных тайн, и Тацуя вдруг понял, что сейчас они с Шузо набрели на одну такую, сами того не желая. Тацуя не любил все эти секреты, слишком долго он вращался в мире, который открыла ему Алекс, и теперь не хотел нырять в еще более темные глубины. 

— И как же нам найти эту твою Оба-сан?

— Вам туда, — Маюзуми кивнул себе за спину и снова уткнулся в книгу. 

По его непроницаемому лицу и сжатым губам ясно было, что из него они больше не вытянут ни слова. Тацуя отодвинул шуршащую занавеску из бусин, каких-то косточек и сухих веточек — пальцы кольнуло теплом — и нырнул в коридор. Шузо вошел следом, занавесь сомкнулась за ними и мгновенно застыла, не колыхаясь, не издавая ни звука. Пропали запахи книг, старой бумаги и пыли, откуда-то из темной глубины тянуло лишь сыростью, гарью и как будто бы кухней. 

Коридор немного поднимался вверх и казался слишком длинным для небольшого домика. Они все шли и шли, и только доски скрипели под ногами, и паутина колыхалась от слабого сквозняка. Тацуя даже не сразу понял, что слабый свет не почудился ему, а когда понял, стены уже раздвинулись, и коридор вывел их в странную комнатенку, напоминающую пещеру. 

Первое, что бросалось в глаза — огромный котел. Он степенно булькал на огне, занимая почти все свободное пространство. А за котлом, окутанная клубами сытного густого пара, стояла старуха. Ее можно было описать как крупную, хотя, пожалуй, Тацуя даже использовал бы слово «обширная». И дело вовсе не в физических габаритах — просто так получалось, что старуха занимала больше места, чем причиталось ее телу. Огонь окрасил ее кожу оранжевым, она будто впитала его цвет и тепло, только глаза остались по-рыбьи бледными.

На секунду Тацуе почудилось, что она и смотрит на них, и одновременно стоит у них за спиной, и он поежился.

— Смотри-ка, дошли, — хихикнула Оба-сан. — Умные гости, пришли к обеду.

Она запустила в котел длинный черпак и провернула его несколько раз. Черпак явно с большим трудом рассекал густое варево.

— Что за зелье? — настороженно спросил Шузо.

— Какое зелье? — удивилась Оба-сан. — Рагу это. Обед внучку готовлю.

Она ощипала несколько пучков трав, подвешенных на веревке вдоль стены, и бросила все в котел. Размера он был такого, что Маюзуми туда мог бы целиком поместиться. Впрочем, внучком мог оказаться и какой-нибудь горный тролль, кто этих ведьм разберет.

— Э, — неуверенно начал Тацуя, — приятного аппетита. 

Оба-сан засмеялась глубоким грудным голосом и покачала черпаком. 

— Какие воспитанные молодые люди, — сказала она. — Не тушуйтесь, отведайте миску бабушкиного рагу. И все проблемы разом решатся. 

Она плюхнула немного странной похлебки в миску. Тацуя уставился на кусочки чего-то розового, какие-то бурые завитки и серые разваренные ленты. Рагу выглядело так, будто болотную жижу просто зачерпнули вместе со всей живностью и водорослями и тщательно проварили все это на медленном огне. 

Возможно, Оба-сан даже не врала, и рагу действительно могло решить все их проблемы — у мертвецов-то проблем не бывает. 

— Спасибо, мы как-нибудь в другой раз, — сказал Тацуя, подавив желание сделать шаг назад. — У нас вопрос.

— Вам знакома эта штука? — спросил Шузо и протянул ей талисман.

— Опять эту погань притащили. — Оба-сан сокрушенно покачала головой и пихнула Тацуе миску с рагу. — Подержи-ка.

Тацуя откровенно опасался, что эта жижа может выпрыгнуть и отъесть ему руку, но миску все-таки взял. Оба-сан покачала головой, звеня серьгами, бусами и низками монет, и отобрала амулет у Шузо. Торопливо пробормотав над ним нечто неразборчивое, она швырнула ан-роа в огонь. Пламя лизнуло хрупкие косточки и нитки, зашипело и зачадило, выплевывая искры. Из-под котла повалил тяжелый черный дым, а огонь все никак не мог справиться с талисманом. 

— Грязная магия, — сказала Оба-сан и поджала губы. — Неумеха делала, столько мусора наплела. Но талисман сработал, сделал свое дело.

— А вы можете сказать, кто его сделал? — спросил Шузо.

— Нет. Слишком много крови на нем, она все следы сожрала. — Она вдруг уставилась на Тацую и спросила: — Ты же видел, да?

Еще и поэтому он терпеть не мог общаться с магами и чародеями — они всегда говорили так, будто знают его лучше, чем он сам, никогда не упускали случая показать, что уж они-то его насквозь видят.

— Я видел женщину. Не из болотников, человека.

— Оно и видно, — ответила Оба-сан и склонилась над пламенем. Огонь высветил ее резкие старческие черты и нечеловечески светлые глаза. Она зашептала что-то и провела ладонью, накрыв талисман своей тенью. И в тот же миг нитки и ремешки вспыхнули. — Нахваталась по верхам, не знает ни правил, ни платы, швыряется силой. Как придется расплачиваться — плакать будет. 

— Эта вряд ли будет, — буркнул Тацуя. — Скажите, а почему Мацумото вчера до вас не дошел? Не там повернул в коридоре?

Оба-сан тоненько, по-девичьи, засмеялась. Дым от горящего талисмана окутал ее лицо, впутался в длинные седые волосы.

— Милый, ты что, думаешь, я тут живу? Это же кухня! Ох, мужчины, кастрюлю от маслобойки не отличат. — Тут Тацуя не нашелся бы, что возразить, он никогда в жизни не видел маслобойку и очень плохо представлял, для чего она нужна. — Чихиро шпика этого ко мне домой послал, да, видать, дорогу плохо объяснил.

— Или его просто встретили по дороге, — предположил Шузо. 

— Верно, верно, — покивала Оба-сан и снова принялась мешать жижу в котле. На рагу она походила все меньше — клокотала, как лава, с потревоженной поверхности сорвалось несколько пронзительно-желтых искр. Оба-сан чертыхнулась и поспешно присыпала рагу сухими травами.

Тацуя с интересом рассматривал кухню. Больше всего она напоминала заброшенный музей редкостей и диковин. На полках слева теснились запыленные банки, полные блеклой, чуть светящейся жидкости. Внутри плавали странные твари с многочисленными лапами и кольчатыми хвостами. На секунду показалось даже, что оттуда, из-за тонкого слоя пыли, пялились с любопытством чьи-то глаза. Тацуя отступил на полшага и оказался возле чучела облезлого грифа. Еще глубже в тени сидел пыльный попугай с блестящими стеклянными глазами и огромная зобастая ящерица размером с откормленную собаку. 

Не удержавшись, Тацуя щелкнул ее по носу и едва не остался без пальца. Ящерица щелкнула здоровенными челюстями, намереваясь, видимо, позавтракать его рукой, но зацепила зубами только кончик перчатки. 

Тацуя торопливо вернулся к котлу. Рагу хотя бы не лезло из него. Пока. 

— А вам-то зачем это все? — спросила Оба-сан. — Женщину эту ищете?

— Мужчину, — сказал Шузо. — А женщина сама найдется.

— В дурную историю вы влезли, ох, в дурную. — Оба-сан сочувственно шмыгнула носом, совсем как настоящая бабушка. Только глаза ее смотрели слишком уж пристально, с любопытством существа, прожившего слишком долго, чтобы по-настоящему кому-то сочувствовать. — Вам хоть заплатили?

— Не жалуемся. — Шузо усмехнулся. 

— А я бы пожаловался, — вклинился Тацуя. — За все эти неприятности можно было потребовать и побольше. 

— Дело говоришь, — сказала Оба-сан, обошла котел и забрала у него, наконец, миску с рагу. — Тем более что ваши проблемы еще только начинаются. Бывают такие беды, которые нюхом чуешь, так от вас, милые, так несет, что после вашего ухода я, пожалуй, проветрю кухоньку-то, — она глухо, мрачно засмеялась. — Стой смирно, я только посмотрю.

Еще больше, чем общаться с магами, Тацуя не любил трогать их. Их воспоминания слишком плотно переплетены с заклинаниями, слишком полны чужеродной магии, плотной и густой, путающей картинки и порой превращающей их в настоящие кошмары. И все же Тацуя послушно стянул перчатку и протянул руку, внутренне содрогаясь. Однажды, прикоснувшись к чародею колодцев, он едва не утонул прямо посреди людной площади. 

— Ой, да не трясись ты, — фыркнула Оба-сан и взялась за его пальцы. Кисть утонула в ее широкой ладони — бледной, с тонкими перепонками между пальцев. Вблизи она куда меньше напоминала человека: слишком узкие зрачки, слишком явные прорези жаберных щелей, сейчас плотно закрытые. Секунду ничего не происходило, Тацуя просто пялился на Оба-сан, а потом он закрыл глаза и увидел…

Ничего.

Темнота под веками чуть рябила, зрачки все еще различали полустертый призрак огня под котлом. Тацуя открыл глаза. 

Оба-сан отступила удивительно ловким движением и покачала головой. На сей раз ее украшения не зазвенели. Ничто не нарушало тишины. Только огонь трещал в очаге, и ничего больше.

— Ох, и хорошо же мне придется проветривать, — сказала Оба-сан, наконец. — Беда у вас на закорках сидит и знай себе погоняет. Темные силы гнетут вас, темные.

— Значит, Харасава…

— Жив ваш Харасава. Только времени ему осталось — до полуночи. А потом смерть. Страшная погибель, неминучая…

— А вы, Оба-сан, я смотрю, опять над неучами издеваетесь? — раздался вдруг голос из темноты, и к очагу выступил Маюзуми. — Стыдно в вашем возрасте.

— Ой, да кто бы говорил, — отозвалась Оба-сан, — привратничек. Через тебя и половина гостей не проходит, дорогу забывают, как ты на них глянешь.

— Как всякий хороший ученик, я подражаю учителю и стремлюсь его превзойти. — Маюзуми едва заметно улыбнулся. Он больше не казался простым продавцом книг. Внешне ничего не изменилось, но теперь никто не усомнился бы, что перед ним настоящий чародей. 

— Это хорошо, что ты пришел, — без обиняков сказала Оба-сан. Весь ее говор, загадочные пассы и вибрирующе-низкая нота в голосе исчезли. Осталась только спокойная деловитая уверенность, как у кухарки, которая собралась разделать цыпленка и пустить его на суп, точно как тысячу раз до того. — Поможешь мне тут. Тецуя, а ты чего встал там? Помогай тоже. 

Из дальнего угла, из самой густой темноты вынырнул блеклый парнишка и встал по правую руку от Оба-сан. Как давно он стоял там? Или, может, возник в тенях только сейчас, сформировался из тьмы, пыли и странных штуковин на полках. Казалось, свет пламени не касается его лица, минует, не задевая.

Пока Тацуя разглядывал темный угол, пытаясь найти там то ли нишу, то ли потайную дверь, Маюзуми неслышно переместился и встал слева от Оба-сан. Даже движение воздуха не выдало его, он просто появился там. Может, он следовал за ними до самой кухни и даже навел морок, чтобы они покружили по коридору. А потом вместе с Тецуей наблюдал, как старая ведьма изводит их мрачными разговорами. Наверняка немало насладился зрелищем — похоже, ученички были под стать самой Оба-сан. 

Тецуя буравил их немигающим взглядом. Жабры на его шее чуть приоткрылись и втянули пар из котла. Голубые кромки жаберных щелей едва заметно трепетали, и от этого зрелища Тацуя передернулся. Не то чтобы он был ксенофобом, просто Тецуя этот нервировал его одним своим присутствием. Взгляд все норовил соскользнуть с него и запутаться в тенях. 

Тецуя моргнул внутренним веком.

— Не обращайте внимания на Куроко, — шепнул Маюзуми, слегка наклонившись к ним, и усмехнулся уголком губ. В свете пламени он стал будто прозрачным, Тацуя даже не сразу понял, откуда доносится голос. — Он родной внук Оба-сан, потому и блаженный такой. 

На секунду Тацуя подумал, каким образом Тецуя Куроко появился на свет, и был ли это обычный для всех людей способ, а потом решил, что просто не хочет знать ответ.

— Чихиро, хватит язвить, — прервала его Оба-сан. — Бумагу давай. Тецуя, ты знаешь, что делать.

Это хорошо, что Тецуя знал, потому что Тацуя давно перестал понимать, что происходит. Он глянул на Шузо — тот пожал плечами.

Тецуя наклонился над котлом, жабры снова приоткрылись и дыхнули на рагу мутным голубоватым паром. Жижа тут же перестала булькать, поверхность разгладилась и побурела, стала цвета речного донного ила. Вернулась, видимо, в свое привычное состояние.

Маюзуми протянул над котлом руку с куском бумаги — желтой, неровно оборванной по краям, на углу все еще виднелась расплывшаяся чернильная надпись. Чародеи как никто умели использовать вещи по несколько раз, Тацуя понадеялся только, что предыдущие чары оттуда хорошо счистили, и дом сейчас не снесет каким-нибудь приблудным китом. Оба-сан плеснула на бумагу жижу из котла, она потекла невесомо, не прогибая рваные уголки, и капли с краев падали в котел бесшумно, даже не тревожа жижу в котле.

Тецуя и Маюзуми затянули хором какой-то невнятный речитатив, тусклый и однообразный, как вой ветра над торфяниками. Тацуя готов был поклясться, что даже чуял запахи солоноватой воды и вереска.

Оба-сан подула на бумагу, вгляделась в нее, прищурившись, и протянула ее Шузо. В тот же миг голоса оборвались, и холод бескрайних болот отступил.

— Если еще не передумали, найдете Харасаву по этой карте, — сказала Оба-сан серьезно. — Но учтите, кое-что я и правда вижу наперед. Скажем так, шансы у вас, ну, может, один к семи. 

Да, похоже, сегодня они не фавориты этого забега. Тацуя с Шузо переглянулись — им не потребовалось даже кивать друг другу.

— Мы не привыкли бросать дела на середине. 

— Вам виднее. — Оба-сан пожала плечами. — Отдаю карту за то, что вчера не доглядела за человеком.

Прозвучало это словно ритуальная формула. Шузо принял карту молча — им ритуальными формулами служили мешочки с деньгами, и свои обязательства они уже приняли. Оба-сан, казалось, тут же потеряла к ним всякий интерес и принялась споро прибирать кухню. Тецуя скользил вокруг, как тень, подавая ей чашки и плошки. 

— Идемте, — бросил Маюзуми и нырнул в темный коридор. Последнее, что они увидели — как Тецуя распахнул плотно занавешенное окно, и в кухню ворвался стылый речной ветер и дневной свет.

Они миновали коридор за пару минут, не больше, и Тацуя сам не понимал, что такого загадочного увидел здесь в первый раз. Обычный коридор — пыльный и запущенный. 

— Что ж, — сказал Тацуя, когда они вышли в магазин, и приподнял шляпу, — спасибо за все, а нам пора спасать людей и совершать подвиги.

— И помереть героической смертью, — хмыкнул Маюзуми. — Подождите минуту. Было у меня тут где-то...

Он порылся в ящике стола, вытащил оттуда еще несколько книг, с удивлением рассмотрел их, будто видел впервые, и извлек рыбий скелет. Скелет был пышно украшен бусинами, цветными нитками и еще какой-то мишурой и пялился на мир с обвиняющей тоской в пустых глазницах. 

— Возьмите, — велел Маюзуми.

— Зачем это? — Шузо уставился на скелет, но трогать не стал. Печальный опыт с рагу и встреча Тацуи с чучелом ящерицы явно научили его осторожности. 

— Моя разработка. — Маюзуми придвинул рыбину еще ближе к ним. Кажется, впервые за все время его выражение хоть немного изменилось, лицо как будто осветилось изнутри и плоские блеклые глаза засияли. — Если совсем прижмет, бросьте во врага. 

— А оно не рванет? — с опаской спросил Шузо.

— Еще как, — ответил Маюзуми и улыбнулся широко и очень довольно. — Так что вы кидайте как следует, подальше, тогда вас не зацепит. Хотя нет, лучше кидайте, а потом сразу бегите.

— Э-э-э, спасибо, — невнятно протянул Шузо и с опаской взял скелет за хвост. Скелет продолжал обреченно пялиться на него. 

— В кармане не рванет, я проверял, — сказал Маюзуми. Тацуя не хотел знать, как он проверял и на ком. — Знаете, те, кто платит за магию, редко задают столько вопросов.

— Не доверяю бесплатным образцам, — пожал плечами Шузо. — На днях мне всучили целую стопку религиозных брошюрок, а на них оказалось заклятье порабощения. 

— Это не бесплатно, — скривившись, признал Маюзуми. — Я тоже вчера упустил этого Мацумото. Клиент все-таки был.

Тацуя хотел было сказать, что дохлая рыба уж точно не перевешивает чей-то труп, но все-таки промолчал. На клиента Маюзуми чихать хотел, а вот рыбу явно любил, как родное дитя. А то, что пришло в уплату магического долга, не отдают.

Так что Пьяный Город они покинули втроем — Тацуя, дохлая рыба в мишуре и Шузо с картой.

Сумерки настигли их на узкой улочке между кожевенными мастерскими и полуразвалившимися доходными домами. В два этажа, кое-как сколоченные из потемневших гнилых досок, они давно обрушились бы, если б не лепились друг к другу так плотно. Тут было грязно, но не было никакого мусора, здешние обитатели ничего не выбрасывали. Каждая дощечка, каждая тряпица и бумажка использовались повторно, а потом еще раз и еще. И в этих домах, если тебе платили медяк в день за то, чтобы ворочать неподъемные мокрые шкуры среди едких испарений и вони, ты считался настоящим счастливчиком.

И все же Тацуя не сразу узнал район. Понял, куда их занесло, лишь когда им навстречу потянулись крепкие молодчики — у кого свинчатка, у кого, по-простому, булыжник. Все рыжие, как грех, и пьяные, как десяток сапожников. 

— Шу, — сказал Тацуя. 

Тот не смотрел вперед. Вертел карту то так, то эдак и водил по ней пальцем, встряхивал ее, но она все равно сминалась от ветра. 

— Да, сейчас, кажется, на следующем перекрестке направо… вот это пятно. 

— Шу.

— Или это соус?

— Шу! — Тацуя накрыл его затылок ладонью и заставил поднять голову. 

Ближайший ши ухмыльнулся и сплюнул, не размыкая рта — сквозь дырку от выбитого зуба. 

— Заблудились, господа хорошие? — спросил он и взмахнул свинчаткой. — Можем подсказать дорогу.

Остальные ши заржали и окружили их плотным кольцом. Все они были одеты в поношенное, драное, но яркое тряпье, увешаны бусами из разного мусора. У одного на шее сверкало настоящее ожерелье из аккуратно просверленных бутылочных осколков — таким украшением и горло можно перерезать. В длинных заостренных ушах у ближайшего Тацуя насчитал штук семь оловянных колец. 

— Шу, придурок, — процедил Тацуя, — ты завел нас в квартал ши.

— Так что, платить-то будем? — спросил все тот же ши со свинчаткой. Видимо, он был тут главным — широкоплечий, кряжистый и почти без побрякушек, зато с грязно-синими татуировками на предплечьях. Письмена под густым курчавым ворсом едва проглядывались — впрочем, Тацуя все равно не знал языка ши. Да и вряд ли там было выбито что-то литературное, скорее всего, как обычно, матерные прославления чистой крови ши. — Мы б вам дорогу подсказали тогда, а то знаете ж, район-то наш, он такой…

— Ага, — поддержал его товарищ с нарочно зачерненными веками. Когда-то таким образом его отец и дед защищали глаза от пыли и злого солнца пустошей. А ему, этому пьяному выблядку некогда великой культуры, ритуал достался в наследство вместе с фамильной яростью и жаждой крови. 

Шузо вздохнул и картинно пожал плечами.

— А нам нечем платить.

Тацуя переступил с ноги на ногу, принимая более устойчивую позицию. В кармане тихо перекатились несколько серебряных. Была бы газета… если туго скрутить ее вокруг монет и зажать в кулаке, вышел бы своего рода кастет, в просторечии ра-хаддерский кирпич. Парни из банды Клейменого особенно любили выбивать должникам зубы именно той суммой, какую они задолжали — лично Тацуя не сталкивался, но слухи-то ходили. Иногда для пущего вразумления долг даже считали в медяках. 

— У вас есть отличная одежда, — радостно заявил ши. — Мне очень нравится шляпа, давно такую хотел.

Шузо смерил Тацую взглядом от шляпы до ботинок, будто приценивался. Было лишь две вещи, на которых они оба отказывались экономить: оружие и шляпы.

— Тебе не пойдет, — отрезал Шузо. — Ладно, раз не хотите по-хорошему…

Ши опять заржали и сдвинулись еще плотнее. Тесное кольцо пошатывалось, тут и там мелькали булыжники, свинчатки и огромные кулаки. Ши скалились щербатыми ртами, отпускали шуточки и могли бы казаться дружелюбными, если бы не явное желание подраться. Им даже плата не была нужна — разве что как предлог для драки. Ши всегда готовы помахаться, особенно с незнакомцами в собственном квартале.

Когда-то у себя в холмах они не знали лучшего развлечения, чем отрезать друг другу головы. Голые, продуваемые всеми ветрами вересковые пустоши никого не интересовали, и только кланы ши бесконечно грызлись за каждый клочок каменистой земли.

Потом пришли люди, и у ши появились новые чужаки, чтобы резать глотки и приносить их головы своим богам. 

— Шузо говорит, — сказал он совсем тихо, но звук его голоса тяжело прокатился над улицей, — развернулись и пошли домой пить чай.

— А че такое чай? — успел спросить один из ши растерянно, но потом ноги перестали слушаться и провернулись в грязи, утягивая его за собой. Остальные уже удалялись, непрерывно богохульствуя и грозясь. Только вожак сопротивлялся еще несколько мгновений, а потом подчинился и он. 

— Черт, — пробормотал Шузо и нервно дернул ворот. Похоже, приказ дался ему нелегко. Им вообще здорово повезло, что этих рыжих психов было всего шестеро. Еще чуть больше — и способность Шузо просто не сработала бы. Толпа всегда заставляла его нервничать, и беспокойство это не давало ему сосредоточиться.

Тацуя отобрал у него карту и посмотрел в напряженное, побледневшее лицо. Над верхней губой выступили крошечные капельки пота, и Шузо то и дело нервно облизывался. Тацуе вдруг захотелось поцеловать его. И может быть, еще отвесить подзатыльник.

— Почему я всегда ведусь на твой уверенный тон? — спросил он скорее у самого себя. — Пойдем, кажется, Кроусби-хилл в той стороне. А потом мы возьмем кэб. Будет очень глупо, если мы опоздаем и не спасем Харасаву, потому что заблудились. 

Шузо фыркнул, но ничего не возразил, только с независимым видом сунул руки в карманы. С завидным упорством он не признавал свою способность заблудиться в собственной ванной. Это не Шузо путал дорогу, это дорога вела не в ту сторону. 

— Так, если свернуть вот тут мы должны быстро выйти к…

— Тацуя, — заявил Шузо. — Кажется, я знаю, куда идти. 

— О нет, только не начинай, Шу, — ответил Тацуя, не отрываясь от карты. 

— Нет, правда, — снова сказал Шузо. 

— Ты всегда так говоришь, а потом мы оказываемся в Йо-Хенкай в окружении троллей, хотя отправлялись на русалочий остров. 

— Тацуя! — Шузо, в свою очередь, положил руку ему на затылок и заставил повернуть голову. 

Тацуя сразу увидел ее — точеный силуэт возле покосившегося крыльца, светлые волосы, уложенные гладкими блестящими волнами, и холодное выражение на бледном лице. 

— Это же Ясмин, — произнес Тацуя слишком громко и тут же притих, но Ясмин не услышала их и не повернула головы. Она разговаривала о чем-то с другой женщиной — рослой, рыжей, просто и бедно одетой. Несмотря на внешнее несходство, было в них что-то такое, какая-то неуловимая общность, может, одинаковая печать ледяной надменности на лицах. Обе они держались как равные. 

— Именно. — Шузо торопливо потянул его в сторону, за угол. — Ясмин. 

Они проследили, как Ясмин с девушкой-ши поймали кэб, и сразу же выскочили на дорогу. Им повезло — еще один кэб уже выворачивал с соседней улицы. В этих краях такое случалось нечасто, и Тацуя, останавливая кентавра, мысленно помолился всем богам, которых вспомнил, чтобы это не было последней их удачей за день.

Они запрыгнули на сиденья, и Шузо крикнул кентавру, указывая на уезжающий с Ясмин кэб:

— Гони за ними! — потом повернулся к Тацуе и сказал, блестя шальными глазами: — Всегда хотел это сказать.

Кэбмен недоуменно скосил на них черный глаз, но все же двинулся следом, набирая ход. Он оказался очень сметливым — держался на солидном расстоянии, иногда даже отставал на повороте, но ни разу не потерял кэб Ясмин, следовал за ним, будто по туго натянутой паутине. К тому времени, как они выехали на окраину, совершенно стемнело, и фонари проскакивали мимо, будто крошечные зарницы. Рыжий свет волнами катился по лицу Шузо, и в этот момент, одержимый азартом погони, он выглядел почти хищным. 

Тацуя и сам чувствовал, как все внутри сжимается, как сдавливает горло предвкушением. Они были совсем близко, он знал это, и уже неважно, насколько паршиво их дело — скоро развязка. То самое, из-за чего они так и не бросили свою довольно нудную работу.

За городскими воротами кентавр бросил на них короткий взгляд, но Тацуя уверенно кивнул и продемонстрировал горсть серебра. Кэбмен только дернул плечом — мол, любой каприз, и наддал ходу. Полная луна тяжело выкатилась над далекими полями, над кромкой черного леса. Мимо проскакивали крошечные домики предместий, мастерские и фермы. 

А потом гонка закончилась. Кэб впереди затормозил, женщины выскользнули, как два призрака, и сразу же двинулись вперед по обочине.

— Сойдем здесь, — бросил Шузо кентавру и спрыгнул раньше, чем тот успел остановиться. К тому времени, когда Тацуя тоже соскочил на дорогу, Шузо уже расплатился. А потом крикнул громко и отчетливо: — Эй, леди! Да, да, вы.

Обе повернулись одинаковым, почти зеркальным движением. Их бледные лица в лунном свете выглядели еще холоднее — будто две ритуальные маски. Тацуя однажды видел такую на аукционе, где побывал вместе с Алекс. Это была вещица работы ши — их жрецы резали маски из матового белого камня, вытачивали его до хрупкой бумажной толщины и скрывали свои лица от богов, которым служили. Боги ши были людоедами, чудовищными богами бесплодных земель, камня, железа и крови. Они были сильны и щедро делились силой с теми, кто кормил их. Поговаривали, что своих богов ши сотворили сами — кровавыми жертвами и неистовой верой.

Первое, что сделали люди, когда последние крепости в холмах наконец пали — сожгли все святилища. 

Но маски, ножи и круглые каменные лезвия и алтарные геммы со сценами жертвований до сих пор кочевали по частным коллекциям и стоили баснословных денег. Тацуя и сам не мог объяснить, почему сейчас вспомнил о той маске, пожелтевшей от времени, покрытой сеточкой трещин, о том, как она лежала на возвышении, и бархат подложки сквозил сквозь прорези глаз, и казалось, у маски есть свои глаза — красные и внимательные.

— Что? — спросила Ясмин. Удивление на миг смыло то странное и жуткое выражение с ее лица. Тацуе вдруг показалось, что перед ним — совсем юная девушка, усталая и совершенно запутавшаяся. 

— Шузо говорит, — твердым и холодным голосом сказал Шузо, — проводите нас туда, куда вы идете.

Лицо Ясмин на мгновение исказила ярость, красные губы скривились, будто готовились выплюнуть проклятье. Ши даже не дернулась, обожгла их злым взглядом, развернулась, прямая, как палка, и пошла вперед. Шузо с Тацуей догнали их и пошли в нескольких шагах позади.

— Сколько продержится твой приказ? — тихо спросил Тацуя.

— Надеюсь, мы дойдем за пятнадцать минут, — ответил Шузо и огляделся. — Приказ может продержаться и полчаса, только я бы не хотел забираться слишком далеко в эту глушь. Ты посмотри только, куда они идут.

Ясмин с ши свернули на узкую проселочную дорогу, зажатую с обеих сторон бесконечными рядами кукурузы. Высоченные подсыхающие стебли возвышались над ними, тяжелые початки то и дело задевали шляпу Тацуи, постукивали по полям, будто цепкие осторожные пальцы. Крыши домов остались позади, отдалились и казались теперь маленькими, ненастоящими — совсем игрушечными, будто миниатюрный поселок в диораме. Тишина нестерпимо давила на уши, но Тацуя не решался обсуждать дело рядом с женщинами, а никакой пустячной темы не лезло в голову. Только минут через пять он понял, что тишина действительно царит неестественная. Не было слышно ни ночных птиц, ни насекомых, ни далекой переклички собак. Даже шелеста травы и кукурузных стеблей, только тяжелые темные облака стлались по небу, то и дело задевая кромку полной луны. 

Ясмин бросила короткий взгляд через плечо и свернула влево, в узкий коридор между рядами, туда, где длинные тени лежали на земле спутанной сетью. 

— Лучше бы мы остались в квартале ши, — пробормотал Тацуя.

— За это нам хотя бы заплатили, — сказал Шузо. Не очень уверенно, надо отметить.

— Ты еще помнишь, что заплатила нам вот эта женщина? — спросил Тацуя и ткнул пальцем в сторону Ясмин. Шузо только неопределенно хмыкнул. Кажется, его моральные принципы позволяли аккуратно обходить этот факт. 

— Ханамия дал больше.

— А, ну тогда, действительно, все нормально, — с легким сарказмом заявил Тацуя. — Давай же заблудимся в кукурузе во славу серебра Ханамии Макото.

— Мы вроде как пытались спасти Харасаву. — Шузо пожал плечами. — По-моему вполне благородный порыв.

— Мы все еще пытаемся. — Тацуя отмахнулся от початка, который едва не поставил ему фингал под глазом. — Мне просто не нравится, куда нас занесло. Может, это последний мой шанс пожаловаться.

— Ты, как всегда, воплощенный оптимизм, — фыркнул Шузо, и в этот момент заросли кукурузы разомкнулись, а впереди открылась поляна, полная огней и человеческих теней — уродливо вытянутых и пляшущих вслед за языками пламени. Их было много, слишком много, и на первый взгляд — все женщины. И все они обернулись разом, и лица у них были холодные и белые. 

— И почему только я всегда прав? — печально заметил Тацуя. 

— Почему я никогда не прав? — так же печально отозвался Шузо. — Я же оптимист. Всем было бы лучше, если бы я всегда был прав.

— Почему-то мне кажется, — продолжил Тацуя, когда женщины двинулись к ним, — что тот, кто сотворил наш мир, тоже был пессимистом. 

— А нам теперь отдуваться. — Шузо поудобней перехватил рукоять ножа. Тацуя и заметить-то не успел, как он его выхватил. Иногда навыки Шузо поражали его, хотя он предпочитал не спрашивать о некоторых темных страницах его жизни. Захочет — расскажет сам. — Я беру на себя всю правую половину, а ты — левую. 

Тацуя отрывисто кивнул. Он успел увидеть, как Шузо качнулся, а потом небо обрушилось на него, придавило огромными тяжелыми облаками, черными и душными. 

Сначала он почувствовал боль. В первую секунду даже не смог понять, что именно болит, а потом ее сгустки словно бы собрались в руках, в вывернутых плечах. Облака все еще давили, как набивные одеяла, уложенные сверху слой за слоем. Еще будучи уличным мальчишкой, в особенно холодные зимы Тацуя забивался под целые кипы тряпок, старой одежды и грязных одеял. Там, под этой горой, он едва дышал, но зато мог пережить очередную ночь. Теперь воздух тоже с трудом протискивался в сдавленную грудь, будто он снова скорчился там, в оледенелом подвале, маленький и жалкий, и ничего нет, и Алекс просто приснилась ему, и Тайга приснился, и Шузо, и дом. Ничего этого не было и не будет. 

— Шу, — прохрипел он. Иногда ему снились те времена, и тогда приходил Шузо, а кошмары забывались. Но в этот раз никто не откликнулся, тяжесть отступала постепенно, неохотно отпускала его тело, как зверь недоеденную добычу. Тацуя открыл глаза, но в первую секунду различил лишь пятна света и тьмы, размытые и полусмешанные, как напитки в одном из коктейлей Алекс. — Шу…

Шузо был рядом — висел привязанным на столбе слева. Он смотрел на Тацую с ужасом, и явно переживал не из-за крови, стекающей ему в левый глаз. Наверное, его здорово приложили по голове. У Тацуи гудел затылок, сзади на шее ощущалось что-то теплое — скорее всего, ему тоже рассадили кожу.

Тацуя подергал на пробу руками и ногами — к столбу его привязали на совесть, примотав толстые веревки к коротким перекладинам. Вывернутые плечевые суставы ныли, пальцы он уже почти не чувствовал. В спину впивались ломкие сухие стебли, и вот это он ощущал преотлично.

— Очнулись, — произнес хриплый старческий голос. — Начнем же, сестры.

Тацуя проморгался и уставился туда, в смесь тьмы и света. Фигуры проступили в ней медленно, как оттиск на светочувствительной пластине. Тацуя разглядел сначала лишь пятерых, а потом еще, и еще, и еще. А сколько оставалось в темноте, за кругом света, и вовсе оставалось только гадать. 

— Надо же, — произнес голос справа, — а вас-то до самого круга дотащили. Сильнее становятся.

Тацуя повернул голову, в шею впилась грубая колючая веревка. Справа от него стоял еще один столб, и к нему точно так же был привязан мужчина лет тридцати пяти. Всклокоченные волосы его торчали во все стороны, одежда запылилась, как будто он несколько часов валялся меж рядов кукурузы — впрочем, наверняка так оно и было. На скуле темнел фиолетовый кровоподтек. Даже в неверном, пляшущем свете огней Кацунори Харасава узнавался легко.

— Вас-то за что повязали? — спросил Харасава. — Точнее, за которую из них?

— Мы тут расследование ведем, — прохрипел Тацуя. Горло драло, будто он наелся песка.

— Неужели? — Харасава заинтересованно склонил голову к плечу. — А что, про эту секту уже знают в городе? Это хорошо, поскорей бы полиция приехала.

— Секта? — Тацуя оглядел женщин, собирающихся в факельном круге. На них не было ритуальных одежд, лица — те, что Тацуя видел, — казались довольно нормальными, без отпечатка фанатичной веры. Но в синхронности их движений, в понимающих взглядах, которыми они обменивались, действительно было что-то от секты. — Сомневаюсь, что полиция что-то знает. Мы, вообще-то, вас искали.

— Вас Масако наняла? Хотя нет, она же сама сдала меня этим психованным.

Тацуя и Шузо переглянулись. Если бы только Тацуя мог хлопнуть себя по лбу, он бы непременно это сделал. Единственный вариант, который они не рассматривали вовсе. Сговор жены и любовницы. На самом деле, стоило подумать об этом, когда картинка перестала складываться, но они так увлеклись разматыванием бесконечных ниточек, что забыли главный принцип любого расследования — самое простое объяснение обычно и есть разгадка. 

— Нет, — Тацуя качнул головой и тут же пожалел об этом — затекшая шея отозвалась болью. — Ясмин. 

Харасава грязно выругался. 

— Должно быть, решила не рисковать, когда я сбежал, — сказал он. — Чертовка умнее, чем я мог предположить. Даже представить не мог, что это она обратилась к детективам. Когда до меня дошли слухи, что меня разыскивают, решил, что это Масако. Она и раньше… знаете, злилась на меня, — он тряхнул головой, длинные встрепанные пряди лезли ему в глаза. Даже в таком состоянии он умудрялся выглядеть несколько щеголевато. — Я решил, она отошла. Взяли меня прямо дома, скрутили, как барана. По плану-то я должен был сам прийти, судя по тому, что они говорили. 

Отлично. Лучше не придумаешь. Своим расследованием они подставили Харасаву, да и сами влипли дальше некуда.

Шузо тихо рассмеялся.

— Тацуя, да мы с тобой настоящие профессионалы. Любители бы так никогда не обосрались.

Влипать в передряги они умели, как никто другой. Но жертвенных столбов в их карьере еще не было, тут Шузо прав — возможно, это их лучшее дело. Такое дело, о котором можно будет рассказывать внукам — чьим-нибудь, Тайги, например. Это, конечно, при условии, что они смогут отсюда выбраться, потому что расклад совершенно не в их пользу. Причем Тацуя предпочел бы, чтобы эти гипотетические будущие рассказы обошлись без фраз типа: «В этой заварушке с безумными бабами ваш дядюшка лишился руки» или «Глядите, какой шрам остался после той истории». 

— Шу? — почти беззвучно спросил он. Шузо едва заметно кивнул. Тацуя почти не видел его движений, но знал, что Шузо сейчас осторожно вытаскивает один из своих тщательно запрятанных ножей. Конечно, их обыскали — Тацуя не чувствовал тяжести ножен на бедре, — но отыскать все оружие Шузо смог бы только профессионал. 

Тацуя смотрел, как двигаются вокруг женщины. Отсюда, с жертвенного столба, толпа казалась единым существом, многоруким и многоногим, враждебным и чуждым. Бесконечное черное людское месиво, плывущее в жутком танце. 

От толпы отделилась знакомая фигура, скользнула ближе и остановилась в густом свете костров. Надменное лицо Ясмин оставалось неподвижным.

— Немного же от вас оказалось толку, господа детективы, — сказала она.

— Чего еще ты ожидала от мужчин, дорогая? — вклинился другой голос, старческий и надтреснутый. — Они все — жалкие и бесполезные.

Вторая приблизилась — рослая и костистая, слегка неловкая в движениях, будто от старости все ее тело обросло толстой корой. Спину она держала так ровно и неподвижно, будто к ней привязали доску. Кажется, у провинциальных аристократов такая осанка считалась наиболее правильной и благородной. Чем меньше человек шевелится, полагали они, чем больше похож на собственный посмертный портрет, тем голубее его кровь.

— На одно только и годны, — продолжила она, шагая мимо столбов, как генерал на плацу. — Дать силы Ей, стать для Нее пищей!

Значит, Харасава прав — действительно сектантки, да к тому же совершенно ненормальные. Наверняка собирались принести их в жертву какому-нибудь духу полей, который питался пыльцой и травяными семенами и совершенно не переносил запаха крови. Так ведь у них урожай загнется ко всем чертям. 

Тацуя слышал разнообразные истории о всевозможных ритуалах, которые практиковали земледельцы, и это все ничуть на них не походило.

— Мужчины, — продолжила старуха, — не способные ничего дать миру, мнят себя хозяевами жизни. Они не знают, что всех их ждет одна участь, один конец. Она поглотит их, всех до одного.

Краем глаза Тацуя видел, как двигаются пальцы Шузо. Должно быть, пытался пилить жесткие задубевшие веревки. Между его бровей залегла сосредоточенная складка. 

— Ладно, леди, я понимаю, этот, — Тацуя кивнул на Харасаву, — заслужил. Мы-то вам что сделали?

Старуха прожгла его жестким взглядом.

— Вы принадлежите к презренному племени. К этой никчемной погани! Этого довольно. — Она повысила голос. — Эй, там, наддайте огня, пора начинать. 

Тацуя покосился на Шузо. Тот все еще трудился над веревками. 

— О нет, нет, нет, — торопливо пробормотал Тацуя. — То есть, я хочу сказать, я хотел бы больше узнать о ней. О той… ну, кто там должен нас, того, поглотить. 

— Скоро вы познаете Ее, — ответила она, — не как мужчина познает женщину, но как кролик познает тигра. Скоро, совсем скоро вы станете ее частью. Огня! Больше огня, я сказала!

И костры вспыхнули, брызнули в черное небо искрами, будто каплями крови. И когда света стало больше, Тацуя увидел, что поляна куда шире, чем казалось сначала, и жертвенных столбов на ней вовсе не три, а куда больше. Часть их уже покосилась и рассохлась, обезображенные тела, привязанные к ним, обвивали побеги вьюнка и сухие стебли, молодые побеги проросли сквозь их прогнившее нутро и вырвались меж ребер. 

— Ну, блядь, — только и сказал Тацуя. Наверное, до сих пор все это казалось ему приключением — неопасным, может, даже слегка забавным. — Нет, вы знаете, госпожа, я предпочитаю, чтобы меня хотя бы информировали, во славу какого божества меня собираются приносить в жертву… — он сделал паузу, пытаясь найти подходящие слова, и наконец, нашел: — Я же вижу печать благородства на вашем лице, вашу аристократическую осанку. Неужто вы откажете несчастному приговоренному в простой вежливости? 

Она разом смешалась, даже как-то потеплела глазами и посмотрела на него с прищуром — так выжившая из ума тетушка проверяет, достаточно ли чистая у тебя шея. 

— Для мужчины ты на удивление неплохо воспитан, — произнесла она хрипло. — Должно быть, какая-то женщина немало потрудилась над тобой.

Тацуя тихонько фыркнул, едва сдержав смешок: она и представить не могла, насколько была права. 

— Да, прекрасная женщина, — кивнул он так торжественно, как мог. — Кстати, ей не понравится, если меня тут принесут в жертву. Кажется, она испытывает ко мне слабость.

— Хомячки тоже бывают милые, — усмехнулась старуха. — А когда они дохнут, люди тут же покупают новых, так что и тебе найдется замена.

На самом деле, уже нашлась. Тайга куда лучше справлялся с тайными операциями Алекс, на удивление ловко раскручивал ее многоходовки. Когда они были мальчишками, обоим казалось, что Тайга недостаточно хитер для будущего босса, недостаточно ловок и изворотлив. А потом Тацуя в очередной раз увидел Тайгу в деле и вдруг понял, что пусть он и не гениальный стратег, но с лихвой компенсирует это почти животным чутьем и умением работать в команде. 

У Тацуи никогда так не получалось. Наверное, он слишком загонялся, слишком стремился контролировать ситуацию, чтобы доверить кому-то свою спину. До тех пор, пока не появился Шузо. Нет, он не стал доверять ему в мгновение ока. Когда они встретились второй раз, Тацуя оглушил Шузо раньше, чем он успел хоть что-то сказать, и выкрал папку с долговыми расписками, которую тот, в свою очередь, выкрал у господина Бар-Кха. В третью — сам остался стоять с глупым видом посреди улицы без оружия и мешочка с огненными рубинами. 

Рубины полагалось доставить в качестве оплаты Клейменому из Ра-Хаддера, поэтому проблемы у Тацуи вышли нешуточные. Когда пятеро крепких парней подкараулили его в темном переулке с газетными кастетами наперевес, вытащил его тот же Шузо. Убравшись подальше, Тацуя едва не прирезал его — рубины Шузо уже успел куда-то пристроить, и пришлось срочно искать им замену.

На следующее утро кто-то оставил для Тацуи посылку в баре: мешочек, полный матовых лунных сапфиров. Шузо так и не признался, где раздобыл их, даже не признался, что это именно он оставил посылку. Зато в бар зачастил. Приходил и устраивался за стойкой, заказывал коктейль и смотрел так серьезно, без улыбки. В первый раз Тацуя хотел позвать вышибал и выставить его, но Алекс твердо заявила, что «Черная доска» — нейтральная территория, каждый может прийти сюда, если не нарушает правил. Заявила — и почему-то улыбнулась мягко, снисходительно. 

— Вы, мальчики, иногда такие дураки, — прибавила она.

— Все мужчины дураки! — искаженным эхом произнесла сумасшедшая старуха, будто в насмешку над его воспоминаниями. — Вы думаете, что все можно решить силой, и не представляете, что есть сила более грозная, чем ваши кулаки и самоуверенность. Ограниченные, глупые, самодовольные самцы!

Женщины двигались вокруг в своем странном танце, ритмичном и неуловимо отвратительном, как дрожь умирающего тела. Их круг смыкался все плотнее, и Тацуя мог уже различить отдельные лица, горящие глаза и белые зубы, блестящие в свете пламени. 

— Вы только и делаете, что берете, — продолжала старуха, — присваиваете все, на что упадет взгляд, а потом избавляетесь, как от старой газеты. И никогда ведь не думаете, что с вами могут поступить так же!

Ну почему же, Тацуя вырос с полным осознанием, что его в любой момент могут пустить в расход. Все в трущобах знали, что их жизни ничего не стоят. И позже, уже когда Алекс лично занималась его обучением, он знал это тоже. Его забрали с улицы лишь потому, что его дар мог быть полезен, а десятки таких же мальчишек остались там умирать от голода и зимних холодов, терпеть побои и унижения. Тацуя отлично это понимал, может, потому и злился так, когда Тайга заменил его в большинстве действительно опасных заданий. Как будто его цена внезапно упала, и его задвинули на дальнюю полку к залежалому товару.

К тому времени уже и сам понимал, что не хочет этой жизни, что «Черная доска» давит на него, как могильный камень, и все равно раздражался всякий раз, когда Тайга возвращался с победным видом. Может, все дело в том, что он не знал другой семьи, и ему казалось, что если он перестанет быть полезным, то потеряет Алекс и Тайгу.

Шузо приходил каждый вечер. Заказывал свой коктейль. Иногда, отставив нетронутый бокал, спрашивал, как прошел день. Потом он признался, что предпочитает чистые напитки, просто ему нравилось смотреть, как Тацуя обращается с шейкером. И, сказать по правде, даже когда Тацуя слал его нахер вместе со всеми его вопросами, ему отчего-то становилось легче. 

Через месяц он все-таки спросил, почему Шузо никогда не пьет то, что ему подают.

— Если не нравятся напитки, найдите себе другую забегаловку и доставайте тамошнего бармена, — сказал он.

— Меня и местный бармен устраивает, — сказал Шузо, пригляделся к полкам с выпивкой и попросил: — Ладно, налейте мне «Белого единорога».

А назавтра он опять заказал самый сложный коктейль и снова к нему не притронулся. Тацуе захотелось надеть ему на голову ведерко со льдом. Пристальный, неотвязный взгляд Шузо жег его, отвлекал, у Тацуи едва стаканы не вываливались из рук. В следующий раз он попытался поменяться и спровадить Шузо другому бармену. 

Алекс перехватила его и отвела в сторонку. 

— Нет, — сказала она, обмахиваясь меню, — определенно, я не могу больше это выносить. — И повторила: — Мальчишки все-таки такие дураки, особенно умные. 

— О чем ты? — Тацуя попробовал выскользнуть из ее пальцев.

— О том, что от вас двоих так жарит, мне дышать нечем, — отрезала Алекс и за плечо развернула его к стойке. — Давай, иди туда и поговори уже с ним. 

И Тацуя пошел. 

Через месяц Шузо наклонился к нему через стойку и заявил:

— Знаешь, я тут кое-чего поднакопил. Планирую открыть сыскное агентство. — Он улыбнулся яркой мальчишеской улыбкой, от которой у Тацуи все внутри сжалось. — Одна беда — для этого дела мне нужен компаньон. 

— У меня есть работа, — сдавленно ответил Тацуя и покачал бутылкой так, что немного джина выплеснулось на пальцы.

— Я предлагаю не работу, — возразил Шузо. 

Алекс поняла все по лицу Тацуи, а может, по той решимости, которая исходила от него, когда он постучал в дверь ее кабинета. Молча встала из-за стола, подошла и заключила Тацую в объятия. Только теперь Тацуя вдруг понял, что давно перегнал ее ростом, а еще — что на самом деле они всегда будут семьей. А Тайга будет его братом. 

Только через год Шузо со смехом рассказал Тацуе, что в тот же день Тайга подловил его на выходе из бара и обещал, что если чего, все зубы пересчитает. Конечно, Тацуя и сам мог бы их пересчитать, и Тайга это знал. Просто таким образом он проявлял заботу.

И сейчас, поглядывая искоса, как Шузо сосредоточенно возится с веревками, он думал только том, что они оба должны выбраться. Они еще не выкупили свой дом, не раскрыли свои лучшие дела, не прославились, как лучшие детективы Тооргейта. В конце концов, они еще не дошли даже до середины той книжки с гравюрными иллюстрациями, которая лежала в тумбочке возле кровати. 

— А хуже всего, — продолжала разглагольствовать старуха, — то, что все вы — предатели. Никто из вас не умеет держать свои клятвы. Стоит вам только увидеть очередную юбку, и вы, как звери, бежите следом, вывалив язык. 

Тацуе хотелось возразить, что он не бегает за каждой встречной юбкой, да и, прямо скажем, юбки его вовсе не интересуют, но здорово опасался прерывать эту пламенную речь. Старуха явно оседлала любимого конька, и это могло дать им обоим немного драгоценного времени.

— Вот этот, — она ткнула узловатым пальцем в Харасаву, — выкидыш человечьего рода — лучший пример того, каковы все мужчины. Бесполезный, невоздержанный, не способный справиться со своей животной природой. 

— Я вовсе не… — подал тот голос.

— Молчать! — старуха возвысила голос. — Не смей перебивать, когда говорит женщина. Вы все мните себя хозяевами, мните, что некому покарать вас за нарушенные клятвы. Мой муж был такой же жалкий, как все вы. Но Госпожа оказалась милостива, Она поглотила его здесь, и он стал первым, стал истоком Ее силы. Ее — и нашей! А сегодня, в ночь полной луны, Она обретет, наконец, свое истинное могущество.

То есть, она прирезала своего муженька в этом поле, а потом взялась за чужих. Может, тут и не было ничего потустороннего — никакой злобной сущности, пожирающей людей, только сумасшедшие сектантки.

— Вы станете истоком Ее восхождения, — ее глаза яростно горели. — Только на это вы и годны. Ленивые никчемные создания, не способные ни на какую работу, даже чтобы прокормиться. Из сострадания я наняла ши приглядывать за полями, и что? Этот бездельник погубит урожай, он умеет только поливать свои внутренности дрянным пивом и виски! А кукуруза совершенно засохла, между тем…

Сквозь ее фанатичную злобу вдруг проявилась обыкновенная рачительная крестьянка. 

— Неправда ваша, миссус! — раздалось откуда-то из кукурузных дебрей. — Я эту кукурузу вашу в прошлом месяце поливал, а надысь дождик был, чуть не затопил все. А больше нельзя, загниет урожай ваш.

Высокие стебли раздвинулись, и на край поляны выбрался здоровенный лохматый ши. Он придержал кукурузу широкой ладонью, оставляя проход, и снова обратился к старухе:

— Вот всегда вы напраслину возводите, то вилы я не заточил, то корова голодная, а ей, меж тем, хоть все поле скорми, она все равно ребрами наружу вся, шо ж с ей возьмешь, она еще и меня постарше будет, корова энта.

— Финнеган! — старуха поначалу стушевалась от неожиданности, но быстро вернула и грозный блеск глаз, и суровую стать. — Ты что тут делаешь?

— А я это… — Финнеган поскреб макушку пятерней размером со сковородку. До Тацуи долетел слабый запах перегара — должно быть, близко к Финнегану совсем невозможно находиться. — А! Так к вам баба пришла. Гостья, значит. Дома вас искала, а сюда одна идти отказалась, ну я и проводил, что мне, сложно бабу по полю поводить.

Женщины возмущенно зашептались, а старуха только вздохнула. Финнеган окинул их взглядом, посмотрел он и на Шузо с Тацуей, и на потрепанного Харасаву. И на трупы, прикрученные к дальним столбам. Тацуя видел, как тяжело ворочаются под его рыжими лохмами пьяные мысли. 

— Так это че это? — спросил он наконец. — Я-то думал, вы мне сюды ходить запрещаете, потому как голыми при луне пляшете. Так я и не ходил, че я, голых баб не видал? Да и вы, миссус, не серчайте только, не сказать, шоб аппетитная, я б не позарился. Так что и впрямь не на что тут смотреть, я так смекнул. 

— Что ты несешь? — возмутилась старуха. 

— ...А вы тут, значится, это… мужиков ножиками ковыряете? — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Финнеган. — Совсем уж бабы ополоумели, я так скажу, — он оглянулся в темноту и позвал: — Здесь я, миссус, вы сюда идите, тут светло совсем. Только непотребство какое-то деется. Вы, может, домой все же пойдете?

 

Прошло несколько томительных мгновений, и из зарослей выскользнула Масако — одетая в мужской костюм для верховой езды, бледная и решительная. 

— Никуда я не пойду, пока не заберу вот эту скотину, — сказала она и ткнула в сторону Харасавы ножнами старинного меча. 

Вот теперь все это жертвоприношение окончательно превратилось в фарс. Тацуя даже не сдерживал тихого смеха, Шузо слева весь трясся и фыркал в воротник. Тацуя только надеялся, что он не уронил свой ножик. 

— Масако, родная! — крикнул Харасава. — Я знал, что ты за мной придешь.

— А ты заткнись вообще, — отрезала Масако. — Глаза бы на тебя, козла, не смотрели.

— Вам, может, лучше тут остаться? — спросил у него Тацуя. — У нее вон меч какой, эти вроде безоружные.

— Нет уж, пусть меня дома прирежет жена, — ответил Харасава. — Не хочу висеть тут на столбе, как Редфилд. Вон он, видите? Тот, у которого глаз на щеке лежит. 

Тацуя пригляделся к довольно свежему еще мертвяку и действительно узнал Лейна Редфилда. Его стильный костюм в полоску в нескольких местах прорвали стебли кукурузы и какая-то ржавая проволока, и он напоминал сломанную марионетку, выброшенную за ненадобностью. 

— Черт, Шу, — сказал Тацуя, — если выживем, Ханамии придется здорово раскошелиться за эту новость. 

— Если, — подчеркнул Шузо. 

— Куда делся весь твой оптимизм?

— Госпожа Гримальда, прекращайте этот балаган, — сказала Масако. — Мы с вами обсуждали перевоспитание мужей, а не убийство, я не хочу в этом участвовать.

— Поздно идти на попятную, — отрезала старуха. — Она уже почуяла его кровь, отведала его вкус. Теперь он принадлежит Госпоже, и Она получил его. В ночь полной луны она восстанет во славе…

— Давайте без этого, — поморщилась Масако. — Это я уже слышала. Вы тут что хотите делайте, а мужа я забираю. Сама справлюсь, от вас никакого толку, только проблемы с полицией.

Она подошла к столбу Харасавы, вытащила меч — судя по ослепительным бликам на лезвии, за клинком очень хорошо ухаживали, — и перерезала веревки внизу. Харасава тут же обвис и захрипел — путы врезались ему в шею. Масако не обратила на это внимания и принялась за веревки на его руках.

— Эй, а мы? — возмутился Шузо. 

— А вы кто вообще? — спросила она, окончательно освободив Харасаву. 

— Мы эээ… пришли сюда, чтобы выручить вашего мужа, — торопливо вклинился Тацуя.

— То есть, сами влезли в неприятности, — жестко сказала Масако. — Ну так сами и выпутывайтесь. 

Кажется, женщины наконец поняли, что все идет совсем не по плану, потому что над толпой раздалось недовольное ворчание.

— Никто не покинет священное место в ночь всех ночей! — заявила Гримальда ледяным голосом. — Все вы умрете здесь, глупцы. Хватайте их!

Женщины стали надвигаться на них, монотонно бормоча то ли угрозы, то ли молитвы. Шузо, уже не скрываясь, вовсю пилил свои веревки — все равно никто бы не заметил в этой суматохе. Харасава поднялся на ноги и попытался задвинуть Масако себе за спину, но та ткнула его рукоятью меча в живот.

— Не высовывайся, — прошипела она. — Навыступался уже, горе мое, едва на кукурузное удобрение не пошел.

— Да что ж такое творится-то, а! — крикнул вдруг всеми забытый Финнеган. — Бабы, вы совсем с глузду двинулись? А ну кончайте тут мужиков изводить!

— Хватайте и этого! — крикнула Гримальда. — Грязная кровь ши тоже на что-нибудь сгодится.

— Ага, ща, — Финнеган оскалился так, что сквозь облик деревенщины и раздолбая проступили вдруг поколения кровожадных яростных воинов. — Губы подбери, коза старая, оттопчешь! 

И он принялся выламывать какую-то палку из столба, на котором еще недавно висел Харасава. Сухое дерево натужно затрещало и поддалось, так что в руке у Финнегана остался крепкий дрын с доброе полено толщиной. Вскинув эту дубину, он раскрутил ее, будто двуручник, и заорал что-то нечленораздельное и вряд ли цензурное. 

— А ну, разойдись! Зашибу-у-у-у! — прибавил он громогласно и ломанулся в самую гущу толпы. Кто-то замахнулся на него серпом, кто-то попытался огреть дубинкой. Тацуя здорово подозревал, что именно такой прилетело им с Шузо. 

— Тихо, — прошептал тот вдруг совсем рядом. Тацуя упустил момент, когда он наконец совладал с веревками. Кажется, остальные тоже отвлеклись. — Пока они там веселятся, самое время делать ноги. 

Шузо распутал узлы, Тацуя спрыгнул на землю и принялся торопливо разминать затекшие руки. На них никто не обращал внимания, все были слишком заняты Финнеганом и его дрыном. Дубина рассекала воздух со зловещим свистом, женщины уворачивались от нее, пытались обойти Финнегана со спины, но он был слишком быстр и ловок.

Масако с Харасавой тоже, видимо, решили слинять под прикрытием Финнегана — они осторожно отступали к проходу в рядах кукурузы. Именно в этот момент Гримальда обернулась.

— Этих, этих не упустите! — завопила она, и сразу несколько женщин рванулось к Масако. Первая тут же получила ножнами в лоб, а следующей Масако незатейливо прописала кулаком в ухо.

— Какая женщина, — вздохнул Тацуя. — Знаешь, Шу, был бы я гетеросексуалом…

— Мне начинать ревновать? — Шузо фыркнул. Тацуя только усмехнулся в ответ и ткнул его в плечо. 

— Ты-то все равно круче всех, — заявил он. — Но тебе бы пошел такой же крутой меч.

— Кажется, — заметил Шузо, — тут ты прав. Нам бы тоже не мешало того… вооружиться. 

— Так у тебя же нож, — удивился Тацуя.

Шузо продемонстрировал крошечный, меньше ладони в длину, клинок. Тацуя фыркнул. 

— Зато при обыске не нашли. — И он тоже принялся выламывать себе увесистую дубину. 

Тацуя оторвал от своего столба перекладину и тут же едва не получил серпом в шею. С трудом увернувшись, он подставил шест под лезвие и пнул наугад, почти не глядя.Он видел только, как мечется в темноте огонь, и его неверный свет ослеплял и скрадывал расстояния, поэтому следующую фанатичку он заметил, лишь когда ее нож вспорол полу пиджака. На секунду мелькнуло ее безумное перекошенное лицо, испуганные белые глаза Шузо, а потом Тацуя вывернулся и ударил ее по затылку. 

— Шу, мне это не нравится, — выдохнул он, делая подножку тощей девице с косой.

— Да что ты говоришь. — Шузо жестко прихватил его за шею, заставил согнуться почти вдвое и врезал кому-то поверх его спины. — А я-то думал, ты любишь танцы.

— Мне не нравится бить женщин!

— А мне не нравится, когда меня подвешивают к столбу, чтобы выпотрошить во славу какой-то хрени. 

За его спиной возникла еще одна сумасшедшая, и Тацуя даже не задумался, что он не успеет обернуться, просто ударил. Шузо почти инстинктивно скользнул в сторону, и перекладина врезалась фанатичке в живот. Она согнулась и выронила лезвие в истоптанную траву. 

— Ну, кто кого теперь?! — заорал где-то неподалеку Финнеган. И вдруг все стихло, поле накрыло какой-то густой тяжестью и духотой, какая бывает перед бурей. Ветер взволновал кукурузу вокруг, но здесь, на поляне воздух оставался недвижим и полон напряжения. Во рту сделалось кисло и противно, а потом над полем потек долгий тоскливый звук. Где-то там, в деревне, турул прокричал полночь. 

Женщины вдруг качнулись прочь, одновременно, как единый организм, и побежали прочь, будто вспугнутые мыши. Некоторые роняли на ходу свои серпы и косы. 

— Э, куда? — крикнул им вдогонку Финнеган, а потом махнул рукой. — А, ну и ладно.

— Знаешь, Шу, — сказал Тацуя, тяжело дыша, — вот сейчас я должен бы обрадоваться. Но почему-то у меня дурное предчувствие. 

— В кои-то веки у меня тоже, — ответил Шузо. — Надо валить, пока еще что-нибудь не началось.

Но свалить они не успели. После долгой, невыносимо долгой секунды тишины все поле дрогнуло, земля подпрыгнула под ногами. Кукуруза тревожно зашуршала, зашумела, как прибой после шторма.

— Что это? — Тацуя огляделся. Луна ярко освещала беспокойное поле, в тенях за кругом костров едва виднелись съежившиеся женщины.

— У нас тут, бывает, потряхивает мальца, — спокойно сказал Финнеган. — По ночам в основном, я раз чуть с лавки не грохнулся, а у меня под ней шкалик початый стоял, так я прям перетрухнул…

Земля снова зашевелилась, выгнулась под ногами и треснула, будто переспелый плод. Сначала оттуда повалило нечто, похожее на буро-розовое перестоявшее тесто, какие-то мерзкие сгустки и пульсирующие узлы, а потом показались руки — худые и острые, будто свитые из сухих кукурузных стеблей, веток и ржавой проволоки. Тацуя даже не сразу понял, что это руки. А когда понял, только и сказал:

— Вот блядь. 

Тварь выволокла из-под земли узкую клиновидную голову, тощие плечи и рельефные дуги ребер. Ее грудная клетка напоминала старую корзину, чиненную-перечиненную, да к тому же набитую каким-то гнильем. 

— И вот этому они тут поклонялись? — поразился Шузо. Все они, не сговариваясь, отступали. Теперь, когда костры почти потухли, света едва хватало, чтобы не спотыкаться в темноте. 

— Этому они собирались скормить нас, — уточнил Харасава. — Какие верующие — такой и бог. Ясмин, — он с опаской покосился на Масако, — кое-что рассказала, пока меня тащили сюда. Кажется, ей доставляло удовольствие, скажем так, вводить меня в курс дела. Чтобы я знал, что со мной будет. 

— Так это их богиня? — Тацуя сделал еще несколько шагов назад. Тварь неловко шевелилась, подгибая длинные голенастые ноги. — Какая-то она… недоделанная.

— Они сами сотворили ее, — ответил Харасава. — Пролили столько крови, что в поле зародилась эта мерзость. Ясмин сказала, что после того, как она поглотит меня, войдет, наконец, в полную силу, и весь Тооргейт падет к их ногам. Что-то такое. Половину я не слушал, по правде говоря. 

— И конечно, она не упоминала, что эта тварь до смерти боится, ну не знаю, например, бодрой песни? Или вот… эээ, пьяных ши? Чего-нибудь такого простого, что под рукой есть? — поинтересовался Шузо. 

— Сомневаюсь. — Харасава покачал головой. 

— Ну дык, может, просто в зубы ей дать, как тем предыдущим? — радостно предположил Финнеган.

Тварь выбралась, наконец, целиком, воздвиглась в полный рост, покачиваясь на тонких узловатых ногах. Она напоминала чучело, которое мальчишки жгли в день весеннего равноденствия, только чудовищно искаженное. Повернув слепую голову в их сторону, она низко, пробирающе завыла, а потом узлы и ветки у нее на животе разошлись, раскрылись, как огромная вертикальная пасть, и внутри Тацуя увидел какое-то месиво плоти и костей. Он мог различить человеческую руку и даже искаженное лицо с длинными рваными ранами. Казалось, его рот все еще кричит. 

— А с другой стороны, думается мне, лучше б нам пятки смазать, — рационально сменил точку зрения Финнеган. 

И все они, не сговариваясь, ломанулись прочь, сквозь примятые ряды, мимо костров и столбов с распятыми жертвами. Наклонившись, Тацуя подобрал по дороге брошенный кем-то серп. 

Именно в этот момент что-то дернуло его за пиджак и рвануло назад. Тацуя едва не покатился по земле. Обернувшись, он нос к носу столкнулся с Лейном Редфилдом. Глаз все так же лежал у него на щеке, а из бессмысленно распахнутого рта текла какая-то густая жижа. И все же ладонь его твердо держала Тацую, а другую он занес для удара. Сухие стебли скрипели, как старые кости, и в прорехах дорогого костюма виднелись висящие внутренности.

— Ну нет, это с нами домой не пойдет, — сказал Шузо и рубанул Редфилда по сжатой руке. Кость треснула, и пальцы разжались.

Скрип сделался громче, его было слишком много для одного ретивого мертвеца, и, вглядевшись во тьму, Тацуя увидел, что остальные жертвы тоже покинули свои места. Те, что побойчее, уже почти настигли Харасаву. Он отбивался от них антикварными ножнами, сбрасывал цепкие руки, а Масако безжалостно рубила головы и подсекала колени.

Финнеган размахнулся и с рыком размозжил голову ближайшему. 

— Что это за херня?! — завопил Шузо. 

— Ясмин говорила что-то о слугах их госпожи, — отозвался Харасава и ножнами выбил глаз какому-то мужику, раздувшемуся от трупных газов. — Я думал, она имеет в виду жриц. 

— Думал он, — зло пробормотал Тацуя и врезал коленом еще одному мертвецу. На секунду он представил, что сделает Агнес, когда увидит их одежду, и малодушно подумал, что лучше бы им помереть здесь, стать пищей для кровавой богини. 

Редфилд снова сунулся к нему, пытаясь вцепиться зубами в плечо. Тацуя вонзил серп ему под ребра и дернул в сторону, но лезвие плотно засело в кости и никак не поддавалось. 

— Черт, — пробормотал Тацуя. — Вот же прилипчивая зараза, сразу видно, что политик.

Шузо дернул Редфилда за плечо и оттолкнул прочь. 

— А ведь теперь, похоже, придется голосовать за Ханамию, — заявил он.

— Лучше мэр-ананси, чем зомби, я так считаю, — отозвался Тацуя.

— Ханамия хотя бы обещал, что не будет нас есть, — поддержал Шузо и всадил подобранную где-то лопату прямо в распахнутый рот Редфилда, почти располовинив ему череп. Только тогда мертвец повалился на землю бесформенной кучей и затих.

— Да сколько они мужиков-то загубили? — отчаянно выкрикнул Финнеган.

Зомби продолжали напирать, а где-то позади вонючей разлагающейся толпы завывала голодная богиня.

И эта неловкая тварь, похожая на палочника, все приближалась. Еще немного, и ее жуткая пасть окажется так близко, что можно будет пересчитать все зубы. 

— Шу! — Тацуя с Шузо вжались спинами друг в друга, мертвецы плотно окружили их, как гончие. На секунду Тацуя почувствовал что-то острое сквозь плащ Шузо, что-то твердое… Что-то такое скользнуло в памяти. — Шу, что у тебя в кармане?

Не задавая вопросов, Шузо сунул руку в карман и извлек рыбий скелет, оплетенный нитками и цветными шнурами. Казалось, пустой взгляд его теперь сделался хищным, почти жадным. 

— Что-то я его побаиваюсь, — неуверенно сказал Шузо. — Этот болотник наверняка на нас эксперимент хочет поставить.

— А вот этого ты не побаиваешься?! — Тацуя указал на тварь. — Швыряй и валим, пока еще есть, куда отступать!

— Бегите! — крикнул Шузо Харасаве с Масако и Финнегану. Первые на удивление быстро послушались, просто развернулись и нырнули куда-то в кукурузные заросли. Тацуя успел увидеть только, как Харасава поддержал споткнувшуюся Масако, а потом темнота проглотила их. — Беги, ты! 

Финнеган будто и не слышал их, а Шузо уже размахнулся и бросил дурацкий талисман в богиню. Рыбина врезалась в ее руку и распалась на множество мелких осколков. Ничего не случилось. 

— Отлично. Просто отлично, — выдохнул Шузо и грязно выругался. 

И вдруг воздух над полем дрогнул и загудел. Осколки взвились в воздух, вновь собираясь в скелет рыбы, и теперь он сделался куда больше, размером с добрую щуку. А кусочки все собирались и собирались, рыбина увеличивалась, наращивала ребра, костяные плавники и ряды шипастых зубов. По костям побежали пока еще крохотные язычки пламени.

— А вот теперь и правда пора валить! — Тацуя дернул Шузо за рукав. 

Кажется, даже до Финнегана что-то наконец дошло. Он заехал последний раз какому-то зомби и припустил в кукурузу, не разбирая дороги. За ним оставалась широкая просека, и Тацуя с Шузо побежали за ним.

Поле позади вдруг осветилось. Оглянувшись через плечо, Тацуя успел увидеть, как пылающий рыбий скелет прорвался прямо сквозь живот богини и нырнул в землю, будто в воду. Вынырнув, он заглотил какого-то мертвеца целиком, перемолол его и выплюнул ребрами обугленную массу. 

Пламя тянулось за ним ослепительно-оранжевым хвостом, и кукуруза занималась все ярче. Пал катился по пятам за Шузо и Тацуей, жар кусал затылки.

— Бежим, бежим, бежим! — закричал он и прибавил ходу. Богиня позади отчаянно и яростно завыла, должно быть, рыбина принялась за нее всерьез. 

— Если выживем, — задыхаясь, выпалил Шузо на бегу. — Я убью этого Маюзуми. Его же нельзя к людям подпускать.

— Я бы не сказал, — пропыхтел Тацуя, — что он стремится к людям.

Дорога выпрыгнула им под ноги неожиданно, так что Тацуя едва не споткнулся. Оглянувшись еще раз, он увидел только огонь, стоящий стеной. Скелет взвился над ним и нырнул обратно. 

— Интересно, этот горе-чародей предусмотрел, как это остановить? — поинтересовался Шузо.

— Да дождь пойдет и прибьет все, — беспечно сказал Финнеган. — А здорово вы их там, того. Этого самого. Молотки, в общем!

И он с силой огрел Шузо, а потом и Тацую по спинам.

— Э, спасибо. Вы тоже, того, — сказал Тацуя, едва не закашлявшись, — молоток. 

— Вы не робейте, пойдемте, у меня там, в доме-то, заначка есть, бутыли три будет. Мало, конечно, ну так хоть за знакомство, а? — он снова хлопнул Шузо по плечу. 

Шузо подавился и ответил:

— Вы знаете, нам бы лучше лошадку. Хоть до города доехать бы. 

— Есть у меня лошадки, — радостно осклабился Финнеган и поскреб здоровенное заостренное ухо. — Хозяйские они, ясно дело, да я не думаю, что миссус возражать станет. 

По дороге впереди брело несколько встрепанных женщин. Они больше не выглядели ни опасными, ни агрессивными, только проводили всех троих пустыми равнодушными взглядами. 

— Вы проходите, проходите, — Финнеган свернул к дому. — Может, все ж таки по маленькой, а, мужики? 

Во дворе Масако деловито грузила Харасаву в небольшой экипаж. Изящная тонконогая кобыла нервно вздрагивала и переступала на месте — должно быть, ей не нравился запах гари, крови и магии. Масако придержала поводья твердой рукой, а потом вспрыгнула на облучок.  
— Ну, пошла.

Они покатили по дороге, и слышно было только, как стучали копыта, и как Харасава болезненно постанывал всякий раз, когда экипаж подбрасывало на ухабах. 

— Пожалуй, и мы того, — устало сказал Шузо. — домой.

Финнеган, кажется, не особенно расстроился — пожал плечами и вскоре вывел им двух оседланных лошадей.

— Вы это, мужики, если шпана какая из наших бычить на вас будет, так вы им скажите, мол, привет вам от Короля Кунланской долины Финнегана Данна. Ага? — Финнеган подмигнул, как сообщникам. — Ну и заходите, как че, выпьем все ж таки. 

И, хлопнув их по спинам для порядку еще разок, удалился в дом — должно быть, к своим трем бутылям.

— Король, ну нихрена себе, — пробормотал Тацуя.

— Так это ши, — пожал плечами Шузо и взобрался в седло. — У них в старые времена на каждой кочке по королю было. 

— А этот, погляди-ка, целой долиной правил. 

Как только они выехали на дорогу, разразилась гроза. 

***  
В прихожей вода колотила по жестяному тазу. Крыша опять подтекала, и Шузо с Тацуей встретил знакомый запах сырости и скрип рассохшихся досок. Дождь стекал по окнам, омывал улицу, и город, и предместья, и — где-то там, далеко — пустое выгоревшее поле. Дождь растворял кровь и пепел.

Шузо вывернулся из мокрого насквозь плаща и едва не упал, поскользнувшись в лужице. Кажется, таз переполнился, и вода натекла на пол. Тацуя поймал его и уткнулся носом в мокрые волосы, пахнущие гарью и дождем. Только теперь он вдруг понял: они выбрались. Выжили каким-то невероятным чудом. И теперь они дома.

— Завтра же починим крышу, — сказал он. — Думаю, мы заслужили за все наши мучения.

— Ну нет. — Шузо взял лицо Тацуи в ладони и посмотрел на него сияющими глазами. — Завтра мы стрясем с Ханамии гонорар за вести о Редфилде и купим эту чертову развалюху.

— А потом починим крышу? — с улыбкой спросил Тацуя, чувствуя его дыхание на губах.

— Да, — выдохнул Шузо. — Потом — починим крышу. 

Он поцеловал Тацую, и пусть в дождь его магия не работала, он все равно чувствовал Шузо, как себя самого, знал все его мысли.

Оба думали, что не всегда дождь несет беду.


End file.
